The Death Kiss
by Natali Nicole Campbell
Summary: Draco Malfoy, The Cold Heartless Prince Of Slytherin, Has Finally Met Someone That Is His Match. The 16 Year Old Girl, Siréne Lestrange.
1. The First Meeting

**~ Draco's POV ~  
The Malfoy Mansion Was Quiet, Almost Peacefull At Night.**

**Draco Walked As Quiet As He Could, He Didn't Want To Wake Anyone.**

**He Passed His Parents Bedroom, Then The House Elfs Room, After That It Was The " Common Room ".**

**Draco Stopped And Took A Deep Breathe, Stretched His Legs And Arms.**

**He Then Heard Voices.**

**It Seemed Like They Came From The " Common Room ".**

**- Do You Really Think She's Going To Accept The Task ?**

**Draco Knew That Voice, But He Couldn't Place It.**

**- She Has No Choice, The Dark Lord Choose Her.**

**That Was His Father, No Doubt.**

**Draco Had Always Found His Fathers Voice Sort Of Frightening.**

**- I Promise You Bellatrix, I Will Take Care Of Her.  
**_Professor Snape, What Was He Doing Here ?_

_Sure He Was Also A Servant Of The Dark Lord, But My Father Has Never Been A Big Fan Of Him._

_Then The Other Voice Had To Be Bellatrix's..._

_Bellatrix, She's Mad Alright, But She Is My Mothers Sister, And Talking Shit About Family Is Never Noble._

_Nothing For A Malfoy Like Me.  
_**- Severus, I Trust You, It's That Draco Boy I Don't Trust, If He Ever Hurts Her I Swear I Will Personaly Curse Him !**

**- Now, Now, Bellatrix, Calm Down, I Promise You, Draco Will Not Hurt Her...Bad.  
**_What Were They Talking About ?_

_And Why Was I Such A Big Deal In It ?_

_And Who Was This Girl They Were Talking About ?_

_And Why The Hell Would I Hurt Her ?  
_**Draco Leaned Against The Door To Be Able To Maybe Hear A Bit Clearer.**

**Draco Now Heard How They Moved In There**.  
_Someone Is Walking Back And Forward, Probably My Father._

_Severus And Bellatrix Is Probably Sitting In The Old Chairs Cause There Was A Bit Of Sqeecking In The Background.  
_**- M-mister Malfoy, S-sir !**

**Draco Flinched And Quickly Turned Around To Where The Sound Came From.**

**- Biddy, What The Hell Are You Doing Here ?**

**Draco Was Angry, He Didn't Want Biddy, A Simple House Elf To Ruin His Chance To Know What Was Going On.**

**He Desperatly Wanted To Know Who This Girl Is.**

**- B-biddy Thought S-she Would Check I-if Master M-malfoy And His Company Wanted Anything, M-mister M-malfoy, Sir !**

**- Be Quiet And Stop Studdering, I Almost Can't Understand You !**

**Biddy Was At The Breaking Point At Crying, Her Big Eyes Was Turning Into A Bloody Red Colour And Her Lower Lip Was Shaking.**

**- Now, Leave Biddy.**

**She Nodded And Hurried Down The Hall.**

**Once Again Draco Leaned Against The Door, But He Didn't Hear Anything.  
**_They Have All Left It Seemed Like, Perhaps Through One Of The Many Secret Doors, Passages And Halls._

**Draco Felt A Gust Of Wind Against His Back Followed By Steps.**

**- Little, Little, Stupid Draco, You Didn't Think I Knew You Was Listening To Our Conversation ?  
**Oh Shit, Bellatrix.

**Draco Felt Her Hand On His Shoulder, She Had Whispered On To His Neck.**

**- Now, Go To Bed, You Will Get To Know About Her Soon.**

**Draco Felt Confused.  
**_Wasn't She Going To Yell At Me ?_

_That Would Get Ugly, We Both Have A Hot Temper.  
_**- Who Is This Girl ? Draco Asked.**

**- Someone...Very, Very Dear To Me, Someone That You Only Will Be Dreaming Of.**

**Bellatrix Breathe Tickled His Neck, But Not In A Good Way, It Felt Like Nedles Against His Sensitive, Pale Skin.**

**- Now, Drakie-Boy, Go To Bed.**

**Draco Started Walking Down The Hall Towards His Bedroom**_**.  
**__Who Is This Girl And Why The Hell Was She So Fucking Important ?_

_She Wasn't The One That Was Going To Be A Deatheater, She Wasn't A Part Of The Glorious Malfoy's And Maybe She Wasn't Even A Pureblood !  
_**Draco Was Furious Over The Fact That He Didn't Know What Was Going On, Specially Since They Had Been Talking About Him Too.**

**Draco Quickly Undressed, He Looked At Himself In The Mirror, He Was Skinny But Still Had Some What Of A Musculair Body, Pale Skin All Over, He Didn't Have Any Scars, Except The Ones On His Wrists.**

**They Came From The Night Before The First Year At Hogwarts, He Had Snuck Into His Fathers Office, Trying To Find Something Cool To Show Of With In Front Of The Rest Of The Students At Hogwarts.**

**But His Father Caught Him And Punished Him, He Was Chained In The Dungeons The Hole Night.**

**The Wrist Chains Carved Into His Thin Skin, He Bleed The Whole Night.**

**The Scars Looked Like Bracelets, A Bit Darker Than His One Skin Colour, A Slight Discolouration On His Perfect Body.**

**Sure, He Could Heal Them, But Didn't Want To.**

**As His Own Father Had Said That Night:**

**" It's For Your Best, You Shall Learn Dicipline ".**

**Draco Laid Down In His Bed Covered With Silk Sheets.**

**It Was The Only Thing That Felt So Good On His Skin That He Could Lose Himself In The Feeling Of It.**

**He Stared Up On The Ceiling, It Was Stone, Almost Everything Was In The Whole Mansion.**

**The Sun Was Rising, He Knew It Wouldn't Be Any Idea At Be Going To Sleep, He Wouldn't Be Able To Anyways.**

**Hours Passed And The Sun Was Getting Higher And Higher.**

**Suddenly He Saw Two Lines Of Black Smoke Heading For The Mansion.  
**_Is That The Girl And Bellatrix ?_

_Perhaps.  
_**Draco Stood Up And Looked Through The Window And Followed The Smoke Lines As They Went Trough The Window To The Library.**

**- M-mister M-malfoy, Sir ? Biddy Almost Whispered.**

**- Master M-malfoy Wants You To Come Down And Greet The Guests.**

**Biddy Went Trough The Door Again.**

**Draco Finally Moved From The Window, He Went To His Bathroom, Fixed His Hair With Magic And Washed His Face And For Safety He Used A Cleaning Charm On Himself.**

**- Biddy ! He Yelled, Not To Loud.**

**- Y-yes, Mister M-malfoy S-sir ? Biddy Came Almost Crashing Trough The Door.**

**- Clean My Room And Make My Bed.**

**- Of Course, M-mister M-malfoy, Sir. She Bowed And Started Cleaning.**

**Draco Went Down The Stairs Heading For The Library.  
**_Finally I Will Meet This Girl That Is Such A Big Secret And Such A Big Fuss About !_

**A Grin Of Saticfaction Appeared On Dracos Face.**

**He Walked With A Very Straight Back And Took Long And Big Steps.**

**It Resultet With A Very Fast But Extremly Staright Walk.**

**People Would Always Step Aside When He Came Walking Through.**

**It Was Something Draco Loved.**

**He Could Hear His Mother Voice Now.**

**- Oh Dear Bellatrix, I Have Missed You So Much, And Siréne, You Have Grown So Big, You Were Only A Baby The Last Time I Saw You.**

**She Sounded...Happy.**

**Draco Had Always Found Her Mother Cold.**

**She Had Never Really Expressed Her Love For Him, Never Actually Touched Him.**

**In Fact, Draco Had Never Really Gotten Touched, Sure, People Have Shaked His Hand, Pansy Had Hugged Him, But, That Wasn't Because She Really Cared For Him.**

**Draco Knocked Three Times On The Door And Then Went In.**

**Six Eyes Looked At Him As He Went In.**

**There Was His Father Lucuis Malfoy, His Mother Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange And Two Other's, Probably Some Of Bellatrix's Friends.**

**The Seventh Pair Belonged To The Girl, Siréne, If He Haden't Heard Wrong.**

**She Looked On His Right Side, Looking Like She Didn't Care.  
**_How Does She Dare ?_

_I'm Draco Malfoy, Son Of Lucius Malfoy, Servant Of The Dark Lord !_

_She Should Be The One Looking At Me, Not Vice Versa !_

**- Draco, My Son, This Is Siréne Lestrange, She Is Bellatrix's Apprentice, Or Adoptive Daughter As I See It.**

**His Mother Said And Siréne Finally Looked At Him.**

**She Had Beautiful Light Green Big Eyes With Yellow Spots, Black Hair To Her Waist , It Was Wavy, A Straight Bang, A Little Peachy Mouth And Long Eyelashes.**

**She Was About Up To His Forehead In Height And Looked Really Skinny, With A Few Curves.**

**She Had The Same Skin Colour As Himself.**

**- Hello Siréne..**_**  
**__Wow, She's...Beautiful..._

**- Bonjour Monsieur Draco.**

**Her Voice Was Soft, Simple, Elegant.**

_She Was Wearing A Tight Dark Blue Dress, She Was Probably A Student At Beauxbatons._

_That Would Explain The French And The Dress._

**- Stop Staring, Drakie-Boy.**

**Siréne Started Smiling When She Heard What Bellatrix Called Him.  
**_Yuck, I Hate It When She Calls Me That._

**- Stop Calling Me That, And I Was Not Staring.**

**Bellatrix Shrugged Her Shoulders And Turned Around And Started To Fiddle With Some Books.**

**- Bellatrix, We Shall Not Finger On Things That Are Not Ours. Severus Said Stern.**

**Bellatrix Rised One Eyebrow, But Stopped It, For Now.**

**- Bellatrix, S'il Vous Plaît Arrêtez. Siréne Said Annoyed.**

**- Hey, I Don't Talk French, And You Shouldn't Either Anymore, You Are Going To Hogwarts You Know.**

**Draco Gasped.**

**At That Moment Siréne Lost All Emotions From Her Face, She Looked...Blank.**

**- You Should Probably Go And Get Some Rest For Now...Shouldn't You Siréne ?**

**Draco's Mother Caressed Siréne's Back.**

**- Yes, Perhaps...**

**Siréne Said It With Pain In Her Voice.**

**- Draco, She Will Be Sleeping In Your Room For Now, You Will Sleep In The Guest Room Besides.**

**Lucius Said It With A Hidden Joy In His Voice.**

**- Yes, Father, Siréne, Come On, I Will Show You Where You Will Be Sleeping.**

**She Nodded And Followed Draco Trought The Door.**

**~ Siréne's POV ~ **

**- AUCUN ! JAMAIS ! **

**She Screamed At The Top Of Her Lungs.**

**- Il Est Pour Le Mieux Votre, It's For Your Best, Siréne.**

**Miss Maxine Was Crying As Much As Siréne, Sure She Was A Misfit But Miss Maxine Loved Her.**

**- Mes Enfants, You Will Be Alright, Promesse.**

**- Je Vous Manquez, I Will Miss You...**

**They Hugged And Siréne Then Went Down The Stairs.**

**- Bella, Why Do I Have To Leave ?**

**Siréne Looked Into Bellatrix's Eyes.**

**- The Dark Lord Has Choosen You, You Should Be Honored !**

**Bellatrix Whispered As Low As She Could.**

**- Now Siréne, Let's Go !  
**_Merde, Merde, Merde !_

_I Don't Want To Go To Fucking Hogwarts !_

_Pourquoi Me ?  
_**They Appareted About A Mile From The School And Then Began Traveling In Smoke Shape Instead.**

**- Bella, I See The Mansion !**

**It Was A Amazingly Big Building With Towers, A Big Lawn And Everything Was Built In Stone.**

**It Looked Like A Fairytale Castle.**

**They Went Trough A Window On The Second Floor, They Went Around A Bit Playing Catch, Screaming And Laughing.**

**Siréne Stopped In The Same Room They Had Come In Trough.**

**- Bellatrix, Enough Already !**

**They Continued Laughing.**

**Being Raised By Bellatrix Makes You A Bit Mad.**

**- Hello.**

**It Was A Tall Pale Man With Long Ice Blonde Hair.**

**- Lucius.**

**Bellatrix Nodded And So Did Siréne.**

**- Oh Dear Bellatrix, I Have Missed You So Much, And Siréne, You Have Grown So Big, You Were Only A Baby The Last Time I Saw You.**

**It Was With No Doubt Lucuis Wife, Narcissa, Bellatrix's Sister.**

**She Looked The Same As Lucius.**

**Pale Skin, Ice Blonde Hair.**

**There Was Then Three Knocks On The Door.**

**A Boy With The Same Apperence As Lucius Walked In.  
**_The Malfoy Boy, Draco._

_Bellatrix Warned Me About Him._

_So...Full Of Himself._

_And He's Going To Be A Deatheater._

_Good God, The Dark Lord Is Screwed !  
_**Siréne Caught His Investiagting Eyes.**

**He Had Dull, Grey Eyes.**

**Kind Of...Dead.**

**- Stop Staring, Drakie-Boy.**

**Bellatrix Said Out Loud.**

**Siréne Had To Smile.**

**Draco Flinched.**

**- Stop Calling Me That, And I Was Not !**

**Bellatrix Started To Fiddle Some Books, Snape Watched With Irritation.**

**- Bellatrix, We Shall Not Finger On Things That Are Not Ours.**

**Bellatrix Did The Thing She Always Did When She Listened But Didn't Care.**

_God, Can't She Just Stop !  
_**- Bellatrix, S'il Vous Plaît Arrêtez.**

**Bellatrix Face Quickly Changed From A Playfull, Kinda Mad Smile To Angry, Piercing Eyes And An Unsatisfied Halfopen Mouth.**

**- Hey, I Don't Talk French, And You Shouldn't Either Anymore, You Are Going To Hogwarts You Know.**

_Damn, Her, I Hate Her !_

_I Hate Hogwarts, I Love Paris, I Love Madame Maxine._

_Mon Dieu, At Least It's Going To Be Les Garçons There._

**Siréne Got Lost In Her Own Hating Thoughts Against Hogwarts.**

**-...Shouldn't You Siréne ?  
**_Shit, What Are They Talking About ?_

_Damn, I Should Stop Thinking So Loud_.  
**- Yes, Perhaps...**

**Narcissa Nodded.**

**Draco Were Looking At Her Like:**

**Are You Coming ?  
**_Oh God, Not With Him, Please._

_I Don't Want To Listen To His Connerie About His Family And Purebloods !_

_And His Staring Is Quite...Irritant.  
_**She Followed Him Out The Door.**

**He Was Walking With A High Speed**_**.  
**__Merde, How The Hell Can He Walk So Fast ?_

_I Don't Dare To Walk Faster Than This, I'm Going To Trip._

_Why Am I So Clumpsy ?_

_And I'm Suppose To Be A Elegant Student Of Beauxbatons !_

**- Hey, Can You Slow Down, Some People Are Tired Here !**

**Draco Quickly Turned Around Before SiréneCould Slow Down.**

**She Bumped Into Him, Causing The Both Of Them To Almost Fall.**

**Draco Caught Them Both.**

**- Are You Alright ?**

**He Was Still Holding Her Arms Like She Was Going To Fall Again At Any Minute.**

**- I'm Fine, You Can Let Me Go.**

**Siréne Snatched Her Arms Out Of His Grip**_**.  
**__Faire Le Con, Why Did That Happen ?_

_Now He Is Probably Thinking He Is Soo Brilliant._

_Beurk..  
__**.**_**- Are You Coming Or Not ?**

**Draco Was Standing A Couple Of Feet Away.**

**Besides Him Was A Little Creature With Big Eyes And Ears, A Small Body And Only A Little Sack For Clothing.**

_Probably A House Elf, It Looks Nothing Like The One's In Paris._

_They Were Clean, Had Real Clothes And Smelt A Lot Better Then This One._

**- I-im Biddy, Miss L-lestrange, Me Is One Of The Malfoy Famylis Many Servant's.**

**A Grin Showed Of What Disgusting Teeth The House Elf Had.**

**- Bonjour Biddy, Please Call Me Siréne.**

**Biddy Now Smiled Wider.**

**- Stop Smiling, It's Disgusting, Go And Get Some Tea Instead.**

**Draco Was Annoyed By Biddy's Precense.**

**- Y-yes, M-mister M-malfoy, Sir !**

**Biddy Quickly Rushed Down The Hall, Nearly Crying.  
**_That Little Brat !_

_Who Does He Think He Is ?_

**- Votre Sale Petit...How Could You Say That To Her ?**

**Draco Looked Shocked, He Didn't Understand The French Part, But No One Had Ever Said Anything Against Him.**

**- What ?**

**Draco Was Walking Towards Her, He Was Looking Really Angry.**

**- You Have No Right To Say Things Like That To Me, Don't You Know I Am Going To Be A Death Eater ?**

**Draco Was Now Standing A Few Inches From Her Face.**

**He Was Almost Showing His Teeth, Growling At Her.**

**- Draco, Draco, Draco, Do You Really Think I'm Scared Of You ?**

**Siréne Was Smiling Up On His Face.**

**- Yes, You Are !**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes**

**- Stupid Boy, I'm Not Afraid Of Anything.**

**Draco Was Looking Furios.**

**Siréne Just Smiled.  
**_Mon Dieu, This Is More Plesant That I Tought._

_Pissing Draco Off Is Defenetly Something I Will Enjoy At Hogwarts._

_Just Look At Him, He Looks More...Alive.  
_**- Are You Done Staring At Me Or Do You Want To Stand Here And Waist Time I Could Be Sleeping...Drakie-Boy ?  
**_Oooh, He Is So Pissed Off._

_The Drakie-Boy Thing Only Made It Worse.  
_**Draco Stood There Just Loking Into Her Eyes For A Couple Off Seconds.**

**He Then Clenched His Fists And Then Cleared His Throat.**

**- If Madame Has Finished Trying To Piss Me Off I Can Show You Where My Room...Uhm, Your Room Is.**

**Draco Looked Completley Calm.**

**Siréne Couldn't Do Anything Else Then Follow Him.**

**They Went By A Series Off Doors Until Draco Finally Made A Turn And Opening Two Big Doors In Dark Wood.**

**In There It Was A Big Green Carpet, A Big Wardrobe, A Chandelier, In The Middle Of The Room Was A Big Bed Covered With Green Silk Sheets And There Wa Also A Piano In The Room.**

**- Youre Such A Slytherin...**

**Draco Smiled At The Comment.**

**- Of Course, And I Suit In It.**

**Siréne Yawned Big, So Did Draco.**

**They Both Started Laughing.**

**- Hey, Draco ?**

**Draco Looked At Her WIth A Questionig Look.**

**- Wont You Be Sleeping In The Room Besides Me ?**

**Draco Nodded.**

**- Well, Please Don't Like...Rape Me Or Something...**

**Draco's Eyes Widend.**

**- What ?**

**- Well Your Staring Is A Bit...Uhm...Effrayant, Scary.**

**Draco Started Laughing.**

**- I Don't Stare, And I Would Only Be Doing That Because You Look Pretty.**

**Now Siréne's Eyes Widened.**

**- Oh Mon Dieu, Monsieur Malfoy, Youre Making Me Blush, Who Wouldn't Want A Enfant Gâté With A Humogus Ego Like Yourself ?**

**Siréne Fluttered Her Big Eyelashes Causing Draco To Loose His Trail.  
**_Hmm, Let's Play A Bit With Him._

_I'm Tired, I Don't Want To Talk With Him Anymore, Pourqoui Pas ?  
_**Siréne Slowly Leaned Closer To Draco, She Had One Hand On His Left Shoulder And The Other One His Neck, She Slowly Leaned Her Face Down To His Neck.**

**She Ran Her Fingers Down And Up His Neck.**

**- Draco, I'm Really Tired...So Won't You Be A Angel And Go To Bed You To ?**

**She Then Let Her Lips Barely Touch His Neck And Then Slowly Walked To The Bed.**

**- Bon Nuit...**

**- G-good...N-night.**

**Siréne Watched Draco As He Stumbled Out The Door.**

**She Let Out A Small Giggle.**

**Siréne Had Always Got That Effect On Boys.**

**Bellatrix Was The One Learning Her The Charm That Is Perfect For Her.**

**That Was What She Had Done To Draco Just Now, She Simple Told Them What To Do And Then Sealed It With The Kiss On The Neck.**

**Siréne Fell Asleep With A Smile That Night.  
**_Mon Dieu, I Love Stupid Boys._

_There So Facile To Charm._

_And They Do Exactly As I Tell Them To._


	2. Love At First Sight ?

_**~ Draco's POV ~ **_

_Siréne, Siréne Lestrange._

_She Was Gorgeous._

_Her Eyes, Piercing Green._

_Her Hair, Silky Black._

_I...Adore How She Looks._

_But You Sure Notice That Bellatrix Has Raised Her._

**The Sun Was Rising, And Draco Hadn't Sleept A Bit That Night.**

**He Couldn't.**

**His Hole Body Was Shivering.**

_I Can't Be Interested In Her, I'm Interested In Georgina._

_We Went To Fucking Paris Togheter._

_Merlin's Beard, You Don't Even Know Siréne, You Just Met Her Yesterday._

**Draco Decided To Get Up And Went Into The Bathroom Took A Bath And Fixed His Hair.**

**He Then Went To Check If Siréne Was Up And Wanted Some Breakfast.**

**He Knocked Three Times And Then Opened The Door Slightly.**

**- Siréne, May I Come In ?**

**He Heard A Yawn.**

**- Oui...**

**Siréne Was Sitting On The Edge Of The Window Having One Leg Dangling Outside.**

**- So I Guess Your Not Afraid Of Heights ?**

**Siréne Giggled.**

**- Don't You Remember, I'm Not Afraid For Anything.**

**Draco Smiled At The Memory, He Had Been So Mad At Her.**

**He Almost Cursed Her.**

**He Would Have If He Wasn't...Scared Of Bellatrix.**

**- Do You Want Some Breakfast ?**

**Siréne Simply Nodded For An Answer.**

**- Biddy ! Draco Once Again Called For Here But Not To Loud.**

**There Didn't Went More Than 30 Seconds Before Biddy Came Rushing In.**

**- Y-yes, M-mister Malfoy, S-sir ?**

**Biddy looked Frightened, There Were A Couple Of Bruises On Her Arms And Legs.**

**She Had Probably Punished Herself For Getting Draco So Mad.**

**- Go..**

**- Biddy, Can You Please Make Us Some Breakfast, Were Starving.**

**Biddy Smiled.**

**- Ofcourse, Miss Le...Siréne.**

**She Rushed Down The Hall In Some Sort Of Strange Joy Skipps.**

**Draco Looked Back, Had Siréne Just Interrupted Him ?**

_That Little...How Could She Just Interrupt Me Like That ?_

_I Knew She Wasn't Something For Me._

_Georgina Would Never Interrupt Me !_

**- Something Wrong, Drakie-Boy ?**

**Siréne Did A Satisfaction Grin At Him.**

**Draco Felt The Rage Bubbling Inside Of Him.**

**The Adrenalin Rushing Trough His Veins.**

**- Aguamenti...**

**A Flood Of Water Hit Draco's Face, Socking His Clothes, Making His Hair Frizzy.**

**- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ?**

**Draco Showed His Teeth, Almost Growling At Her.**

**She Just Sat There And Smiled At Him.**

**- If You Saw Your Face Right Now !**

**She Laughed Hystericly.**

**Draco Took A Few Steps Closer, He Laid His Hand On Her Waist And One On Her Leg.**

**- I Promise You If You Don't Stop, I Will Most Defenetly Push You !**

**She Kept The Smile Up.**

**- I Don't Belive You, You Don't Got It In You.**

**Siréne Looked Her Piercing Eyes At Him.**

_She's Right, I Haven't Got It In Me._

**- I Will Spare You...For Now.**

**Draco Said It Will Glory In His Voice, Siréne Rolled Her Eyes.**

**- If You Are So Glorius, You Should Defenetly Do Something About Your Hair .**

**Siréne Ran Her Hand On His Head, Making His Hair Go Back In A Nice Slick.**

**She Then Did A Drying Spell On His Clothes.**

**- Now You Look...More Like Yourself...**

**There Was A Knock On The Door And Biddy Came In With A Smile.**

**- Me Coming With Youre Breakfast, Siréne..Uhm And M-mister M-Malfoy...S-sir.**

**Biddy Came Walking In With A Tray Filled With Toast, Fruit, Juice And A Pot Of Tea.**

**- Thank You Biddy.**

**Siréne Smiled As She Walked Over To Take The Tray From Biddy.**

**- Oh No,No, Siréne, Me Can Put On Table Meself.**

**Biddy Quickly Hurried Over To The Table At The Window.**

**She Then Walked Backwards Facing Draco, She Was Obviously Frightened.**

**She Half Runned Out Of The Room.**_**  
**__Stupid House Elf._

_I Didn't Say Anything To Her._

_But She At Least Respects Me__**.  
**_**- Wow, Looks Délicieux.**

**Siréne Took A Strawberry And Ate.**

**- How Do You Say Strawberry In French ?**

**- Fraise, Why Do You Wonder ?**

**Draco Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**They Ate Up And Siréne Once Again Sat On the Edge Of The Window.**

**Draco Poured Some Tea In A Cup.**

**- Tea, Siréne ?**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**- I'm Sorry But We Don't Have Any Sugar To Sweeten It With...**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**- Why Would I Sweeten It, It Ruins The Taste.**

**She Reached For The Cup And Sipped Some.**

**- Draco, If You Don't Want To, I Can Do It Myself.**

**Draco Looked Up From His Cup.**

**She Then Fell Backwards, Going Down, Quickly.**

**- SIRÉNE !**


	3. Nuthead, For Sure

_**~ Draco's POV ~  
**_**- SIRÉNE !**

**She Laughed.**

**It Looked Like Someone Was Pulling Her Hair Around, Her Eyes Watered A Bit By The Fast Wind Around Her.**

**She Wasn't More Than Inches From The Ground When Her Body Transformed, It Was Getting Darker, Floaty.**

**She Was Turning Into Smoke.**

_Shit, She Sure Is Mad._

**Siréne Came Trough The Window And Landed On The Bed.**

**She Laughed Hystericly Again.**

**- Youre Face, Mon Deiu !**

**She Rolled Around Laughing.**

**- What's So Funny, Did Drakie-Boy Wet Himself ?**

**Bellatrix Stood In The Door Opening, Her Eyes Was Bloodshot, As Always, Her Hair Was Frizzy And She Was Standing A Bit Crocket.**

**- No, I Did The Smoke Trick On Him.**

**Siréne Had Stopped Laughing And Rolled Over To Look At Bellatrix.**

**- I Wish I Had Seen His Face...**

**Bellatrix Smiled One Of Her Petrefying Smiles.**

**- Why Did You Come ?**

**Draco Said With Hidden Disgust.**

_She Probably Just Came To Check If I Had Killed Siréne Or Something._

_Pathetic._

**- Your Father Has Something To Tell You Both, He's In His Office.**

**With Thoose Words Bellatrix Left Again.**

**Siréne Rolled Over Again To Look At Him.**

**- What Could That Be ?**

**They Went Thruogh The Corridors Again.**

**Draco Walked As He Usally Did.**

_Merlin's Beard, Could She Walk Any Slower ?_

**- Siréne, Can You Hurry Up ?**

**Siréne Slowed Down A Bit As She Came To His Side.**

**- No...I...I'm Pretty Clumpsy When It Comes To Speed Walking...**

**She Looked Down On The Floor But Draco Could Still See That She Was Emberaced.**

_Why Is That Such A Big Deal ?_

_It's Only Walking..._

**- Can We Just Continue Walking ?**

**Siréne Walked Pass Him.**

_**~ Siréne's POV ~ **_

_Damn It, Why Did I Have To Tell Him That ?_

_It's So Emberacing !_

_He Probably Things I'm Such A Perdant, A Loser._

**They Stood Infront Of A Big Door, Even Bigger Then The One Leading To Draco's Room.**

**Draco Knocked Three Times,As Usally And Waited For A Reply.**

**- You May Enter.**

**Draco Opened The Door, Siréne Entered Followed By Draco.**

**- Draco, My Son, Siréne...I Have Something Important To Tell You, Please Sit Down.**

**His Hand Pointed Against Some Old Looking Chairs.**

**Besides The Chair There Was A Couple Of Shelfs With Books, A Big Desk Where Lucuis Were Sitting And A Piano, Like Draco's.**

**They Sat Down, Looking At Eachother For A Short Second.**

**Lucius Cleared His Throat, Mostly To Gain There Attention.**

**- Siréne, You Are Here Becuse The Dark Lord Choose You To Help Draco On His Test Of Becoming A Deatheater, He Personaly Want's To Talk To You Both.**

**Draco Made A Small Gasp, So Did Siréne.**

**The Tought Of Meeting The Dark Lord, Voldemort Himself, That Scares Anyone.**

**- When Will He Come ?**

**Draco Sounded Honored.**

_How Can He ?_

_Voldemort Will Kill Him If He Doesn't Pleae Him._

_I...I Don't Want Draco To Die, I Think._

**- Soon, Perhaps Tomorrow.**

**Draco Stood Up, Time To Leave.**

**They Were Once Again GoignThrough The Mansion.**

**- Draco ?**

**He Turned Around looking At Her.**

**- Yes ?**

**Siréne Smiled.**

**- Can't We Go Outside ?**

**Draco Looked Like He Was Thinking Hard.**

**- Well...It Isn't Much Of A Garden...You Probably Wouldn't Like It...**

**Draco Scratched His Head And Furrowed His Eyebrows.**

**- You'd Be Suprised By The Things I Like.**

**Draco Started Laughing.**

**- What ?**

**Draco Laughed Even More.**

**Is He Menatlly Ill Or Someting ?**

**- That Sounded So Wrong !**

**Siréne Started Laughing To When She Tought About It.**

**- I Think You Have Made Me Go Made, Siréne !**

**Siréne Stuck Out Her Tounge In A Childish Way.**

**After Almost Laughed Themself's To Death, Siréne Convinced Draco That She Didn't Care If The Outside Was Ugly, She Desperatly Wanted To Go Out.**

**They Had Gone To Draco's Room To Change Into More Suitable For The Outdoors.**

**Siréne Had Undressed To Only Underwear.**

_What Should I Wear ?_

_I Don't Know If It's Cold Or Warm._

_Maybe I Should Ask Draco..._

**Siréne Went In To The Guest Room Where Draco Already Had Changed Into Some What More Casual Clothing.**

**- Hey Draco, What Sh...**

**Draco Blushed And Turned His Back Against Her.**

**- Uhm...Siréne, Shouldn't You...Uhm, Put Something On You ?**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes And Sighed.**

**- Draco, I Am Wearing Something.**

**Draco Still Wouldn't Turn Around To Look At Her.**

**- Mon Dieu, Your Such A Bébé, I Was Just Wondering If You Know If It's Cold Or Warm Outside.**

**Draco Scratched His Head.**

_Okay, Now I'm Feed Up With This._

**Siréne Crept To Draco's Side And Then Stood Infront Of Him.**

**- Siréne, Merlin's Beard !**

**Siréne Didn't Move An Inch.**

**- I Don't Want To Talk To Your Back.**

**She Crossed Her Arms And Pouted Her Lips.**

**- Okay, Okay, I Think It's A Bit Chilly Outside.**

**Siréne Smiled.**

**- Merci...Oh, And For The Record, I Like It When It's Chilly Outside.**

**Draco Smiled As Siréne Was Going Into Her Room Again To Put Some Clothes On.**

**- So Do You Want To Walk Or Fly ? **

**Draco Turned Around With Raised Eyebrows.**

**- Fly, What Do You Mean With Fly ?**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes.**

**She Turned Into Smoke, And Then Back Again.**

**- Uhm, I Can't Do That, And By The Way Are You Really Going Out On The Damp Ground With Thoose Shoes.**

**Siréne Looked Down On Her Shoes.**

_Merde, His Right._

_There Leather._

**She Pulled Put Her Wand.**

**- Éliminer L'humidité**

**Siréne Looked At Draco, Wich Had Furrowed His Eyebrows Togheter.**

**- It's A Spell That Miss Maxine Learned Me, I Used To Collect Water Flowers, They Smell So Good.**

**Draco Quickly Changed Face Expression, From Confused To A Mocking Smile.**

**- Then I Know The Perfect Friend For You, Neville Longbottom.**

_Longbottom ?_

_As In Frank And Alice ?_

_They Were Tortyred Until Mental By Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan And Crouch JR._

_Mon Dieu, I Feel So Sorry For Him._

_But, They Were Sticking Their Noses In Deep Water._

**- Do You Mean Frank And Alice Longbottom's Son ?**

**Draco Smiled.**

**- Yes, I Can't Belive They Are Actually Pureblood's, It Was Right For Them To Be Tortyred, But They Were Mental Before, Ha !**

**Siréne Pulled Out Her Wand And Pushed Him To The Wall Faster Then Draco Could React.**

**She Had One Arm Pressing Against His Chest And One On His Throat, Her Wand Was Hardly Pushing Into Draco's Throath With The Arm Laying There.**

**- If You Ever, Ever, Say Things Like That Again, I Promise, I Will Tortyre You Mad.**

**Draco Tried To Get Some Air By Pushing His Head Against The Wall.**

**- Let Me Go...**

**Draco Gasped Out The Words.**

**Siréne Smiled Playfull.**

**- And Why Would I Do That, Monsieur Draco ?**

**He Tried To Push Her Away, But She Only Leaned Herself even More On Him, Making Him Gasped For Air.**

**His face Was Turning Red By Siréne's Pushing Arm.**

**- Why Should I Let You Go ?**

**Draco Closed His Eyes.**

**- You Should Let me Go Becuse...Becuse...Becuse, I Don't Fucking Know !**

**Siréne Smiled.**

**- Exactly What I Wanted To Hear.**

**She Slowly Let Him Free From Her Arms.**

**Draco Bent Forward And Put His Hand Around His Throat, Gasping For Air.**

**- Siréne, Damn It, Why The Hell Did You Do That ?**

**He Still Haden't Catched His Breathe Quite.**

**- I Did It Becuse You Shouldn't Say That About Other People's Family.**

**Draco Stood Up And Looked At Her.**

**- You Sure Are Mad, Siréne Lestrange.**

**She Giggled And Then Turned Into her Smoke Shape, She Then Hit Draco, Grabbing Her Arms Around Him And Then Went Out The Window.**


	4. Jealousy

**~ Draco's POV ~ **

**Draco Saw As Siréne Hit Him And Then Felt Her Arms Around Him.**

**They Flew Out The Window, Crashing Trough The Sky.**

**- Isn't It Great ?**

**Siréne Went Faster And Higher.**

**Draco Saw As The Mansion Got Smaller And Smaller.**

**- I Get Why You Like This More Then Walking.**

**She Giggle Again.**

**She Then Went Straight Down, Heading For The Ground.**

**- Hold On, Drakie-Boy !**

**Draco Saw The Ground Coming Closer And Closer.**

**- Siréne, Slow Down, Were Going To Crash !**

**She Only Went Faster.**

**Draco Closed His Eyes As They Were Inches From The Ground.**

**He Then Felt Solid Ground Under His Feet.**

_Am I Dead ?_

_I Don't Feel Diffirent._

_Maybe That's The Thing, Your Not Suppose To._

_Merlin's Beard, I Can't Be Dead, I'm Suppose To Meet The Dark Lord, And Become A Deatheater !_

_**-**_** Are You Going To Faint Or Something ? **

**Draco Slowly Opened His Eyes And Saw Siréne Standing Inches From Him, Smiling.**

**He Was A Bit To Satisfied That She Was Standing So Close To Him, And Backed Away A Few Inches.**

**Sirénes Shrugged Her Shoulders And Started Walking The Opposite Direction.**

**Draco Looked Around.**

**They Were On A Cliff, Or More Like A Mountain Edge.**

**There Was A Forest Behing Them And A River Close By.**

**Siréne Was Balancing On The Very Edge Of The Whole Mountain.**

**- You Will At Least Not Fall And Die...**

**He Mumled For Himself.**

**- Aucun, I Wont.**

**Draco Almost Jumped, He Wasn't Prepared For An Answer.**

**- I'm Not Deaf, Bête.**

**She Jumped On One Leg Switching At Each Jump.**

**- A What Now ?**

**Siréne Turned Around.**

**- It's Your New Nickname, Bête.**

**She Smiled And Started Walking Up To The Forest.**

**- What Does It Mean, And Where Are You Going ?**

**She Looked At Him As She Went Passed Him.**

**- It Means Stupid, And I'm Going To Bathe In The River !**

_Stupid ?_

_Yeah, Right._

_Wait, River ?_

**- What, But You Haven't Got A Bathing Suit !**

**She Turned Around Rolled Her Eyes And Showed The Top Of Her Bra Strap.**

**Draco Flinched.**

_Merlin's Beard, She's A Girl !_

_Get A Grip !_

_Girls Wear Bra's !_

_Georgina Does To, You've Even Seen It !_

**- Are You Coming, Bête ?**

**Siréne Was Standing A Couple Of Feet Away, Her Hair Was Caught By The Wind.**

**- Hey, If You Call Me Bête, Can I Call You Something ?**

**Siréne Looked Like She Was Thinking.**

**- Okay, Sure, What Do You Want To Call Me ?**

**Draco Tought Hard.**

_Hmm, It's Got To Be Something She Doesn't Understand._

**- What Languges Do You Know ? **

**Siréne Thought About It.**

**- Well Of Course French And English...Uhm, A Bit Spanish, German, Japanese And Mandarin...Nothing Else.**

**Draco Smiled.**

**- So You Don't Know What My Name Means ?**

**Siréne Looked Childish.**

**- Uhm..Does Your Name Mean Anything ?**

**Draco Laughed.**

**- Yes, Draco Means Dragon In Latin.**

**Siréne Smiled.**

**- Well Then I'll Call You...Deme, Short For Dementis, Mad.**

_It Suits Her._

_Dementis, Mad._

**- So, You Know Latin ?**

**Draco Smiled.**

**- Since The Age Of Five.**

**Siréne Shook Her Head And Started Walking Again.**

**She Looked Back At Draco That Started Following Her.**

**~ Siréne's POV ~ **

**The Cold Water Hit Siréne's Feet.**

**She Walked Further Out.**

**She Stopped As It Came Up To Her Thighs.**

**She Looked Back As She Saw Draco Still Standing, Fully Dressed, Where She Had Left Her Clothes.**

**- Aren't You Coming ? **

**Draco Flinched And Took A Step Back.**

**He Shook His Head Fast.**

**She Walked To Him.**

**- Bête, Honestly, Are You Afraid Of The Water ?**

**Draco Looked Away, Blushing.**

**- It's Nothing To Be Ashamed About.**

**Draco Looked Into Her Eyes.**

_His Eyes Looks...Watery._

_It Looks Like He's Going To Cry._

**Siréne Strook Her Hand Against His Chin.**

**- N'a Senti Aucune Crainte, Feel No Fear...**

**Draco Smiled Vaguely.**

**- Sentio Nullus Formidilosus, Feel No Fear...**

**Draco Slowly Undressed.**

**Siréne Took His Hands And Slowly Walked Backwards, Heading For The River.**

**She Had Locked Her Eyes With His.**

**Siréne Felt The Cold Water Brushing Her Feet As She Came To The River.**

**Draco Stiffened When He Did.**

**- Il Est Très Bien, Bête, It Is Fine, Your Okay...**

**They Were Out On Knee High Water When Draco Stopped.**

**- I-i...Can't...**

**He Hugged Siréne As Hard As He Could, Without Squeezing Her To Death.**

_Wha...What Is He Doing..?_

_Is He...Holding...Hugging Me ?_

**Siréne Hugged Him Back And Put Her Head On His Shoulder.**

**Draco Did The Same, He Then Started Walking Again.**

**They Were One Waist High Water.**

**Siréne Could Feel His Bare Chest Moving Faster And His Heart Beating Harder.**

**- Draco, We Can Stop Here.**

**Draco Hadn't Quite Realised They Were On That Deep Water Until He Opened His Eyes.**

**- I...I Did It.**

**Siréne Got Out Of His Grip.**

**- See It Wasn't That Horrible, Was It ?**

**Siréne Splashed Some Water On Him.**

_Oh Shit..._

**Draco Stiffened Again, He Looked Down And Crossing His Arms.**

**Then He Did Something Siréne Didn't Expect.**

**He Splashed Back.**

**And So The War Began.**

**Draco And Siréne Crawled Up On The Beach, Almost Laughing Themselfs To Death.**

**They Rolled Around In The Grass.**

**They Both Helped Each Other Up, But Quickly Fell Down Again, Laughing.**

**- Mon Dieu, I Haven't Had This Fun In Years !**

**Siréne's Eye's Was Watering.**

**They Both Rolled Around So They Laid Face To Face.**

**Draco Put His Hand On Her Waist, Pushing Her Closer To Him.**

**He Snuggeled Her Nose, Stroking Her Hair, Her Cheeks, Her Arms, Her Back And Her Mouth.**

**- Bête, Why...**

**He Started Kissing Her Jaw Line, Moving To Her Cheek**_**.**_

**- Schhh...We Will Have To Go Back Soon...**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes And Rolled Around With Him Causing Her To Sit On Top On Him.**

**She Held His Arms To The Ground So He Couldn't Move.**

**- We Will Go Back Now, Bête...**

_Why Did He Do That ?_

_I Can't, I Wont !_

_Is He Really That Selvfish ?_

**- If You Don't Wake Up From Your Day Dreaming We Are Going To Smash Into One of The Mansion's Stone Walls, Deme.**

**Siréne Quickly Manovered Them So They Were Going Trough The Window To Draco's Room.**

**They Landed On Draco's Bed, Siréne Wasn't Used To Landing Two People Yet So The Speed Made Them Roll Around A Bit.**

**They Started Laughing.**

**Draco Then Sat Up And Looked At Her.**

**Draco Cupped His Hands Around Siréne's Face.**

**- Deme, I Want You To Know That...**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes.**

**- Stop It.**

**Draco Looked Hurt.**

_Draco Is...Nice._

_But I Can't..._

**There Was A Knock On The Door.**

**- M-mister M-malfoy, S-sir ?**

**Draco Sighed Loudly.**

**- What Biddy ?**

**He Stood Up And Fixed His Robes, So Did Siréne.**

**- Well, T-there I-is A Visitor, Waiting For You In The " Common Room " ...**

**Oh, And Siréne, Master Lucius, Mistress Lucius And Mistress Lestrange Want To Talk To You, They Are In Master Lucius Office.**

**Draco Quickly Went Trough The Door.**

**- Uhm, Biddy, Can You Please Show Me The Way, I'm Still A Bit Lost...**

_He´s Hurt, I Shouldn't Had Told Him Off Like That._

**Siréne Stood Outside The Door To Lucius Malfoy's Office, She Knocked And Bellatrix Opened And Pulled Her In.**

**Lucius And Narcissa Stood With Concerened Faces Beside's Each Other.**

**- Listen, Siréne, We Do Not Have Much Time, I Love You More Than My Own Life, I Want You To Live, Even If I Have To Sacriffice Myself Instead.**

**Siréne Felt Confused.**

_What The Heck Is She Talking About ?_

**- I...We, Want You To Leave, Now, Before The Dark Lord Comes To See You And Draco, Please, Leave, You Can Live With Miss Maxine For Now, Or Where Ever You Want !**

**Bellatrix Was At The Edge Of Crying.**

**Narcissa Was Holding Lucius Hands, Even Lucius Were Looking A Bit Concerned.**

**- I Don't Want To Leave, I Like It Here And I Higly Doubt That The Dark Lord Will Kill Me On Our First Meeting.**

**Bellatrix Turned Her Head Down.**

**- I Sure Hope So...**

**Lucius Went To Bellatrix's Side.**

**- Siréne, You Can Not Regret Your Answer Late, Do You Really Want To Stay ?**

**Siréne Tought Hard About It.**

**- Yes, Yes I Do...**

**Lucius Started A Grin Of Satisfaction.**

**- Exellent, Now You May Leave.**

**Siréne Was Wandering Down The Hall, When She Suddnely Didn't Remember Where To Go.**

_Merde, Where Was Bêne's Room Now Again ?_

_Left, Left, Straight...Left Again ?_

_Or Was It Right ?_

_I Can't Remember !_

_Well I Got To Get It Right Sometime..._

_**~ Draco's POV ~**_

_Damn Siréne._

_Why Wouldn't She Like Me ?_

_I Don't Look Bad._

_And Who Is Coming Now ?_

_Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy ?_

_No, It's Not Like Them._

**Draco Kept Thinking About Who It Could Be As He Wanered The Halls For The " Common Room ".**

_Maybe Professor Snape...No._

**He Decided Not To Knock As He Was There.**

**In There Was A Blonde Haired Girl Sipping On Some Tea.**

_Georgina !_

**She Turned Her Head Around As She Heard Someone Coming Trough The Door.**

**- Hello Draco, I Have Missed You So Much !**

**She Almost Ran To Him To Hug Him.**

**- Hello Sexy...**

**She Stopped And Looked At Him.**

**- Draco, Stop It, Not Now...**

**Georgina Blushed.**

_Why The Hell Is She Here ?_

**She Did A Gesture For Them To Sit Down.**

**- So, Draco, I Haven't Heard From You Since Our Trip To Paris, Wich Was Lovely, Merlin's Beard, I Really Did Buy Much Clothes, Didn't I, Oh Well, How Have You Been Since ?**

**Draco Smiled.**

_Finally Someone Is Interested._

**- A Little Bit Of That, A Little Bit Of Thoose...**

_I'm Glad She Came, If I'm Lucky, She Makes Siréne Jealous._

**- Busy, With What Draco, I Want To Know, Now !**

**- Uhm, Well, Bellatrix's Apprentice, Siréne And Bellatrix Is Now Staying Here And Siréne Is Starting At Hogwarts, She's A Former Student Of Miss Maxine's School Of Witchcraft.**

**Georginas Eye's Went Dark As She Heard The Name Siréne.**

**She Was Jealous.**

**- Oh...**

**She Was Obviously Wanting Him To Ask Her What She Had Been Doing.**

**- So...What Have You Been Doing ?**

**Georgina Sighed.**

**- Finally, Tought You'd Never Ask !**

**Draco Was Pleased To Have Georgina, Someone Pleasuring His Words.**

**- Well, Draco, I Will Have To Leave Now...If You Don't Want Me To Sleep Over...**

**Draco Tought About It.**

**- I'm Sorry, But I Don't Think My Father Would Like It To Much.**

**Draco Was Just At The Door As Someone Opened It From The Other Side.**

**- Oh Shi...Oh Hello Bête...And...Person.**

**Draco Made A Grin Of Satisfaction.**

**He Knew That Georgina Was Going To Do Something...Drastic.**

**- Hello, Deme...This Is Georgina, Georgina This Is Siéren.**

**Georgina Put On A Evil Grin.**

**- I Am His Girlfriend.**

**Georgina Quickly Ran To Him And Gave Him A Deep Kiss.**

**In The Corner Of His Eye Draco Saw Siréne Raising Her Eyebrows At Him.**

**Draco Kissed Her Back.**

**- Uhm...Well Bye...**

**Siréne Then Quickly Ran Through The Hall.**

**Draco Smiled.**

**She Had Belived The Kiss.**

**- Draco, Your Such A Good Kisser.**

**Georgina Went Home A Couple Of Minutes Later.**

**Draco Went To His Room.**

**When He Opened The Door, He Saw Siréne Sitting On The Edge Of The Window.**

**Her Eyes Were Blood Shot.**

_She's Been Crying._

_Damn It..._

_**-**_** Siréne...Are You Okay ?**

**Golden Birds Were Flying Around Her.**

**She Had Obviously Used An Avis Spell.**

**- Oui, Why Wouldn't I Be ?**

**Draco Didn't Understand.**

_Girls, They Are So Complicated !_

_**-**_** Inflammo.**

**Draco Looked Up To See All Of The Birds Being Burnt To Death, Only Black Feathers Were Left After Them.**

**- Bella, Wants Me To Leave, And I Might, Tomorrow.**

**Draco Wanted To Say Something, But He Didn't Know What.**

**- Siréne, Say Honestly, Are You Really Okay, I Can't Be With You, Georgina And I...We Are...Well, We Are We.**

**Siréne Didn't Look At Him.**

**- I'm Fine, I Don't Want To Be With You, I'm Maybe Not Even A Pureblood, Something A Malfoy Like You Are Not To Interact With, You Know, Draco, Without Your Name Your A Nobody, I Don't Even Know My Real, So Why The Hell Care About Yours, You Are A Nobody To Me Draco, You Don't Mean A Fuck To Me.**

**Siréne Went Out The Window, Leaving Draco Alone.**


	5. Derec, Voldemort, The Ministry Of Magic

~ Draco's POV ~

**Draco Had A Horrible Night Full Of Dreamss With Siréne Casting The Crucio Spell On Him, Laughing And Dancing Around With Other Deatheaters.**

**And When He Wasn't Dreaming He Was In A Thick Black Gel That He Was Drowning In.**

**Suddenly, Everything Became Bright.**

**He Saw Siréne Talking To The Dark Lord, They Were Arguing.**

**The Dark Lord Took Her Hand, He Marked Her.**

**Siréne Turned Around And Was Running Towards Draco With Tears In Her Eyes, She Was Trying To Escape.**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA !**

**A Chill Went Down Draco's Spine When He Heard Himself Screaming The Spell Out.**

**Siréne Was Struck By The Green Light Coming From Draco's Wand.**

**Blood Came Out Of Her Mouth And The Life In Her Eye's Were Dissipearing.**

**- Bête...Why...?**

**She Fell Backwards And Stopped Breathing.**

**Draco Had Killed Her.**

**- SIRÈNE !**

**Draco Was Throwing Himself Up In Sitting Position.**

**The Sweat Was Dripping From Him.**

**~ Siréne's POV ~**

**Siréne Woke Up By Some One Screaming Her Name.**

_It Was Bête, No Doubt._

_I Hate Him._

_That Fucking Retard._

_He Should Be Glad I Didn't Hurt Him._

**Siréne Had Gotten Dressed And Then Fixed Herself Up.**

**- Biddy, Please Come Here !**

**Biddy Came Skipping Trough The Doors.**

**- Yes, Siréne ?**

**Biddy Was Smiling, As Always She Saw Siréne, Showing Of Her Gross Teeth.**

**- Well I Wondered If You Could Bring Some Breakfast For Me.**

**Biddy Nodded And Was Going Out The Door When She Suddenly Remembered.**

**- Is Mister Malfoy Joining You For Breakfast ?**

**Siréne Flinched As She Heard Mister Malfoy.**

**- No, He Isn't...**

**Biddy Nodded Again And Started Her Odd Skipping Again.**

**Siréne Was Eating As Bellatrix Came To Her In Smoke Shape.**

**- Siréne, I'm So Sorry, I Didn't Think He Would Come So Early, He's Hear, We Can't Go !**

**Bellatrix's Eyes Were Flickering, Not Focusing On Anything.**

**Siréne Dropped Her Cup.**

_The Dark Lord, He Is Here._

_Waiting For Me._

**- I Have To Go, I Love You.**

**Bellatrix Then Dissipeard Out The Hall.**

**Siréne Was Picking Up The Pieces Of The Cup As She Cut Herself.**

**- Merde...**

**The Blood Was Rushing Out, Soaking Her Skirt And Dripping Down On The Floor.**

**- Mmm, Smells Delicious...**

**Siréne Looked Up, Shocked To Hear Anyone.  
At The Bed Sat A Tall Pale Man, He Had Red Eyes, Black Spiky Hair And A Long Black Coat.**

**- Hello Siréne, I'm Derec...**

**He Went Over To Her Side, Picking Up The Rest Of The Pieces.**

**He Then Took The Pieces From Her Hand Revealing The Cut.**

**He Slowly Leaned Forward And Licked It.**

**- Hey, What Are You Doing ?**

**He Didn't Bother About Her.**

**Siréne Tried To Snatch Her Hand Out Of His Grip, But It Was Like His Hand Was Made Out Of Stone.**

**- Derec, Stop It.**

**Bellatrix Stood In The Door Opening.**

**She Was Herself Again, Just As Cold And Mad As Usal.**

**Derec Moved Away From Siréne Wiping His Mouth Off.**

**- Just As I Tought, Beautiful People Do Usally Have The Best Blood.**

**Siréne Looked Down On Her Hand, The Bleeding Had At Least Stopped.**

**- Siréne, The Dark Lord Is Waiting For You In The Dungeons.**

_Shit, That's Uhm...Down The Hall, Two Stairs Down...Merde, I Don't Remember._

**Derec Had Noticed Her Furrowed Togheter Eyebrows.**

**- I Can Follow You There If You Don't Remember.**

**Bellatrix Flinched, She Didn't Trust Him.**

**- Bellatrix, It's Okay, I Wont Hurt Her.**

_Mon Dieu, I Feel Like A Child._

_I Can Take Care Of Myself !_

**- That Wont...**

**Bellatrix Cut Her Off.**

**- Derec If You Hurt Her, You Are In Deep Shit, Siréne Go With Him...**

**Before Siréne Could React Derec Had Picked Her Up In His Arms And Was Running In Inhuman Speed Down The Hall.**

**Before Siréne Got A Grip About What Was Happening Derec Put Her Down Again.**

**- Here We Are Now, Siréne.**

**Siréne Felt A Bit Sick.**

**- Mon Dieu, Don't Do That Again, Please...**

**Derec Smiled.**

**- J'espére Que Vous Faites De Lá, De Toute Beauté.**

**Siréne Smiled When She Heard The French.**

_Wow, He's Good At French, Really Good._

_I Hope You Make It Out Of There, Beautiful._

_He Called Me Beautiful..._

**- Comment Avez-Vous Apprende Le Français ? **

**Siréne Put Her Hands On Her Hips, Smiling.**

**Derec Giggled.**

**- Didn't You Have An Appointment With The Dark Lord ?**

**Siréne Sighed, She Shivered.**

**- Hey, Your Are Going To Be Alright, Promise.**

**Siréne Felt Comfortable With Derec.**

**Derec Knocked On The Door.**

**- Siréne Is Here, My Lord.**

**The Door Was Open And A Horrible Stench Hit Siréne.**

**She Wrinkled Her Nose.**

**- Relax, The Dark Lors Isn't Half As Bad As The Smell.**

**A Smirk Spred Around Derec's Face, The Same With Siréne.**

**- Now, Go In...**

**Derec Gave Siréne A Slight Push On The Back.**

**Siréne Went Trough The Door Just To See A Long Stair Infront Of Her.**

**She Went Up And Saw A Vault.**

**She Went In And Knelt.**

**- I'm Here My Lord.**

**She Heard Steps And Then Saw A Pair Of Shiny Boots Infront Of Her.**

**- Dear Siréne, I Have Been Expecting You, Do You Know How Important You Are To Me Right Now ?**

**Siréne Hold In A Gasp.**

_**Me ?**_

_**Am I Important To The Dark Lord ?**_

**- No, My Lord, I Haven't Got Much Information, Only That I Will Help Draco On His Task.**

**Voldemort Was Pacing Around Her.**

**He Suddenly Stopped In Front Of Her And Looked On Down On Her.**

**- Stand Up And Look At Me.**

**His Voice Was Demanding.**

**Siréne Did As He Said, She Wasn't Afraid.**

**Her Eyes Was Meet By A Big Pair Of Red Eyes.**

_**It Feels Like He's Staring Down To My Soul.**_

_**Thoose Eyes Have Seen So Much Pain.**_

_**He Has Caused So Much Pain...**_

**They Stood Like That For A Couple Of Minutes Until Voldemort Finally Moved Out On The Balcony.**

**Siréne Followed Him.**

**- Draco Is Supposed To Become A Deatheater, One Of My Servants, But Only Becuse Of His Father, If He Wasn't A Malfoy I Would Have No Interest In Him, He Doesn't Have The Character For It...**

**Voldemort Once Again Stared Down On Siréne's Eyes.**

**- But You, You Have The Guts To Kill, You Are Not Sensitive...**

_**Wrong, He Is So Wrong...**_

**- If You Sucessfully Help Draco On His Task, You May Also Be A Deatheater If You Wish To, If He Fails, You Will Kill Him And Take His Place.**

**Siréne Hesitated.**

**- My Lord, This Decision Would Be Easier If I Knew What Draco's Task Was.**

**Voldemort Put On A Evil, But Satifacted Grin.**

**- You Shall Bring Me Harry Potter, Fully Alive.**

**Siréne Didn't Quite Understand What Happened.**

**The Dark Lord Took Her Hand And Turned It Around So He Saw Her Wrist.**

**He Wispered Something.**

**Siréne Only Picked Up "Lun" Something.**

**Siréne Had No Idea What It Meant.**

**She Then Saw The Dark Mark Taking Place On Her Wrist.**

**Ony To Once Again Dissipear Down Her Skin.**

**Siréne Was Tumbling Down The Stairs.**

**She Felt Like She Was Going To Faint.**

**She Then Tripped On A Step.**

**She Closed Her Eyes And Was Ready To Feel As The Stone Edge Cut Trough Her Skull.**

**She Felt A Couple Of Strong, Cold Arms Around Her.**

**She Opened Her Eyes And They Were Met By A Pair Of Blood Red Eyes.**

**Derec Was Just Inches From Her Face.**

**His Arms Were Around Her Waist, Gripping Her Tightly.**

**- Derec...**

**He Carried Her Down The Rest Of The Stairs, Not Letting His Eyes Of Her.**

**He Once Again Ran In Inhuman Speed To Draco's Room.**

**He Was Gentle When He Sat Her Down On Draco's Bed.**

**He Leaned Down, Putting His Hands On Both Sides Of Siréne.**

**- What Did He Say To You ?**

**Siréne Felt Tears Rushing Down Her Cheeks.**

**- He A-asked Me To Become A Deatheater, With Or Wothout Draco, If He Fails I Have To Kill Him...Potter, I Have To Get Potter...He Marked Me...**

**She Hyper-Ventilated.**

_**No, No, No !**_

_**I Wont...I Can't !**_

_**Bête...**_

_**Potter's Gonna Die, For Sure.**_

_**I'm Going To Get Him...**_

**- Schh, You Are Going To Be Alright...**

**He Leaned Even More Forward, Causing They're Noses To Touch, Then They're Foreheads And Finally Their Lips.**

**Derec Kissed Her Positively, Determinedly And Hungry.**

**Siréne Kissed Him Back.**

**His Hands Found Their Way Up To Her Arms.**

**One Of Them Didn't Stop There, It Went Up To Her Neck.**

**Derec's Tounge Barely Touched Siréne's.**

**She Answered It.**

**Siréne Could Feel Derec's Fangs With Her Tounge.**

**She Suddenly Slit Her Tounge On Them.**

**She Could Feel The Blood Drip Down On Derec's Lips, His Tounge And Then Down His Throath.**

**He Pulled Himself Away From Her Lips.**

**His Eyes Were Even Darker Then Before.**

**- Siréne I'm Sorry...**

**He Hissed And Showed His Fangs.**

**He Then Grabbed Her Hair And Pulled It To The Side Forcing Her Whole Neck To Follow.**

**Siréne Felt The Burning Sensation Of His Fangs Going Through Her Skin, Further Down To Her Veins.**

**Her Sight Was Getting Darker And Blurry.**

**- De...Derec... **

**~ Draco's POV ~ **

**Draco Didn't Get Up That Morning.**

**He Didn't Bother To.**

**And He Felt Like He Didn't Have A Reason For.**

**He Heard Biddy Go Trough The Hall To Ask Siréne If She Wanted Breakfast.**

_**Damn It, I Can't Just Lay Here...**_

**Draco Heared A Cup Breaking From Siréne's Room, Followed By A Few Merde's.**

**Draco Quickly Got Dressed And Planned On Going To The Library To Look For Some Potions Books.**

**He Was Going Out The Door As Biddy Came Trough The Door.**

**- Oh, Mister M-malfoy, Sir, Me Very Sorry !**

**Draco Sighed Loudly.**

**- What Biddy ?**

**Biddy Looked Slightly To The Left Of Draco Like She Was Hoping Siréne Was Coming Through The Door At Any Minute.**

_**Like That's Going To Happen...**_

_**She Hates Me.**_

**- Well, The Dark Lord Has Arrived, But Siréne Is Going There First, Master Malfoy Want's You To Go To His Office And Talk To Him.**

**Biddy Went Down The Hall And So Did Draco.**

**Draco Saw His Father Standing At The Window Glacing Out With A Glorious Smile On His Face.**

**Draco Sat Down On A Chair And His Father Turned To Him.**

**- Draco, I Want To Know What Classes You Are Taking This Year.**

**Draco Haden't Really Tought About It Yet.**

**- Well, I Am Concidering Ancient Runes, Transfiguration And Extra Potions, But That Will Be Allot With Quiditch Trainigs.**

**Draco Rolled His Eyes.**

_**Cut The Shit, Already.**_

**- Draco, My Son, This Is Very Big, You Are Meeting The Dark Lord.**

**Lucuis Looked Dreamy With A Smirk On His Lips.**

**- Yes Father, It Is.**

**Suddenly A Guy With Black Spiky Hair,Pale Skin And Dark Brown Eyes Sat Beside Draco.**

**- Lucuis, Draco...The Dark Lord Is Waiting For You.**

**Draco Looked At Him.**

**The Guy Was Looking The Same Age As Draco.**

**He Had A Smirk On His Face.**

**When Draco Looked Closer At Him, He Spotted Blood In The Corner Of His Mouth.**

**The Guy Noticed It And Quickly And Smoothly Licked It Away.**

**- Thank You Derec For Letting Us Know, Draco, You Can Go.**

**As Draco Were Going Down The Hall The Guy, Derec, Was Going After Him.**

**Draco Had An Uneasy Feeling About Him.**

**- You Like Her.**

**Draco Turned Around.**

**- What, Who Do I Like ?**

**Derec Smirked.**

**- Siréne, But You Can't Have Her, She Hates You.**

**Draco Was Stunned.**

_**What The Fuck ?**_

_**How The Hell Did He Know That ?**_

_**Siréne Doesn't Hate Me...Does She ?**_

**- What Do You Know About Siréne, You Creep ?**

**Derec Smirked Again, Almost Showing His Sharp Fangs.**

**- More Then You...Bête.**

**Draco Gasped.**

**- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ?**

**Draco Growled At Derec.**

_**No One, No One Else Than Siréne Is Aloud To Call Me That !**_

**- She Calls You That, In Her Toughts, But It's Always Close To Stupid, Retard And Such.**

**Derec Kept That Smirk, That Draco Now Hated, Up.**

**- What Do You Mean, Sure Shit, You Suck Blood And Read Minds ?**

**Derec Smiled Wider When He Heard The Comment.**

**- Yes I Can.**

**Draco Started Walking Again, Faster Then Before.**

_**Like I Am Going To Believe This Shit.**_

_**How Fucking Stupid Does That Vampire Freak Think I Am ?**_

**- I'm Not A Freak And I Think You Are Very Stupid.**

**Derec Was Looking At Him With The Same Piercing Eyes Siréne Had Used Last Night.**

**Draco Flickered At The Memory.**

**- Aah, You Don't Like The Fact That My Eyes Looks Like Siréne's.**

**Draco Was Fed Up With This, He Hurried Down The Stairs And Went Trough The Door Without Knocking.**

**He Went Up The Stairs And Then Trough The Vault And Knelt In The Middle Of The Room.**

**- Draco, Finally You Are Here...**

**Draco Shivered When He Heard The Dark Lord's Voice.**

**He Then Heard Steps Coming Towards Him And Then Passed Him.**

**- Follow Me Out On The Balcony.**

**Draco Stood Up Without Raising His Eyes.**

**He Went Through The Next Vault And Stood Besides The Dark Lord, But Two Steps Behind Him.**

**- Draco, Do You Want To Be A Deatheater ?**

**Draco Knew The Answer.**

**- Yes, My Lord.**

**The Dark Lord Took A Deep Breathe.**

**- And I Will Have Your Loyalty Forever ?**

**In The Corner Of His Eye, Draco, Saw The Dark Lord Turning Around To Look At Him.**

**He Turned His Head Down Further.**

**- Yes, My Lord.**

**The Dark Lord Started Walkig And Turned Around To Draco's Back.**

**Draco Turned His Head Up.**

**He Then Felt Something Sharp Touch His Neck.**

**- Is Your Loyalty For Me So Strong That If I Asked You To Peirce Your Own Neck On This Blade, You Would ?**

**Draco Shivered.**

**He Turned His Head Down A Bit.**

**He Felt The Sharp And Pointy Edge Of The Blade.**

**He Took A Deep Breathe And Then Throwed His Head Backwards.**

**He Felt The Edge Of The Blade Getting Bigger And Then Touch His Neck Bone.**

**The Blood Was Rushing Down His Neck.**

**He Almost Moaned Of The Pain.**

**His Skin Was Burning, It Felt Like.**

**Draco Wanted To Pull Himself Of The Blade, But He Couldn't.**

**Finally, After What Felt Like Ages The Dark Lord Pulled The Blade Away And The Pressure Realesed.**

**- You Have Proven Yourself Loyal To Me Draco...**

**He Then Took Draco's Wrist Between His Thumb And Pointing Finger.**

**- If You Bring Me Potter Alive, You Will Have The Dark Mark On Your Wrist, But For Now You Will Only Have This...**

**The Dark Lord Mumbeled Something To Fainted For Draco To Hear.**

**The Dark Lords Wand Started To Glow A Bit.**

**Draco Saw The Mark Taking Shape, But It Didn't Stay On, It Dissipeard.**

**His Eyes Grew Big.**

**- What Was That, My Lord ?**

**The Dark Lord Smirked.**

**- Havent Your Father Tought You Not To Speak Unless You Are Spoken To ?**

**The Dark Lord Quicky Slapped The Back Of Draco's Neck, On The Bleeding Wound.**

**Draco Almost Hissed Of The Pain.**

**The Blood Was Slowly Flowing Down His Back.**

**- I'm Sorry, My Lord.**

**That Was All Draco Could Force Out Of Himself.**

**- Now Go Away !**

**Draco Headed Down The Stairs.**

**Draco Had Decided, As He Was Walking The Corridors, To Pay Siréne A Visit.**

_**How Mad Can She Still Be ?**_

_**It's Been A Day...**_

_**And I Am Going To Say I'm Sorry.**_

_**She Can't Just Interrupt Me.**_

**He Was At The Door.**

**Draco Just Stood There For A Couple Of Minutes.**

_**Stop Being Such A Fucking Chicken !**_

**Draco Knocked A Couple Of Times.**

**He Didn't Get An Answer.**

**Draco Felt Worried.**

_**What If Something Has Happened To Her !**_

_**It's Probably That Derec Guy's Fault.**_

_**Stupid Vampire Shit.**_

**Draco Walked In.**

**He Saw Siréne At The Bed, Her Back Facing Him.**

**She Turned Around With Her Eyes Widely Opened.**

**- Draco ?**

**She Quickly Put Her Right Hand On Her Neck.**

**- Siréne, Did The Dark Lord Hurt You ?**

**She Rolled Her Eyes And Shaked Her Head Side To Side.**

**- Ofcourse Not, No One Has Hurt Me...**

**Draco Didn't Believe Her.**

**- Then What Are You Hiding ?**

**He Took Some Steps Towards Her.**

**She Quickly Backed A Few, Reaveeling The Bed Sheets.**

**They Were Blood Stained.**

**- WHAT THE HEL DID DEREC DO TO YOU ?**

**She Didn't Bother Draco's Loud Screaming.**

**- He Cared For Me, I Messed It Up...**

**She Crossed Her Arms, But She Had Put Her Hair Infront Of Her Neck Concealing It.**

**- Siréne...I Care For You...**

**She Sighed Loudly.**

**Draco Took Some More Steps Heading For Her, Attempting To Put His Hand On Her Cheek.**

**- No You Don't, Malfoy, You Just Think You Do, Derec Cares For Me, You Care For Georgina.**

**She Slapped His Hand Down As He Was Raising It.**

**- Siréne, No One Caring For You Would Fucking Make You Bleed !**

**She Stiffened Up.**

**Draco Smirked Of Satisfaction, But He Didn't Notice It Himself.**

**- You Fucking Bastard, Do You Really Think I Give A Fuck About What You Think ?**

**Draco Could See Her Eyes Tearing.**

**- I Don't Want You, I Want Derec, How The Fuck Can You Be So Slow ?**

**Draco Was Boiling Inside.**

**- Merlin's Beard, You Are So Irritating, Just Shut Up For Now And Let Me Speak !**

**Draco Concealed Her Mout And Locked Her Hands Behind Her Back.**

**She Was Twisting Hard To Try To Get Out Of Draco's Grip.**

**- Siréne, I Don't Care About Georgina, She's A Nobody To Me, I Care About You, But If You Are Truly, Truly Happy With Derec, I Will Leave You Alone, But Please Don't Hate Me...**

**She Calmed Down.**

**Draco Slowly Let Her Go, As He Did He Took The Hair Away From Siréne's Neck.**

**It Reveiled Four Dark, Bloody Wounds.**

**He Almost Gasped For Air.**

**- Draco, You Shouldn't Have Done That...**

**Draco Was About To Look At Her Face When Her Fist Hit His Face.**

**Siréne Hit Hard, Draco Could Hear A Cracking Noice.**

**His Nose.**

**Draco Fell Do The Floor By The Power In Siréne's Punch.**

**- Salaud Muets, You Really Think You Can Decide What I Will Do And Don't ?**

**Draco Held His Nose.**

**The Blood Was Flowing Down On The Floor.**

**- Fuck It, Siréne, This Is The Second Time Today I'm Bleeding.**

**She Bent Down To His Level.**

**- Is That If You Asked Me If The Dark Lord Hurt Me, Because He Hurt You ?**

**Draco Bent His Head Down, Showing His Wound On His Neck.**

**- That Just Had To Hurt...**

**She Ran Her Fingers On The Wound.**

**Draco Relaxed By The Touch.**

**- It's Durt In It...**

**Draco Didn't Notice That Siréne Pulled Out Her Wand.**

**He Slowly Turned His Head Up.**

**- Keep It Down, Bête...**

**He Did As She Said.**

**- Why ?**

**Siréne Smirked At Him.**

**- Diffindo...**

**Draco Gasped As His Wound Once Again Was Open.**

**She Gave Draco A Half Smirk.**

**- Désolé...**

**Siréne Cleaned His Wound Quickly Without Causing Draco Too Much Pain.**

**- Episky...**

**Draco Felt It Close Up.**

**He Touched His Neck, As Smooth As Before.**

**Siréne Turned His Head Up.**

**- Shit, I Punched You Hard, It's Broken.**

**Draco Smiled Vaugley.**

**- Episky...**

**There Was A Loud Crack.**

**Draco Throwed His Head Forward In Pain.**

**- Couldn't You Give Me A Warning At Least ?**

**Siréne Laughed.**

**- Shut Up, You Bébé...**

**She Turned His Head Up Again, And Started Cleaning His Face From The Blood.**

**When Draco Was Clean They Still Sat On The Floor Talking.**

**Suddenly Draco Remembered.**

**- Hey, Come Here.**

**He Pulled Siréne Closer To Himself.**

**He Pulled Her Hair Back From Her Neck, reaveling Her Wounds Again.**

**He Pulled Out His Wand.**

**- Epi...**

**Siréne Pulled Herself Back.**

**- NO !**

**She Crawled Back Even More Against The Wall, Holding Her Hand On It.**

**Draco Raised His Eyebrows.**

**- I-i'm Sorry, I J-just Tought, S-since You Healed...**

**Siréne Cut Him Off.**

**- Well You Tought Wrong !**

**She Stood Up And Closed Her Eyes.**

**It Looked Like She Was Thinking Hard.**

**Before Draco Knew, Derec Had Come In.**

**- Bonjour, Belle Et Stupide Draco...**

**Siréne Smiled When She Heard Derec's Voice.**

**- Bonjour, Mon Charmant Vampire, S'il Vous Plaît Arrêter De M'appeler Belle...**

**Draco Sighed Loudly.**

**Derec Look At Him Nonchalantly.**

_**Fucking Bat Boy.. **_

**Derec Looked At Draco Again.**

**- What Is Your Problem ?**

**Draco Smirked.**

**- Your My Problem, Vampire Trash.**

**Derec Hissed At Him.**

**- Oh, So Daddy's Boy Want's A Fight, Not To Busy Kissing Ass I Hope.**

**Draco Felt Adrenalin Rushing Trough His Veins.**

**He Was Building Up Power For A Attack Against Derec.**

**- Come On, You Coward.**

**Draco Couldn't Hold It In Anymore.**

**He Throwed Himself At Derec.**

**- YOU FUCKING BAT MOTHERFUCKER !**

**Derec Didn't Move A Centimeter When Draco Hit Him.**

**Draco Felt Like He Had Hit A Massive Rock.**

**Derec Then Throwed Him To The Stone Wall.**

**But Draco Didn't Stop There.**

**He Once Again Went At Derec.**

**Wand Raised.**

**- Prepare To Die, Bat Boy.**

**Derec Just Laughed At Him.**

**- Like You Would Dare, Dragon Wannabe.**

**Draco Growled At Derec.**

**- Shut It, Both Of You !**

**Draco And Derec Turned Their Heads Around At The Same Time.**

**Siréne Was Staring Out The Window.**

**- Isn't That Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Williamson, Broderick Bode, Alastor Moody And...Barty Crouch Senior ?**

**The Same Moment She Said It Bellatrix And Barty Crouch Junior Came In.**

**- Bella, They Are Coming !**

**Bellatrix Was Obviously Nervous.**

**- I Know, Siréne, We Will Be Leaving Now, You And Draco Will Be Coming To.**

**Draco Saw Siréne's Eyes Widening.**

**- Bellatrix, Sure They Are Marked, But You Can't See It.**

**Draco Turned His Head Around To Look At Derec.**

**- You Stupid Vampire, They Have Mad Eye With Them !**

**Barty Hissed As He Heard The Name.**

**- Shut Up, Let's Go.**

**Bellatrix Quickly Helped Them Pack Their Things, Just In Time To See The Member Of The Ministry Of Magic Enter The Malfoy Mansion.**


	6. Hogwarts

~ Draco's POV ~

**Draco Had A Horrible Night Full Of Dreamss With Siréne Casting The Crucio Spell On Him, Laughing And Dancing Around With Other Deatheaters.**

**And When He Wasn't Dreaming He Was In A Thick Black Gel That He Was Drowning In.**

**Suddenly, Everything Became Bright.**

**He Saw Siréne Talking To The Dark Lord, They Were Arguing.**

**The Dark Lord Took Her Hand, He Marked Her.**

**Siréne Turned Around And Was Running Towards Draco With Tears In Her Eyes, She Was Trying To Escape.**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA !**

**A Chill Went Down Draco's Spine When He Heard Himself Screaming The Spell Out.**

**Siréne Was Struck By The Green Light Coming From Draco's Wand.**

**Blood Came Out Of Her Mouth And The Life In Her Eye's Were Dissipearing.**

**- Bête...Why...?**

**She Fell Backwards And Stopped Breathing.**

**Draco Had Killed Her.**

**- SIRÈNE !**

**Draco Was Throwing Himself Up In Sitting Position.**

**The Sweat Was Dripping From Him.**

**~ Siréne's POV ~**

**Siréne Woke Up By Some One Screaming Her Name.**

_It Was Bête, No Doubt._

_I Hate Him._

_That Fucking Retard._

_He Should Be Glad I Didn't Hurt Him._

**Siréne Had Gotten Dressed And Then Fixed Herself Up.**

**- Biddy, Please Come Here !**

**Biddy Came Skipping Trough The Doors.**

**- Yes, Siréne ?**

**Biddy Was Smiling, As Always She Saw Siréne, Showing Of Her Gross Teeth.**

**- Well I Wondered If You Could Bring Some Breakfast For Me.**

**Biddy Nodded And Was Going Out The Door When She Suddenly Remembered.**

**- Is Mister Malfoy Joining You For Breakfast ?**

**Siréne Flinched As She Heard Mister Malfoy.**

**- No, He Isn't...**

**Biddy Nodded Again And Started Her Odd Skipping Again.**

**Siréne Was Eating As Bellatrix Came To Her In Smoke Shape.**

**- Siréne, I'm So Sorry, I Didn't Think He Would Come So Early, He's Hear, We Can't Go !**

**Bellatrix's Eyes Were Flickering, Not Focusing On Anything.**

**Siréne Dropped Her Cup.**

_The Dark Lord, He Is Here._

_Waiting For Me._

**- I Have To Go, I Love You.**

**Bellatrix Then Dissipeard Out The Hall.**

**Siréne Was Picking Up The Pieces Of The Cup As She Cut Herself.**

**- Merde...**

**The Blood Was Rushing Out, Soaking Her Skirt And Dripping Down On The Floor.**

**- Mmm, Smells Delicious...**

**Siréne Looked Up, Shocked To Hear Anyone.  
At The Bed Sat A Tall Pale Man, He Had Red Eyes, Black Spiky Hair And A Long Black Coat.**

**- Hello Siréne, I'm Derec...**

**He Went Over To Her Side, Picking Up The Rest Of The Pieces.**

**He Then Took The Pieces From Her Hand Revealing The Cut.**

**He Slowly Leaned Forward And Licked It.**

**- Hey, What Are You Doing ?**

**He Didn't Bother About Her.**

**Siréne Tried To Snatch Her Hand Out Of His Grip, But It Was Like His Hand Was Made Out Of Stone.**

**- Derec, Stop It.**

**Bellatrix Stood In The Door Opening.**

**She Was Herself Again, Just As Cold And Mad As Usal.**

**Derec Moved Away From Siréne Wiping His Mouth Off.**

**- Just As I Tought, Beautiful People Do Usally Have The Best Blood.**

**Siréne Looked Down On Her Hand, The Bleeding Had At Least Stopped.**

**- Siréne, The Dark Lord Is Waiting For You In The Dungeons.**

_Shit, That's Uhm...Down The Hall, Two Stairs Down...Merde, I Don't Remember._

**Derec Had Noticed Her Furrowed Togheter Eyebrows.**

**- I Can Follow You There If You Don't Remember.**

**Bellatrix Flinched, She Didn't Trust Him.**

**- Bellatrix, It's Okay, I Wont Hurt Her.**

_Mon Dieu, I Feel Like A Child._

_I Can Take Care Of Myself !_

**- That Wont...**

**Bellatrix Cut Her Off.**

**- Derec If You Hurt Her, You Are In Deep Shit, Siréne Go With Him...**

**Before Siréne Could React Derec Had Picked Her Up In His Arms And Was Running In Inhuman Speed Down The Hall.**

**Before Siréne Got A Grip About What Was Happening Derec Put Her Down Again.**

**- Here We Are Now, Siréne.**

**Siréne Felt A Bit Sick.**

**- Mon Dieu, Don't Do That Again, Please...**

**Derec Smiled.**

**- J'espére Que Vous Faites De Lá, De Toute Beauté.**

**Siréne Smiled When She Heard The French.**

_Wow, He's Good At French, Really Good._

_I Hope You Make It Out Of There, Beautiful._

_He Called Me Beautiful..._

**- Comment Avez-Vous Apprende Le Français ? **

**Siréne Put Her Hands On Her Hips, Smiling.**

**Derec Giggled.**

**- Didn't You Have An Appointment With The Dark Lord ?**

**Siréne Sighed, She Shivered.**

**- Hey, Your Are Going To Be Alright, Promise.**

**Siréne Felt Comfortable With Derec.**

**Derec Knocked On The Door.**

**- Siréne Is Here, My Lord.**

**The Door Was Open And A Horrible Stench Hit Siréne.**

**She Wrinkled Her Nose.**

**- Relax, The Dark Lors Isn't Half As Bad As The Smell.**

**A Smirk Spred Around Derec's Face, The Same With Siréne.**

**- Now, Go In...**

**Derec Gave Siréne A Slight Push On The Back.**

**Siréne Went Trough The Door Just To See A Long Stair Infront Of Her.**

**She Went Up And Saw A Vault.**

**She Went In And Knelt.**

**- I'm Here My Lord.**

**She Heard Steps And Then Saw A Pair Of Shiny Boots Infront Of Her.**

**- Dear Siréne, I Have Been Expecting You, Do You Know How Important You Are To Me Right Now ?**

**Siréne Hold In A Gasp.**

_**Me ?**_

_**Am I Important To The Dark Lord ?**_

**- No, My Lord, I Haven't Got Much Information, Only That I Will Help Draco On His Task.**

**Voldemort Was Pacing Around Her.**

**He Suddenly Stopped In Front Of Her And Looked On Down On Her.**

**- Stand Up And Look At Me.**

**His Voice Was Demanding.**

**Siréne Did As He Said, She Wasn't Afraid.**

**Her Eyes Was Meet By A Big Pair Of Red Eyes.**

_**It Feels Like He's Staring Down To My Soul.**_

_**Thoose Eyes Have Seen So Much Pain.**_

_**He Has Caused So Much Pain...**_

**They Stood Like That For A Couple Of Minutes Until Voldemort Finally Moved Out On The Balcony.**

**Siréne Followed Him.**

**- Draco Is Supposed To Become A Deatheater, One Of My Servants, But Only Becuse Of His Father, If He Wasn't A Malfoy I Would Have No Interest In Him, He Doesn't Have The Character For It...**

**Voldemort Once Again Stared Down On Siréne's Eyes.**

**- But You, You Have The Guts To Kill, You Are Not Sensitive...**

_**Wrong, He Is So Wrong...**_

**- If You Sucessfully Help Draco On His Task, You May Also Be A Deatheater If You Wish To, If He Fails, You Will Kill Him And Take His Place.**

**Siréne Hesitated.**

**- My Lord, This Decision Would Be Easier If I Knew What Draco's Task Was.**

**Voldemort Put On A Evil, But Satifacted Grin.**

**- You Shall Bring Me Harry Potter, Fully Alive.**

**Siréne Didn't Quite Understand What Happened.**

**The Dark Lord Took Her Hand And Turned It Around So He Saw Her Wrist.**

**He Wispered Something.**

**Siréne Only Picked Up "Lun" Something.**

**Siréne Had No Idea What It Meant.**

**She Then Saw The Dark Mark Taking Place On Her Wrist.**

**Ony To Once Again Dissipear Down Her Skin.**

**Siréne Was Tumbling Down The Stairs.**

**She Felt Like She Was Going To Faint.**

**She Then Tripped On A Step.**

**She Closed Her Eyes And Was Ready To Feel As The Stone Edge Cut Trough Her Skull.**

**She Felt A Couple Of Strong, Cold Arms Around Her.**

**She Opened Her Eyes And They Were Met By A Pair Of Blood Red Eyes.**

**Derec Was Just Inches From Her Face.**

**His Arms Were Around Her Waist, Gripping Her Tightly.**

**- Derec...**

**He Carried Her Down The Rest Of The Stairs, Not Letting His Eyes Of Her.**

**He Once Again Ran In Inhuman Speed To Draco's Room.**

**He Was Gentle When He Sat Her Down On Draco's Bed.**

**He Leaned Down, Putting His Hands On Both Sides Of Siréne.**

**- What Did He Say To You ?**

**Siréne Felt Tears Rushing Down Her Cheeks.**

**- He A-asked Me To Become A Deatheater, With Or Wothout Draco, If He Fails I Have To Kill Him...Potter, I Have To Get Potter...He Marked Me...**

**She Hyper-Ventilated.**

_**No, No, No !**_

_**I Wont...I Can't !**_

_**Bête...**_

_**Potter's Gonna Die, For Sure.**_

_**I'm Going To Get Him...**_

**- Schh, You Are Going To Be Alright...**

**He Leaned Even More Forward, Causing They're Noses To Touch, Then They're Foreheads And Finally Their Lips.**

**Derec Kissed Her Positively, Determinedly And Hungry.**

**Siréne Kissed Him Back.**

**His Hands Found Their Way Up To Her Arms.**

**One Of Them Didn't Stop There, It Went Up To Her Neck.**

**Derec's Tounge Barely Touched Siréne's.**

**She Answered It.**

**Siréne Could Feel Derec's Fangs With Her Tounge.**

**She Suddenly Slit Her Tounge On Them.**

**She Could Feel The Blood Drip Down On Derec's Lips, His Tounge And Then Down His Throath.**

**He Pulled Himself Away From Her Lips.**

**His Eyes Were Even Darker Then Before.**

**- Siréne I'm Sorry...**

**He Hissed And Showed His Fangs.**

**He Then Grabbed Her Hair And Pulled It To The Side Forcing Her Whole Neck To Follow.**

**Siréne Felt The Burning Sensation Of His Fangs Going Through Her Skin, Further Down To Her Veins.**

**Her Sight Was Getting Darker And Blurry.**

**- De...Derec... **

**~ Draco's POV ~ **

**Draco Didn't Get Up That Morning.**

**He Didn't Bother To.**

**And He Felt Like He Didn't Have A Reason For.**

**He Heard Biddy Go Trough The Hall To Ask Siréne If She Wanted Breakfast.**

_**Damn It, I Can't Just Lay Here...**_

**Draco Heared A Cup Breaking From Siréne's Room, Followed By A Few Merde's.**

**Draco Quickly Got Dressed And Planned On Going To The Library To Look For Some Potions Books.**

**He Was Going Out The Door As Biddy Came Trough The Door.**

**- Oh, Mister M-malfoy, Sir, Me Very Sorry !**

**Draco Sighed Loudly.**

**- What Biddy ?**

**Biddy Looked Slightly To The Left Of Draco Like She Was Hoping Siréne Was Coming Through The Door At Any Minute.**

_**Like That's Going To Happen...**_

_**She Hates Me.**_

**- Well, The Dark Lord Has Arrived, But Siréne Is Going There First, Master Malfoy Want's You To Go To His Office And Talk To Him.**

**Biddy Went Down The Hall And So Did Draco.**

**Draco Saw His Father Standing At The Window Glacing Out With A Glorious Smile On His Face.**

**Draco Sat Down On A Chair And His Father Turned To Him.**

**- Draco, I Want To Know What Classes You Are Taking This Year.**

**Draco Haden't Really Tought About It Yet.**

**- Well, I Am Concidering Ancient Runes, Transfiguration And Extra Potions, But That Will Be Allot With Quiditch Trainigs.**

**Draco Rolled His Eyes.**

_**Cut The Shit, Already.**_

**- Draco, My Son, This Is Very Big, You Are Meeting The Dark Lord.**

**Lucuis Looked Dreamy With A Smirk On His Lips.**

**- Yes Father, It Is.**

**Suddenly A Guy With Black Spiky Hair,Pale Skin And Dark Brown Eyes Sat Beside Draco.**

**- Lucuis, Draco...The Dark Lord Is Waiting For You.**

**Draco Looked At Him.**

**The Guy Was Looking The Same Age As Draco.**

**He Had A Smirk On His Face.**

**When Draco Looked Closer At Him, He Spotted Blood In The Corner Of His Mouth.**

**The Guy Noticed It And Quickly And Smoothly Licked It Away.**

**- Thank You Derec For Letting Us Know, Draco, You Can Go.**

**As Draco Were Going Down The Hall The Guy, Derec, Was Going After Him.**

**Draco Had An Uneasy Feeling About Him.**

**- You Like Her.**

**Draco Turned Around.**

**- What, Who Do I Like ?**

**Derec Smirked.**

**- Siréne, But You Can't Have Her, She Hates You.**

**Draco Was Stunned.**

_**What The Fuck ?**_

_**How The Hell Did He Know That ?**_

_**Siréne Doesn't Hate Me...Does She ?**_

**- What Do You Know About Siréne, You Creep ?**

**Derec Smirked Again, Almost Showing His Sharp Fangs.**

**- More Then You...Bête.**

**Draco Gasped.**

**- HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ?**

**Draco Growled At Derec.**

_**No One, No One Else Than Siréne Is Aloud To Call Me That !**_

**- She Calls You That, In Her Toughts, But It's Always Close To Stupid, Retard And Such.**

**Derec Kept That Smirk, That Draco Now Hated, Up.**

**- What Do You Mean, Sure Shit, You Suck Blood And Read Minds ?**

**Derec Smiled Wider When He Heard The Comment.**

**- Yes I Can.**

**Draco Started Walking Again, Faster Then Before.**

_**Like I Am Going To Believe This Shit.**_

_**How Fucking Stupid Does That Vampire Freak Think I Am ?**_

**- I'm Not A Freak And I Think You Are Very Stupid.**

**Derec Was Looking At Him With The Same Piercing Eyes Siréne Had Used Last Night.**

**Draco Flickered At The Memory.**

**- Aah, You Don't Like The Fact That My Eyes Looks Like Siréne's.**

**Draco Was Fed Up With This, He Hurried Down The Stairs And Went Trough The Door Without Knocking.**

**He Went Up The Stairs And Then Trough The Vault And Knelt In The Middle Of The Room.**

**- Draco, Finally You Are Here...**

**Draco Shivered When He Heard The Dark Lord's Voice.**

**He Then Heard Steps Coming Towards Him And Then Passed Him.**

**- Follow Me Out On The Balcony.**

**Draco Stood Up Without Raising His Eyes.**

**He Went Through The Next Vault And Stood Besides The Dark Lord, But Two Steps Behind Him.**

**- Draco, Do You Want To Be A Deatheater ?**

**Draco Knew The Answer.**

**- Yes, My Lord.**

**The Dark Lord Took A Deep Breathe.**

**- And I Will Have Your Loyalty Forever ?**

**In The Corner Of His Eye, Draco, Saw The Dark Lord Turning Around To Look At Him.**

**He Turned His Head Down Further.**

**- Yes, My Lord.**

**The Dark Lord Started Walkig And Turned Around To Draco's Back.**

**Draco Turned His Head Up.**

**He Then Felt Something Sharp Touch His Neck.**

**- Is Your Loyalty For Me So Strong That If I Asked You To Peirce Your Own Neck On This Blade, You Would ?**

**Draco Shivered.**

**He Turned His Head Down A Bit.**

**He Felt The Sharp And Pointy Edge Of The Blade.**

**He Took A Deep Breathe And Then Throwed His Head Backwards.**

**He Felt The Edge Of The Blade Getting Bigger And Then Touch His Neck Bone.**

**The Blood Was Rushing Down His Neck.**

**He Almost Moaned Of The Pain.**

**His Skin Was Burning, It Felt Like.**

**Draco Wanted To Pull Himself Of The Blade, But He Couldn't.**

**Finally, After What Felt Like Ages The Dark Lord Pulled The Blade Away And The Pressure Realesed.**

**- You Have Proven Yourself Loyal To Me Draco...**

**He Then Took Draco's Wrist Between His Thumb And Pointing Finger.**

**- If You Bring Me Potter Alive, You Will Have The Dark Mark On Your Wrist, But For Now You Will Only Have This...**

**The Dark Lord Mumbeled Something To Fainted For Draco To Hear.**

**The Dark Lords Wand Started To Glow A Bit.**

**Draco Saw The Mark Taking Shape, But It Didn't Stay On, It Dissipeard.**

**His Eyes Grew Big.**

**- What Was That, My Lord ?**

**The Dark Lord Smirked.**

**- Havent Your Father Tought You Not To Speak Unless You Are Spoken To ?**

**The Dark Lord Quicky Slapped The Back Of Draco's Neck, On The Bleeding Wound.**

**Draco Almost Hissed Of The Pain.**

**The Blood Was Slowly Flowing Down His Back.**

**- I'm Sorry, My Lord.**

**That Was All Draco Could Force Out Of Himself.**

**- Now Go Away !**

**Draco Headed Down The Stairs.**

**Draco Had Decided, As He Was Walking The Corridors, To Pay Siréne A Visit.**

_**How Mad Can She Still Be ?**_

_**It's Been A Day...**_

_**And I Am Going To Say I'm Sorry.**_

_**She Can't Just Interrupt Me.**_

**He Was At The Door.**

**Draco Just Stood There For A Couple Of Minutes.**

_**Stop Being Such A Fucking Chicken !**_

**Draco Knocked A Couple Of Times.**

**He Didn't Get An Answer.**

**Draco Felt Worried.**

_**What If Something Has Happened To Her !**_

_**It's Probably That Derec Guy's Fault.**_

_**Stupid Vampire Shit.**_

**Draco Walked In.**

**He Saw Siréne At The Bed, Her Back Facing Him.**

**She Turned Around With Her Eyes Widely Opened.**

**- Draco ?**

**She Quickly Put Her Right Hand On Her Neck.**

**- Siréne, Did The Dark Lord Hurt You ?**

**She Rolled Her Eyes And Shaked Her Head Side To Side.**

**- Ofcourse Not, No One Has Hurt Me...**

**Draco Didn't Believe Her.**

**- Then What Are You Hiding ?**

**He Took Some Steps Towards Her.**

**She Quickly Backed A Few, Reaveeling The Bed Sheets.**

**They Were Blood Stained.**

**- WHAT THE HEL DID DEREC DO TO YOU ?**

**She Didn't Bother Draco's Loud Screaming.**

**- He Cared For Me, I Messed It Up...**

**She Crossed Her Arms, But She Had Put Her Hair Infront Of Her Neck Concealing It.**

**- Siréne...I Care For You...**

**She Sighed Loudly.**

**Draco Took Some More Steps Heading For Her, Attempting To Put His Hand On Her Cheek.**

**- No You Don't, Malfoy, You Just Think You Do, Derec Cares For Me, You Care For Georgina.**

**She Slapped His Hand Down As He Was Raising It.**

**- Siréne, No One Caring For You Would Fucking Make You Bleed !**

**She Stiffened Up.**

**Draco Smirked Of Satisfaction, But He Didn't Notice It Himself.**

**- You Fucking Bastard, Do You Really Think I Give A Fuck About What You Think ?**

**Draco Could See Her Eyes Tearing.**

**- I Don't Want You, I Want Derec, How The Fuck Can You Be So Slow ?**

**Draco Was Boiling Inside.**

**- Merlin's Beard, You Are So Irritating, Just Shut Up For Now And Let Me Speak !**

**Draco Concealed Her Mout And Locked Her Hands Behind Her Back.**

**She Was Twisting Hard To Try To Get Out Of Draco's Grip.**

**- Siréne, I Don't Care About Georgina, She's A Nobody To Me, I Care About You, But If You Are Truly, Truly Happy With Derec, I Will Leave You Alone, But Please Don't Hate Me...**

**She Calmed Down.**

**Draco Slowly Let Her Go, As He Did He Took The Hair Away From Siréne's Neck.**

**It Reveiled Four Dark, Bloody Wounds.**

**He Almost Gasped For Air.**

**- Draco, You Shouldn't Have Done That...**

**Draco Was About To Look At Her Face When Her Fist Hit His Face.**

**Siréne Hit Hard, Draco Could Hear A Cracking Noice.**

**His Nose.**

**Draco Fell Do The Floor By The Power In Siréne's Punch.**

**- Salaud Muets, You Really Think You Can Decide What I Will Do And Don't ?**

**Draco Held His Nose.**

**The Blood Was Flowing Down On The Floor.**

**- Fuck It, Siréne, This Is The Second Time Today I'm Bleeding.**

**She Bent Down To His Level.**

**- Is That If You Asked Me If The Dark Lord Hurt Me, Because He Hurt You ?**

**Draco Bent His Head Down, Showing His Wound On His Neck.**

**- That Just Had To Hurt...**

**She Ran Her Fingers On The Wound.**

**Draco Relaxed By The Touch.**

**- It's Durt In It...**

**Draco Didn't Notice That Siréne Pulled Out Her Wand.**

**He Slowly Turned His Head Up.**

**- Keep It Down, Bête...**

**He Did As She Said.**

**- Why ?**

**Siréne Smirked At Him.**

**- Diffindo...**

**Draco Gasped As His Wound Once Again Was Open.**

**She Gave Draco A Half Smirk.**

**- Désolé...**

**Siréne Cleaned His Wound Quickly Without Causing Draco Too Much Pain.**

**- Episky...**

**Draco Felt It Close Up.**

**He Touched His Neck, As Smooth As Before.**

**Siréne Turned His Head Up.**

**- Shit, I Punched You Hard, It's Broken.**

**Draco Smiled Vaugley.**

**- Episky...**

**There Was A Loud Crack.**

**Draco Throwed His Head Forward In Pain.**

**- Couldn't You Give Me A Warning At Least ?**

**Siréne Laughed.**

**- Shut Up, You Bébé...**

**She Turned His Head Up Again, And Started Cleaning His Face From The Blood.**

**When Draco Was Clean They Still Sat On The Floor Talking.**

**Suddenly Draco Remembered.**

**- Hey, Come Here.**

**He Pulled Siréne Closer To Himself.**

**He Pulled Her Hair Back From Her Neck, reaveling Her Wounds Again.**

**He Pulled Out His Wand.**

**- Epi...**

**Siréne Pulled Herself Back.**

**- NO !**

**She Crawled Back Even More Against The Wall, Holding Her Hand On It.**

**Draco Raised His Eyebrows.**

**- I-i'm Sorry, I J-just Tought, S-since You Healed...**

**Siréne Cut Him Off.**

**- Well You Tought Wrong !**

**She Stood Up And Closed Her Eyes.**

**It Looked Like She Was Thinking Hard.**

**Before Draco Knew, Derec Had Come In.**

**- Bonjour, Belle Et Stupide Draco...**

**Siréne Smiled When She Heard Derec's Voice.**

**- Bonjour, Mon Charmant Vampire, S'il Vous Plaît Arrêter De M'appeler Belle...**

**Draco Sighed Loudly.**

**Derec Look At Him Nonchalantly.**

_**Fucking Bat Boy.. **_

**Derec Looked At Draco Again.**

**- What Is Your Problem ?**

**Draco Smirked.**

**- Your My Problem, Vampire Trash.**

**Derec Hissed At Him.**

**- Oh, So Daddy's Boy Want's A Fight, Not To Busy Kissing Ass I Hope.**

**Draco Felt Adrenalin Rushing Trough His Veins.**

**He Was Building Up Power For A Attack Against Derec.**

**- Come On, You Coward.**

**Draco Couldn't Hold It In Anymore.**

**He Throwed Himself At Derec.**

**- YOU FUCKING BAT MOTHERFUCKER !**

**Derec Didn't Move A Centimeter When Draco Hit Him.**

**Draco Felt Like He Had Hit A Massive Rock.**

**Derec Then Throwed Him To The Stone Wall.**

**But Draco Didn't Stop There.**

**He Once Again Went At Derec.**

**Wand Raised.**

**- Prepare To Die, Bat Boy.**

**Derec Just Laughed At Him.**

**- Like You Would Dare, Dragon Wannabe.**

**Draco Growled At Derec.**

**- Shut It, Both Of You !**

**Draco And Derec Turned Their Heads Around At The Same Time.**

**Siréne Was Staring Out The Window.**

**- Isn't That Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Williamson, Broderick Bode, Alastor Moody And...Barty Crouch Senior ?**

**The Same Moment She Said It Bellatrix And Barty Crouch Junior Came In.**

**- Bella, They Are Coming !**

**Bellatrix Was Obviously Nervous.**

**- I Know, Siréne, We Will Be Leaving Now, You And Draco Will Be Coming To.**

**Draco Saw Siréne's Eyes Widening.**

**- Bellatrix, Sure They Are Marked, But You Can't See It.**

**Draco Turned His Head Around To Look At Derec.**

**- You Stupid Vampire, They Have Mad Eye With Them !**

**Barty Hissed As He Heard The Name.**

**- Shut Up, Let's Go.**

**Bellatrix Quickly Helped Them Pack Their Things, Just In Time To See The Member Of The Ministry Of Magic Enter The Malfoy Mansion.**


	7. The Sorting, Slytherin Of Gryffinor ?

**~ Siréne's POV ~ **

**The Moment They Arrived At Hogwarts Hagrid Told Siréne To Follow Him, She Would Be Sorted Before All The New Students Starting First Grade.**

**He Told Siréne About All The Teachers, She Of Course Already Knew About Professor Snape, He Also Told Her All About The Diffirent Student Homes And Points And Quidditch, Wich She Also Already Knew About.**

**Hagrid Had Then Escorted Her To The Great Hall.**

**They Were Walking Some Stairs When Suddenly Two Red Haired Gyus Showed Up.**

**- Hello Hagrid And...Girl.**

**They Said It At The Same Time.**

**They Were With No Doubt Twins.**

_Probably Weasly's._

**- Merlin's Beard, What Are You Two Doing Here, Isn't Dumbeldore Having A Speech ?**

**Hagrid Started Walking Again Followed By Siréne And The Twins.**

**They Rushed Trough The Corridors Leading Two A Pair Of Big Doors.**

**Siréne Could Hear A Man Talking.**

**- Well It's Time For Us To Leave You Now, Just Walk In When He Says Your Name.**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**Hagrid Silently Walked In, Only A Few People Noticed It.**

**The Twins Were Still Standing Outside With Siréne.**

**- Aren't You Going To Go In ?**

**They Looked At Eachother.**

**- After You Fred.**

**He Waved His Arm At The Door.**

**- No, After You George.**

**He Also Waved His Arm At The Door.**

**Siréne Giggled.**

**- Pleased To Amuse You, Miss...**

**The Boy Called Fred Looked At Her.**

**- Alistairs, But Please, Call Me Siréne.**

**They Both Looked At Eachother Again.**

**- Well Then, Siréne.**

**They Said It At The Same Time.**

**- Have You Ever Been To Hogsmeade ?**

_Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade..._

_That's That Little Town Outside Hogwarts._

**- No, But I'm Planning To.**

**George Nodded.**

**- Well Be Sure To Visit Our Shop Then, It's Called " Weaslys' Wizard Wheezes ", There You Can Find Anything Between Puking Pills To Love Potions !**

**Siréne Smiled And Nodded.**

**- Of Course I Will.**

**They Both Nodded And Then Went Trough The Doors.**

**Siréne Now Listened To The Man Talking.**

**- And Now That The Weasly Twins Have Decided To Join Us, I Have A Special Announcment, We Have A New Student, She Is Starting Year Six And Is A Former Student Of The Elegant School Beauxbatons, Please Miss Alistairs, Come In.**

**Siréne Took A Deap Breathe And Went Trough The Doors.**

**She Saw Four Big Tables With About Fivehoundred People At Each, Everybody Was Looking At Her.**

**She Saw Draco Sitting In The Middle Of Crabbe And Goyle, At Another Table She Saw Harry Sitting Next To Hermonie And Ron, At Another Luna.**

**She Went Up To Dumbledore That Was Standing With A Hat In His Hand.**

**She Sat Down At The Chair.**

**Dumbledore Put The Hat On Her Head.**

**- Hmm, Your A Difficult One, You Have A Strong Opinion, A Graceful Mind, Great Skills And A Kind Heart.**

**Siréne Sat There Waiting.**

**- You Also Want To Show That You Can Take Care Of Yourself, Your A Fast Thinker And Smart.**

**Siréne Sighed.**

**- Well, You Better Be A...SLYTHERIN !**

**Everybody At Draco's Table, Beside's Pansy, Georgina And Some Other Girl, Stood Up Clapped Their Hands And Exulted, Especially The Guys.**

**She Went Of The Chair And Decided To Make Something Special Of It, She Looked At Dumbledore And He Nodded.**

**She Did What Everybody At Beauxbatons Made Think She Was A Misfit For.**

**Instead Of The Usal Blue Butterflies, She Made Flaming Ones.**

**But These Were Flaming Green Instead Of Red, Orange And Yellow.**

**That Only Made The Slythering Exulting More.**

**She Skipped Down The Stage And Went To Sit Down At The Edge.**

**Draco Stood Up And Waved At Her.**

**She Went Over There In Time To See Crabbe Push The Whole Line Of People Sitting On The Bench Almost Fall Over.**

**It Did Enough Place For Siréne.**

**She Raised Her Eyebrows At Draco.**

**He Just Smirked And Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**All The First Years Came In And Got Sorted.**

**Then Another Speech From Dumbledore And Then The Food Came.**

**Siréne Didn't Eat Much, Unlike Crabbe And Goyle That Stuffed Their Face's Full.**

**Siréne Looked Around And Saw Harry Staring At Her.**

**She Waved And He Just Turned His Head Around Talking To Ron.**

**- Deme, It's For The Best, His Just Dissapointed Your Not A Gryffindor.**

**Siréne Looked At Draco.**

**She Knew It Was For The Best, But Harry Was Her Only Friend Beside's Draco.**

**She Couldn't Help That She Felt Sad.**

**- I Know...But...Forget It, Potty Isn't Worth It.**

**Draco Smiled When He Heard That She Said Potty Instead Of Potter Or Harry.**

**- Seems Like The Slytherin Instinct Is Taking Place.**

**Siréne Looked Away, Trying Not To Let A Single Tear Out.**

**The Great Hall Was Slowly Getting Empty, The Students Left As They Eat Up Their Food.**

**Siréne Just Simple Sat There, Not Touching It.**

**- Hey, You Should Eat Up...**

**Draco Looked Concerned At Siréne.**

**She Had Barely Eaten Anything Of Her Chocolate Cake With Mint Icecream And Strawberrys.**

**- Not Hungry.**

**Siréne Pushed Away Her Plate And Stood Up.**

**- Can We Go Now ?**

**Draco Nodded And Was Heading For The Door.**

**He Looked Back At Siréne Several Times.**

**She Was Glancing Around.**

**- Bête, Where Is The Bathroom ?**

**Draco Turned Around And Looked Around.**

**He Pointed Down The Hall.**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**- I Can Find It Myself, You Can Stay Here.**

**Siréne Went Down The Hall Looking For A Door Marked With Girl's Bathroom.**

**When She Found It She Went In.**

**She Heard Someone Sobbing.**

**- Hello, Is Anyone There ?**

**She Silently Walked To The Booth It Was Coming From And Gently Opened It.**

**- What Do You Want, Have You Come To Laugh At Little Moaning Myrtle ?**

**Siréne Saw A Ghost Girl Sitting On The Toilet, Sobbing.**

**Myrtle Looked Angry At Siréne.**

**- No, I Just Heard Someone Crying...**

**Myrtle's Face Quickly Turned Around, She Was Now Looking Questioning At Siréne.**

**She Stood Up And Looked Closer.**

**- Your New, I Haven't Seen You Before.**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**Myrtle Went Trough The Air, Landing On A Window High Up.**

**Siréne Was About To Do The Same When She Remembered She Wasn't Aloud To.**

**- Myrtle, Why Are You Here ?**

**Myrtle Looked Away.**

**- I'm Dead, Aren't I ?**

**She Looked Angry.**

**- I-i'm Sorry, I Wont Talk About It Again...I Like Your Glasses, They Look Like Potter's.**

**Myrtle Looked At Siréne.**

**She Flew Down And Stood Infront Of Here.**

**- Did You Just Say That You Liked Them ?**

**Myrtle Looked Surprised At Siréne.**

**- Yes, Is That A Problem ?**

**Myrtle Smiled.**

**- No, Not At All !**

**Myrtle Gave Siréne A Ghost Hug.**

**She Smiled Wider, Laughed And Flew Around.**

**Siréne Went Into One Booth And Did Her Buisness.**

**- Well, Pleased To Meet You Myrtle.**

**Siréne Said It With A Smile On Her Face.**

**Myrtle Smiled At Her To.**

**- Come Around Anytime You Want...Uhm, What's Your Name ?**

**Siréne Looked At Myrtle.**

**- Siréne.**

**Myrtle Nodded And Waved, So Did Siréne.**

**Siréne Was Going Down The Hall She Had Did Before.**

**She Looked Out The Many Windows.**

**She Suddenly Felt A Hand Grasping Her From Behind And One Hand Was Put Over Her Mouth.**

**She Tried To Kick Back Hitting The Person Holding Her.**

**She Was Dragged Into A Room, It Looked Like A Storage Room.**

**She Was Finally Released.**

**She Turned Around And Found Herself Looking Into Harry's Eyes.**

**- Why The Hell Did You Do That For ?**

**Harry Looked Down.**

**Siréne Was Going Out The Door When Harry Took Her Hand And Pulled Her In Again, Closer To Him Then Before.**

**- I Just Wanted To Talk To You About Something...**

**Siréne Took A Step Back Crossing Her Arms.**

**- And You Needed To Kidnapp Me To Do That ?**

**Harry Once Again Looked Down.**

**Siréne Felt A Bit Guilty, Harry Was Looking Hurt.**

**- What Did You Want ?**

**Harry Looked Deep Into Her Eyes.**

**- Siréne, Can I Trust You ?**

**Siréne Nodded, Tough She Knew It Wasn't True.**

**- Do You Know What Dumbledore's Army Is ?**

**Siréne Shook Her Head. **

**- Well, We Are Trying To Prove That Malfoy Is A Deatheater...**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Harry Looked With Hope Into Siréne's Eyes.**

**- He Isn't A Deatheater, I've Seen His Wrists.**

**She Said It Blankly, Like She Was Reading Of A Script.**

**Without Harry Noticing, She Pulled Down Her Sleeve Even More.**

**- Well, We Think He Is Suppose To Do Something, Like A Task.**

_How Do They Know All This ?_

_It's Really Weird._

**- Potter, How The Hell Can You Know This Much About It ?**

**Harry Looked Around, Like He Was Making Sure, No One Was Listening.**

**- Well...It's Complicated...Sometimes When I Focus Really Hard, I Can Sort Of...Hear Voldemorts Toughts.**

**Siréne Was Trying Her Hardest Not To Leat A Gasp Out.**

_If That Is True, He Can Hear About Me...About Everything._

_My Coverup Will Be Worthless._

**- I-i Have To Go, Draco's Waiting For Me...**

**Siréne Rushed Out The Door.**

**- Are You In Or Not ?**

**Siréne Turned Around As She Heard Harry Yell.**

**She Simply Nodded And Continued Half Running.**


	8. Caught, But Not Busted

**~ Draco's POV ~ **

**Draco Was Standing At A Window, Admiring The Stars As He Heard Quick Steps Behind Him.**

**He Turned His Head Around And Saw Siréne, White As A Ghost, Half Running Towards Him.**

**- We Have To Talk To Your Father, Professor Snape Or Bellatrix, Quickly !**

**Draco Started Walking Down The Hall, Towards The Dungeons And Slytherins Common Room.**

_Snape Should Be Around Here Somewhere._

_Or Maybe He Is In His Office..._

**Draco Walked AroundA Bit And Found Professor Snape's Office.**

**He Knocked And Waited For An Answer.**

**- Come In.**

**Draco Pulled Siréne In With Him.**

**- What Do You Two Want ?**

**Draco Knew Professor Snape's Office Had A Bug So Dumbledore Could Hear Anything.**

**He Used The Keyword For These Situatuions.**

**- Well, We Are Wondering If We Could Use Some Snakeskin From Your Storage.**

**Snape Quickly Got The Message.**

**- Follow Me.**

**He Stood Up And Walked Trough The Door, Followed By Siréne And Draco.**

**They Went Down The Corridor And Trough Another Door.**

**A Storage Room, Snape's Private One.**

**- What Has Happened ?**

**Snape Looked At Siréne.**

**She Was Still Pale.**

**- Potter...Potter Can Hear The Dark Lords Toughts, He Already Knows That Draco Is Supposed To Do A Task, But He Doesn't Know What It Is.**

**Snape Now Turned Pale He As Well, Draco Lost His Breathe.**

**- I Told Him Off, But He Still Belevies It.**

**Snape Nodded And Turned His Head Up.**

**Siréne Was Shivering.**

**Draco Took Her Hand And Squeezed It.**

**She Did The Same.**

**- What Are We Going To Do ?**

**Draco Looked Concerned At Snape.**

**Snape Was Thinking Hard.**

**- Well, We Have To Tell The Dark Lord, I Can Make A Potion Blocking Harry's Mind...**

**Siréne Shook Her Head.**

**- No, No, Then He's Going To Know I Told Someone.**

**Draco Knew They Had No Choice.**

**- I Can Make It In Small Doces, He Is Just Going To Think He Has Lost His Abilites Then.**

**Siréne Was Flickering With Her Eyes.**

_If Potter Get's To Know About Her, She's As Good As Dead._

_She'll End Up In Azkaban, Along With Snape And Me._

**- Siréne, I Have Something For You...**

**Snape Took Something Up Out Of His Pocket.**

**It Was A Necklace With A Big Green Diamond On It.**

**- But That's...A Horcrux...**

**Siréne's Eyes Was Widening.**

**Snape Nodded.**

**- Some People From The Ministry Of Magic Was About To Find It's Hideout So The Dark Lord Wanted To Move It.**

**Siréne Took It, Gently.**

**Draco Helped Her Put It On.**

**It Looked Beautiful On Her.**

**- If Anybody Wonders, It's From Your Mother.**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**She Touched It.**

**Her Eyes Flickered.**

**- A Young Women, She Has A Baby...**

**She Gasped And Almost Fell Forward.**

**Draco Catched Her.**

**Snape Looked At Siréne.**

**- I Wouldn't Touch It If I Was You.**

**Siréne Stood Up.**

**She Was Obviously Frightened.**

**- You Two Should Go Now...**

**Draco Nodded And Took Siréne's Hand.**

**They Went Out The Door And Down The Corridors.**

**Draco And Siréne Sat Down In The Couch.**

**- Are You OK ?**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**- I'm...Fine.**

**Draco Didn't Beleive Her.**

**- What Did You See ?**

**Siréne Shook Her Head.**

**She Turned Her Head Away From Draco.**

**- He Killed Her And Left The Baby...She Was A Deatheater, I Saw Her Mark.**

**Siréne Stood Up And Walked Towards The Fire.**

**She Sat Down And Looked Into The Flames.**

**- You Know Something About Luna's Mother.**

**Draco Flickered.**

_How Did She Know That ?_

**- No, I Don't.**

**Siréne Turned Her Head, Looking At Draco.**

**- Your A Bad Liar, Bête.**

**Draco Felt Weird.**

**Like His Mind Was Being Pulled From Him.**

**- If You Don't Tell Me, I Can Force You To.**

**Draco Closed His Eyes.**

**- Make It Go Away.**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- Only If You Tell Me About What You Know.**

**Draco Shook His Head.**

**The Feeling Became Worse.**

**- What Are You Doing To Me ?**

**Siréne Smirked Again.**

**- A Little Something.**

**Draco Felt Sick.**

**- I Promised Not To.**

**Siréne Walked Towards Him.**

**She Leaned Over, Whispering In His Ear.**

**- If I Don't Get To Know, Your Going To Regret It.**

**Draco Once Again Shut His Eyes.**

**The Feeling Became Bigger, More Horrible.**

**It Felt Like Needles Were Pushed Into His Skull And Then Ripping His Brain Out.**

**He Started Getting Flashbacks.**

**He Saw His Father Looking Down At Him.**

**He Saw Pansy Talking To Crabbe And Goyle.**

**He Saw Alastor Moody Doing The Unforgiveable Spells.**

**Then Everything Became Bright.**

**He Remembered This.**

**It Was His Dream.**

**He Saw Siréne Talking To The Dark Lord, They Were Arguing.**

**The Dark Lord Took Her Hand, He Marked Her.**

**Siréne Turned Around And Was Running Towards Draco With Tears In Her Eyes, She Was Trying To Escape.**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA !**

**A Chill Went Down Draco's Spine When He Heard Himself Screaming The Spell Out Once Again.**

**Siréne Was Struck By The Green Light Coming From Draco's Wand.**

**Blood Came Out Of Her Mouth And The Life In Her Eye's Were Dissipearing.**

**- Bête...Why...?**

**She Fell Backwards And Stopped Breathing.**

**Draco Once Again Had Killed Her.**

**But Now It Didn't End There.**

**He Saw The Dark Lord Smiling.**

**- Well Done Draco, Well Done.**

**Draco Looked Down At Siréne's Lifeless Body.**

**He Then Felt A Kick To His Back.**

**- YOU STUPID FERRET !**

**It Was Harry.**

**Draco Fell To The Ground.**

**He Saw Harry Picking Siréne's Body Up, Strocking Her Hair.**

**He Then Stood Up Again And Raised His Wand At Draco.**

**- You Deserve To Die You Wothless Nobody.**

**Draco Shook His Head.**

**- Avada Kedavra.**

**Draco Was Struck By The Green Light And Everything Became Black.**

**- Draco, Wake Up, Please, It's Not Real, It's Not Real...**

**Draco Found Himself Laying In Siréne's Lap.**

**His Head Was Spinning And He Couldn't Focus His Eyes.**

**Everything Was Blurry.**

**Siréne Was Strooking His Head.**

**- I'm Sorry, I'm So, So Sorry...**

**Draco Could Hear Her Sobbing A Bit.**

**The Fire Was Out.**

**It Was Almost Completly Black In The Room.**

_No Moon Now Either._

**Draco Turned His Head Around, Gently, Trying Not To Make It Spin Worse Then Before.**

**- Oh Draco, I'm So Sorry !**

**Siréne Bent Down And Gently Hugged Him.**

**- What Happened ?**

**Siréne Was Looking Guilty.**

**- I Lost Controll And Trapped You In Your Own Memories...Good Thing You Have A Strong Mind, You Would Be Dead If You Haden't.**

**Draco Tried To Sit Up, But Siréne Pushed Him Down Again.**

**He Didn't Resist.**

**His Head Was Spinning Violently.**

**He Felt Like Puking.**

**- How Are You Feeling ?**

**Draco Tried His Best Not To Look Sick, But He Didn't Manage.**

**- Well, Let's Just Say That I Don't Want That To Happen Again...**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- What ?**

**Siréne Shook Her Head And Strooked His Head Again.**

**- I Like You Better When Your Helpless.**

**Draco Smiled The Best He Could.**

**- What's The Time ?**

**Siréne Looked At Their Clock.**

**- About Midnight, You Were Passed Out For Two Hours.**

**Draco Sighed.**

**- Damn It...**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**- What ?**

**Draco Shook His Head.**

**- Oh Nothing, There's Just A Old Slytherin Tradition Around The Boys...**

**Siréne Giggled.**

**- And That Is ?**

**Draco Smiled And Turned His Head Around.**

**- Nothing Of Your Interest, It's Stupid, Really.**

**Siréne Giggled.**

**Draco Did To.**

**- Want To Try To Sit Up ?**

**Draco Nodded.**

**He Lifted Himself Out Of Siréne's Lap.**

**His Head Spun A Bit, But He Felt Alright.**

**- You Should Go To Bed, Draco.**

**Siréne Looked Out The Window.**

**Draco Stood Up.**

**- Aren't You Going To Bed ?**

**Siréne Shooke Her Head.**

**- No, I Have Got Something I Have To Do...**

**Draco Stood And Looked At Her For A Moment, He Then Went To The Boys Bedrooms.**

**- So, You Fancy The New Girl, Malfoy ?**

**Draco Looked At The Bed Beside His Own.**

**- No, Zambini, I've Got My Own.**

**Blake Smirked.**

**- Well If You Don't Have Her, Potter's Going To Soon.**

**Draco Turned Around Looking At Him.**

**- What ?**

**Blake Stood Up.**

**- Yeah, Saw Potter Draging Her In The Storage Room, They Were Probably Snogging.**

**Draco Raised His Eyebrows.**

**- No, You Probably Saw Someone Else, Siréne's Already Got A Boyfriend.**

**Blake Shrugged His Shoulders And Laid Down Again.**

**Draco Laid Down Aswell.**

**He Went To Sleep Fast.**

**~ Siréne's POV ~**

**Siréne Went Trough The Halls Of Hogwarts.**

_**At Least I Know The Way Out Of Here.**_

**She Found Her Way Out, Heading For The Dark Forest.**

**She Quietly Walked Down The Hill, Passed Hagrid's House.**

**Her Necklace Started Glowing Faintly.**

_She's Here._

**Siréne Was Making Her Way Trough The Dark Forest, Avoiding To Touch Anything More Then Necessary.**

**She Heard A Branch Snap.**

**She Quickly Turned Around, Looking At The Direction The Noise Came From.**

**She Saw A White Horse, A Unicorn.**

**- Hello...**

**She Slowly Walked Towards It.**

**Her Hand Was Reached Out.**

**The Unicorn Didn't Seem To Be Afraid.**

**Siréne Touched It.**

**- You Aren't Dangerous, Are You ?**

**She Took A Few More Steps Standing At The Side Of It.**

**She Caressed The Unicorns Back.**

**Her Hands Felt Something Else Then Just The Unicorn's Skin.**

**It Was Something Cold, Smooth And In A Special Pattern.**

**She Looked More Closely.**

**It Was Scars.**

**Something Had Bitten It.**

**But It Looked Like It Was From A Long Time Ago.**

**- Who Could Have Done This To You ?**

**The Unicorn Turned Around.**

**It Cuddled Her Neck.**

**- I Like You To.**

**Siréne Strook It For A Few Minutes.**

**- I'm Sorry, But I Have To Go Now...**

**Siréne Started Walking Again.**

**It Didn't Take Long Before She Could Hear Voices.**

**- Bella ?**

**Siréne Whispered.**

**- It's OK, It's Just Me And Barty.**

**Siréne Liked Barty In Some Kind Of Way.**

**He Was Like A God Father To Her.**

**- Hello...**

**Siréne Could Now See Them Both.**

**She Gave Bellatrix A Hug.**

**- You Wanted To Tell Me Something.**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**She Then Noticed Barty Was Looking At Her Necklace.**

**- Is That A Horcrux ?**

**Barty Walked Towards Her.**

**Bellatrix Stopped Him.**

**- Don't Touch Her.**

**Bart Took A Few Steps Back.**

**- Potter Can Hear The Dark Lord's Toughts.**

**Bellatrix Gasped And Barty Hissed.**

**They Looked At Eachother.**

**- You Have To Do Something About It Before He Get's To Know About Me And Draco.**

**Bellatrix Nodded.**

**- Bye Bye.**

**Bellatrix Blew Siréne A Kiss.**

**She Pretended To Catch It.**

**Bellatrix And Barty Was Gone Seconds Later.**

**Siréne Was At The Entrance When She Heard Quick Steps And Heavy Breathing Behind Her.**

**She Quickly Turned Around And Tried To Hit Something With Her Fist.**

**She Hit Something.**

**She Heard A Gasp And Then Pushed The Person Into The Wall.**

**She Pulled The Invisibility Cloak.**

**- Damn It Potter, Don't Do That Again.**

**Harry Smirked At Her, Holding His Chin.**

**- You Punch Hard.**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- I Know, Broke Draco's Nose Once.**

**Harry Raised His Eyebrows And Smiled.**

**- I Wouldn't Mind You Doing It Twice.**

**Siréne Laughed.**

**- What Were You Doing In The Dark Forest ?**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes.**

**- Non Of Your Buisness.**

**Harry Leaned Back At The Wall And Crossed His Arms.**

**- Make It.**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- Your Acting Stupid.**

**Harry Shrugged His Shoulders And Smirked Back.**

**- So ?**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes Again.**

**- So, I'm Not Telling You.**

**She Started Walking Again.**

**Harry Gripped Both Her Wrists, Pulled Her Towards Him So Hard That She Crashed Into The Wall As Harry Turned Around.**

**He Pushed Her Up Against The Wall And Then Pushed His Own Body Against Her's, Forcing Her To Be Still.**

**- What Were You Doing In The Dark Forest ?**

**He Said Every Word A Bit Slow And Stern.**

**- Let Me Go.**

**Harry's Face Was Close To Siréne's.**

**- Not Until You Tell Me.**

**Siréne Knew Harry Was Stronger Then Her, She Had No Chance Of Breaking Free Of Her Own.**

**- Harry, You Don't Want To Do This, Let Me Go.**

**Harry Squinted His Eyes.**

**- You Were Meeting That Scumbag That Killed Sirius, Wasn't You ?**

**Siréne's Eyes Widened.**

**- She's Not A Scumbag.**

**Siréne Said It Without Thinking.**

**- You Know, You Kinda Act Like Her.**

**Siréne Knew She Had To Distract Him To Get Out Of His Grip.**

**- I Killed Sirius Black, I Killed Sirius Black...**

**She Said It The Same As Bellatrix Had That Night They Destroyed The Weasly Family's House.**

**Harry's Grip Around Her Wrist Tightened.**

**- Stop It.**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- I Killed Sirius Black, I Killed Sirius Black...**

**Harry's Face Was Even Closer To Siréne's Then Before, He Was Almost Growling At Her.**

**This Was Siréne's Only Chance.**

**She Throwed Her Head Forward, Kissing Harry.**

**His Grip Loosened Directly.**

**She Got Her Hands Of His Grip And Was Pulling Out Her Wand As Something She Didn't Expect Happened.**

**Harrys Hands Found Their Way To Her Waist, He Was Pushing Her Against Himself, Kissing Her Back.**

**Siréne Was Surprised To Actually Enjoy It.**

**She Held Her Hands Back His Neck.**

**Harry Slowly Pushed Her Against The Wall.**

**He Was Breathing Heavier.**

**His Right Hand Was Slowly Going Down To The Back Of Her Tigh.**

**Neither Of Them Saw The Full Moon Coming Out Of The Clouds.**

**Siréne Felt Her Wrist Starting To Tingle.**

**Harry Gasped And Pulled Himself Back.**

**He Held His Hand Up On His Scar.**

**- Please Don't Tell Me Your Voldemorts Daughter Or Something.**

**He Looked At The Fingers He Had Pushed Against His Scar.**

**It Was Blood On Them.**

**Siréne's Eyes Widened And Shook Her Head.**

**- Harry, I'm Sorry...**

**Harry Looked Up.**

**Siréne Raised Her Wand.**

**- Obliviate.**

**Harry Fell Down.**

**Siréne Leaned Close To Him.**

**- You Haven't Seen Or Met Me This Night, You Were Sleep Walking And Tripped On Your Shoelaces.**

**Siréne Looked At Him For A Bit.**

**She Strooked Her Lips.**

**Siréne Then Hurried Down The Hall, Down The Dungeons.**

**She Was Making A Turn When She Saw Professor McConagall Walking Towards Her.**

_Shit..._

**She Slowly Backed And Ran Up Again.**

**She Then Saw Harry Coming From The Other Direction.**

**She Spinned Around And Saw A Door.**

**It Looked Like The Storage Room Professor Snape Had Talked With Them In.**

**She Opened The Door And Walked In, She Then Silently Closed It.**

**- Mister Potter, What Are You Doing Out Here At This Time ?**

**Siréne Stepped Closer To The Door, Trying To Hear Better.**

**- Uhm, I Was...Sleepwalking.**

**The Spell Had Worked.**

**- Well, Off To Bed You Go.**

**Siréne Backed A Bit And Accidently Hit A Bottle Containing Vervain, It Fell Down And Was Split Into Thousands Of Pieces.**

**Siréne Heard Professor McConagall Coming Her Way.**

**She Looked Around In Panic.**

**Siréne Was Still Holding Harry's Cloak.**

**She Quickly Put It On And Only Seconds Later Professor McConagall Came In.**

**She Looked Around A Cuple Of Times, Snorted, Closed The Door And Went Away.**

**Siréne Let Her Breathe Out.**

**The Cloak Slipped Of Her.**

**She Folded It And Put It Inside Her Robe.**

**She Was Going Out The Door As She Remembered The Bottle Of Vervain.**

**She Bent Down And Took The Little Branches Of It.**

**- Reparo.**

**Siréne Whispered As Low As She Could.**

**She Took, The Now Whole, Bottle And Put The Vervain In It Again.**

**She Looked At The Jars Around The Bottle.**

**There Was A Big Bottle Of Snakeskin, A Smaller One With Something That Looked Like Puke And A Bottle With Fat Pink Puds.**

_Puffapods !_

_Snape Wont Notice If I Only Take One Bottle, Will He ?_

**Siréne Quickly Snapped The Bottle In The Back And Snuck Out The Door.**


	9. A New Friend

**~ Siréne's POV ~**

**Siréne Was Trying To Walk As Quiet She Could.**

**She Was Walking Passed The Couch As She Saw A Girl Standing At The Window.**

**- Hello...?**

**The Girl Turned Around And Looked At Her.**

**- Hi.**

**She Squinted Her Eyes In The Dark Room.**

**- Are You The New Girl...Siréne, Was It ?**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**The Girl Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**- I'm Sandra, Sandra Zambini.**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders, She Didn't Bother Sandra's Last Name.**

**Siréne Started Walking Again.**

**- What's That Jar Your Holding ?**

**Siréne Turned Around.**

**- What Are You Doing Up So Late ?**

**Sandra Smirked.**

**- What Are You Doing Up So Late ?**

**Siréne Smiled And Rolled Her Eyes.**

**- Touché.**

**They Started Giggling.**

**Siréne Started Walking Again.**

**- Hey, See You In Class Later.**

**Sandra Winked.**

**Siréne Smiled And Nodded.**

**When Siréne Came In To The Girl's Bed Rooms She Noticed Two Beds Was Empty.**

**Siréne Woke Up Smiling The Next Morning.**

**She Saw Sandra Sleeping Four Beds From Her.**

**And The Other Empty Bed She Had Seen The Previous Night, Was Still Empty, Looking As It Did Last Night.**

**There Was Only Herself, Sandra And Some Other Girls Still Sleeping.**

**Siréne Got Up, Fixed Herself And Got Dresessed.**

**Siréne Felt A Itch On Her Neck.**

**It Was Caused By The Necklace, There Was A Slight Irritation On Her Skin.**

**She Had Wore It All Night.**

**Siréne Took Out The Bottle Containing Puffapods And Dropped A Seed On Sandra.**

**A Beautiful Big, Pink Flower Immideatly Appeard.**

**- Wakie, Wakie.**

**Sandra Moaned And Rolled Around.**

**- Five More Minutes...**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes.**

**She Pulled Away Sandra's Quilt And Ran To The Other Side Of The Room.**

**Sandra Rolled Around Looking At Siréne With A Angry Look.**

**- Give It Back.**

**Siréne Giggeled And Stuck Her Tongue Out.**

**Sandra Stood Up And Started Chasing Her.**

**After A Long Fight Sandra Finally Got Her Quilt Back And Got Dressed.**

**Siréne Looked Out Her Window.**

**She Saw Some First Year Students And Dropped A Puffapod In Their Direction.**

**There Was A Loud Noise When The Seed Hit The Ground, Some Students Scrreamed And Some Stared At The Flower Laying On The Ground.**

**A Girl Walked Forward To It And Scoped It Up With Her Hands.**

**She Then Slowly Leaned Her Head Up, Looking At Siréne.**

**Siréne Waved And Winked At The Girl.**

**The Girl Giggled And Said Something To The Others And She Then Pointed Up At Siréne.**

**Almost All Of The Stundents Were Looking Up At Her.**

_I Love Children._

_There Peacefull Eyes, Full Of Life._

_Mon Dieu, I Shouldn't Be Thinking Of This._

**- Hey, Are You Going To Stand There All Day Or Are We Going To Eat Breakfast ?**

**Siréne Turned Around And Looked At Sandra That Was Now Fully Dressed.**

**Siréne Nodded And Got A Last Glance At The Children.**

**They Went Out The Door, Up The Stairs And Dows The Hall.**

**There Were Loads Of People Heading The Same Direction As Themselfs.**

**They Manage To Get Ahead Of Some People, Others Just Pushed Them Back.**

**When They Got In To The Great Hall, There Was Already Food On The Tables And They Quickly Got Themselfs Seats Beside Eachother.**

**Sandra Got Some French Toast With Jelly On And Siréne Got A Berry Muffin.**

**Siréne Saw Her Owl, Chéri, Flying Across The Table Heading Her Way, With A Letter And A Package.**

**Chéri Dropped It On The Table And Sat Down.**

**- Merci Chéri, Haven't You Flewn Far ?**

**Chéri Flaxed Her Wings A Bit Faster.**

**Siréne Strooked Her For A Bit.**

**Siréne Took The Letter And Felt A Scent Of Strawberry's.**

**She Quickly Opened It And Read It.**

**Chéri Flew Away, Out The Window.**

_**" Bonjour Siréne  
C'est Chrissy, Votre Meilleur Ami.  
J'espère Que Vous Ne M'avez Caché Déjà!  
L'école Est Vraiment Ennuyeux Sans Vous!  
Fleur Est Encore Plus Difficile Maintenant.  
Miss Maxine Dit Bellatrix Voulais Vous Faire Passer En Angleterre.  
Vous N'avez Pas Avant La Semaine Avant De Commencer L'école De Nouveau?  
Comme Vous Ne Me Dit Rien.  
Je M'ennuie De Toute Façon Dih Géant Et Beaucoup Pense Que Je Peux Vous Rendre Visite À Noël.**_

Chers Salutations Chrissy Devitt.

Ps. J'espère Que Vous Aimez Mon Cadeau "

**Sandra Leaned Against Siréne Looking At The Letter.**

**- Who's That From ?**

**Siréne Smiled.**

**- Chrissy, My Best Friend.**

**Sandra Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**- What Does It Say ?**

**Siréne Quickly Read It Trough Again.**

**- Hello Siréne, It's Your Best Friend Chrissy, I Hope You Haven't Forgot About Me, Schools Kinda Boring Without You, Fleur Is Even More Annoying Then Ever...**

**Siréne Skipped The Line Saying " Miss Maxine Said Bellatrix Wanted To Move To England, Didn't You Know That Before The Last Week Before School ? "**

**- Uhm, I Miss You Very Much And I Hope I Can Come And Visit At The Christmas Holiday, Dear Greeting Chrissy Devitt, P.S I Hope You Like My Gift.**

**Sandra Looked At The Box Laying At The Table.**

**Siréne Pulled It Towards Herself.**

**She Unwrapped It And Looked At A Light Blue Box.**

**She Opened It And Found A Blue Dress In There.**

**It Was The Graduations Dress, Every Year They Had Diffirent One's.**

**Under It It Laid A Pair Of Shoes And Diffirent Accesories.**

**- Woah, Fancy !**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**Sandra Looked At Everything Siréne Plocked Out.**

**- Where Did You Get That ?**

**Siréne Turned Around As She Heard The Weasly Twins Voices.**

**- Beauxbatons.**

**Fred Raised His Eyebrows And George Was Looking In His Pocket For Something.**

**Fred Smiled At Her When He Saw Siréne Was Looking At George.**

**- We Have Something For You To !**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Finally George Found What He Was Looking For, A Piece Of Paper.**

**- Here You Go.**

**Siréne Took It And Was About To open It.**

**- Not Now, Wait Until We Have Left.**

**Siréne Looked At George.**

**They Werent Leaving.**

**- Uhm, Are You Waiting For Me To Say Sit Down ?**

**Fred And George Looked At Eachother.**

**- Did She Say Sit Down George ?**

**George Looked At Siréne And Then Back At Fred.**

**- I Beleive She Did Fred.**

**They Both Sat Down Beside Her And Took A Muffin Each.**

**Siréne Started Eating At Her Own Again.**

**Fred And George Was Looking At The Entrance To The Great Hall.**

**They Were Whispering Things To Eachother, To Low For Siréne To Snap Up.**

**Sandra Stood Up.**

**- Are You Leaving With Me Or Still Sitting Here.**

**Siréne Pointed At Her Muffin.**

**- Sandra, It's Only Seven Ten, We Don't Start Until Twenty Minutes.**

**Sandra Shrugged Her Shoulders And Sat Down Again.**

**- Do You Know Them ?**

**Sandra Whispered.**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**- Uhm, Not Really...**

**Sandra Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Fred And George Suddenly Stood Up.**

**- Well, Time For Us To Leave.**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Fred And George Waved And Quickly Went To The Gryffindor Table.**

**Siréne Looked At The Entrance.**

**She Saw Harry, Ron And Hermonie Coming In.**

**She Put Down All The Things In The Box Again And Started Eating.**

**After A While She Noticed Harry, Hermonie And Ron Was Looking At Her.**

**She Looked Around A Bit And Saw More Students Looking At Her.**

**Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George And A Girl She Tought Was Namned Katie Bell.**

**Siréne Remembered The Piece Of Paper George Had Given Her.**

**She Leaned Away From Sandra And Opened It.**

**" Your In, Meeting In The Room Of Requirement, Seventh Floor, Seven o'Clock, Nod If You Still Want To. "**

**Siréne Looked Up.**

**She Bit Her Lower Lip And Was Searching The Room For Draco's Face.**

**He Wasn't There.**

**She Looked At Harry And Nodded.**

**Harry Smiled At Her.**

**- Sandra, We Can Leave Now If You Want.**

**Sandra Nodded And Stood Up.**

**Siréne Haden't Noticed Someone Was Sitting Beside Sandra.**

**He Stood Up When Sandra Did.**

**- Uhm, Who Are You ?**

**The Guy Smiled.**

**- Blaine Zambini, Miss.**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Sandra Nodded, As She Knew What Siréne Was Thinking.**

**Siréne Smiled And Waved At Him As She Was Taking Sandra By The Arm And Was Pulling Her With Herself.**

**When They Arrived At The Classroom For Divination They Took A Seat At The Back Of The Classroom, Since Sandra Had Said That Professor Trelawney Was A Bit Of A Nuthead.**

**They Took A Seat, Sandra Looked Into The Crystal Ball And Siréne Looked Around The Room.**

_Still No Draco..._

**The Classroom Slowly Filled Up.**

**Professor Trelawney Came In And Started Looking Around.**

**Her Eyes Squinted In Siréne's Direction.**

**- Are You The Knew Girl...Sy...Sirieanie ?**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes.**

**- Siréne.**

**Professor Trelawney Nodded Her Head Quickly And Turned Around Walking Towards Her Own Crystal Ball.**

**- Today We Will Try To Predict The Future, Look Into Your Crystall Balls Everybody...**

**Siréne Turned Her Head Against The Crystal Ball And Looked Down.**

**She Saw Some Kind Of Smoke Appear.**

**A Face Slowly Took Place.**

**A Pointy Nose, Peachy Lips And Black Hair.**

**Siréne Almost Gasped.**

**It Was The Same Women She Had Seen When She Touched The Horcrux.**

**The Face Disappeard And A New Came Forward.**

**This One Looked More Like Siréne's.**

**The Girl Had HEave Eye makeup, Purple Wavy Hair And A Nose Piercing.**

**Siréne Didn't See Professor Trelawney Walking Towards Her With A Puzzled, But Yet Exited, Look.**

**- What Are You Seeing, My Child ?**

**The Second Professor Trelawney Spoke To Her, The Dark Mark Was Shown In The Crystal Ball.**

**Siréne Was About To Answer When The Door Was Opened.**

**Draco Rushed In.**

**His HAir Was Frizzy, Shirt Not Buckled At The Top And Not Tucked In, Belt Hanging A Bit loose And His Bag Hanging In His Hand.**

**Siréne Noticed He Had A Lipstick Marks On His Cheek, Neck And Shirt.**

**- Sorry, I'm Late.**

**Draco Flickered As He Saw Siréne Looking At Him.**

**He Walked Up And Sat At The Table Next To Siréne And Sandra's.**

**Crabbe Were Sitting There.**

**- So, You Were Busy Last Night, Georgina Eh ?**

**Siréne Glanced At Them.**

**Draco Nodded And They Did A Fist Punch.**

**- Not The First Time.**

**Siréne Looked Down On The Crystal Ball Again But Were To Mad To Focus.**

_Stupid...Damn...Arrogant...Bastard...Braging About...He Can...Shit...Hell..._

**Siréne Couldn't Even Focus Her Mind Right To Think Sentences.**

**She Didn't Notice She Had Clenched Her Fists.**

**Her Nails Were Cutting Into Her Skin.**

**- Hey, Stop It !**

**Sandra Screamed At Her.**

**Siréne Looked Up At Her, So Did The Rest Of The Students.**

**- What ?**

**Sandra Pointed At Her Hands.**

**Siréne Looked Down And Saw That Her Nails And Palms Were Bloody.**

**- Shit...**

**Siréne Looked Up Again And Saw Draco Staring At Her.**

**She Raised Her Eyebrows At Him And Look Uninterested At Him.**

**Draco Still Didn't Look Away.**

**- Oh, Dear Child, You Can Go To The Hospital Wing And Get That Fixed For Now...**

**Professor Trelawney Leaned A Bit Closer To Her.**

**- Spirits Don't Like Blood...**

**Siréne Stood Up And Didn't Care About The Blood Dripping From Her Hands.**

**A Stupid Thing To Do.**

**She Felt A Bit Dizzy, She Hadn't Realised That The Blood Was Pouring Out.**

**She Closed Her Eyes But She Was Still Swaying A Bit.**

**- Oh Dear, Can Anyine Take Miss Alistairs To The Hospital Wing ?**

**Siréne Heard Draco's Chair Moving.**

**- I Don't Want Your Help.**

**Siréne Didn't Look Back At Draco.**

**- I Can Go There On My Own.**

**Professor Trelawney Shook Her Head.**

**- No, Mister Malfoy, Please Go With Her.**

**Siréne Started Walking, She Knew Draco Was Forced To Go With Her.**

**She Heard Draco Trying To Cath Up With Her Behind Her.**

**She Heard The Blood Dripping Down On The Floor When She Went Trough The Door.**

**- Why Are You Angry ?**

**Siréne Didn't Bother To Answer.**

**Draco Took Her Wrist And Pulled Her Around.**

**- I've Aldready Told You, She's A Nobody.**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows And Looked Up And Down At Draco.**

**- Yeah...Right, I Can See That., Any Ways, I'm Not Mad.**

**She Snapped Her Wrist Out Of Draco's Grip.**

**She Accidently Got A Pair Of Drops Of Her Blood On Draco's Hand.**

**- Now If I May...**

**Siréne Pulled Put Her Wand And Pointed It At Her Palm.**

**- Episky.**

**The Wounds Closed And She Quickly Did Her Other Hand.**

**She Then Started Walking Down The Hall, Heading For The Girl's Bathroom.**

**Draco Was Still Following Her.**

**She Was Trying To Walk Her Fastest, But Draco Could Keep Up With Her.**

**Siréne Wanted To Turn Around And Scream At Him To Stop Follow Her, But She Knew He Would Only Think She Was Mad At Him.**

**She Hurried Down The Hall And Making A Left Turn, She Was Looking Back At Draco And Didn't See She Was About To Walk Into Someone.**

**When She Did A Pair Of Arms Took A Grip Around Her Waist And Pulled Her Up When She Was About To Fall.**

**Siréne Looked Into A Pair Of Green Eyes.**

**- Hello Siréne.**

**Fred Was Holding Her Up, Making Her Not To Fall.**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Behind Fred George, Ron, Harry, And Hermione Was Smirking And Giggling Quietly, Trying To Fake Couching To Hide There Laughs.**

**- Hello Fred.**

**Siréne Stood Up, Making Her Way Out Of Fred's Grip.**

**She Looked Back At Draco.**

**He Was Standing Leaned Back At The Wall, Not Looking At Them.**

**- Bébé...**

**Draco Looked Up.**

**He Knew What That Meant.**

**Siréne Turned Her Head Around, Looking At The Group Of People.**

_Class Must Be Out._

**Siréne Walked Forward To Harry.**

**- Harry, Meet Me Outside The Great Hall, Six Thirty, Tonight.**

**Harry Nodded.**

**Siréne Started Walking Again.**

**Draco Haden't Noticed.**

**- Aren't You Going With Her, Ferret ?**

**Siréne Stopped, Closed Her Eyes And Took A Deep Breathe.**

_This Is Not Going To End Well..._

**- No, Potter, I'm Not...She Doesn't Want Me To.**

**Harry Raised His Eyebrows.**

**- No Insult, Damn, Siréne Has hanged You From A Dickhead To A Scumbag, Not Bad.**

**When Siréne Turned Around She Saw Draco Walking Down The Hall.**

_Damn It, Why Do I Even Have To Care..._

**Siréne Took A Few Quick Steps Towards Draco And Grabbed His Arm.**

**Draco Turned His Head, Looking At Her With A Confused Look On His Face.**

**Siréne Smiled Vaguely At Him.**

**- Please, Come With Me...**

**Siréne Whispered To Him.**

**Draco Smiled Pleasing At Her, Like She Was A Child.**

**Siréne Pulled His Arm A Bit, Dragging Him With Her.**

**- See You Later...**

**Fred, George, Ron And Harry Looked Amused At Her.**

**Hermione Just Smiled Devilishly At Her.**

**Siréne Dragged Draco To The Girl's Bathroom.**

**- Wait Out Here.**

**Draco Nodded.**

**Siréne Went Trough The Door.**

**- Myrtle ?**

**Siréne Didn't Get A Answer.**

**She Went To The Booth She First Had Met Myrtle.**

**No One There,**

_Oh Well, I Guess She's Out Somewhere._

**Siréne Washed The Blood Of Her Hands And Dryed Them.**

**Siréne Looked At Herself In The Mirror.**

**She Looked Like Usal, Just A Little Bit Paler.**

**She Brushed The Hair Of Her Neck And Looked At The Two Scars Where Derec Had Bitten Her.**

_Maybe Draco's Right..._

_A Person That Loves You Wont Make You Bleed..._

_It Hurt Like Hell When He Did It._

_But...It Was My Fault._

_If I Wasn't So Stupid, He Wouldn't Have Bit Me._

_I...Love Him, He Didn't Want Me To Bleed._

_It Was Like Making A Drug Addict Imagine The Smell Of Heroin._

_Draco Could Never Understand._

_He Is Defenetly Wrong._

_I Miss Derec So Much..._

**Siréne Closed Her Eyes And Was Trying To Remember That First Kiss As Closely She Could.**

**She Only Saw The PIctures Of Derec Biting Her.**

**Siréne Once Again Looked At Herself In The Mirror And Put The Hair Back At Her Neck.**

**Siréne Wiped A Tear Away From Her Cheek.**

**She Smiled Vaguely And Looked Down A Bit.**

**- I'm Pathetic...**

**She Mumbeled For Herself.**

**She Raised Her Hands Looking For Any Blood That Was Left On Them.**

**They Were Clean.**

**Siréne Looked At Her Nails, They Were Clean Aswell.**

**She Pulled Up Her Sleeve And Cut Her Wrist With One Nail.**

**Siréne Didn't Realise It Was The Wrist Her Mark Was On.**

**She Predssed Harder.**

**There Were Little Dots Of Blood Coming Out.**

**There Was A Knock On The Door.**

**- Deme, Are You OK ?**

**She Quickly Pulled Her Sleeve Down.**

**- Uhm, Yes.**

**She Walked Towards The Door.**

**Draco Smiled A Little Bit At Her When She Came Out.**

**- We Have A Potions Class Now.**

**Siréne Nodded And Followed Him When He Started Going Down The Hall Again, Towards The Dungeons And The Potions Classroom.**

**~ Draco's POV ~ **

_Siréne Seems Distant, More Closed Up Inside._

_Is It Beacuse Of Me ?_

_No, She Said She Didn't Care About Georgina._

_Even I Don't._

_She's Just A...Time Killer, A Idle Pleasure._

_She's So Caught Up In Herself That She Doesn't Even Notice !_

_She Is Hot Tough._

_And She Has Respect For Me, That's Never Wrong._

_She's Not The Only One I've Shagged At Hogwarts Though._

_Only Snogged Pansy Once._

_Damn Pansy For Being So Bitchy About Siréne._

_Skank Here And Whore There._

_She's The One To Talk Already._

_Hasn't She Snogged Every Blonde Boy At The Same Age As Her, I Don't Know What._

**Draco Was Trying To Keep The Same Slow Ryth As Siréne While Thinking.**

**Not An Easy Job.**

**- What Are You Thinking About, Bête ?**

**Draco Flickered.**

**He Couldn't Tell Her.**

**- Uhm, Nothing Much.**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders And Looked Away.**

**Why Did You Do It ?**

**Siréne's Head Quickly Snapped Back, Looking At Draco.**

**- Do What ?**

**Draco Slowed Down Even More.**

**He Stood A Bit Closer To Her Then Before.**

**- Take Me With You, I Know You Didn't Want Me To.**

**Siréne Looked Down.**

**Arms Crossed.**

**- I Don't Like When People Get Left Out...**

**Draco's Eyebrows Raised A Bit.**

**- I Wasn't Left Out, I Was Going To See Crabbe, Goyle And...**

**Siréne Looked Up At Him.**

**- You Can Say It, I Don't Care About Parkinson Or Stevens.**

**Draco Shrugged His Shoulders And Looked Away.**

**He Swallowed.**

**This Conversation Wasn't Something He Enjoyed.**

**- Just Forget About It...**

**Siréne Walked Faster.**

_Damn It..._

**Draco Didn't Bother To Follow Her.**

**He Tought About What Harry Had Said To Him.**

_Am I Really Changing ?_

_Sure, I Don't Treat Crabbe And Goyle Like Shit Anymore._

_I Don't Insult And Beat Up House Elfs._

_But Really ?_

_Damn Her, If It's True._

_I Wont Change For Some Stupid, Pathetic, PMS Girl._

_She's A Nobody, Might Not Even Be A Pure Blood._

_Think If She's A Mudblood, Like Granger._

_Yuck !_

**Draco Couldn't See Siréne Anymore.**

**The Potions Classroom Was Just Down A Stair.**

**Draco Went Down And Trough The Door To The Classroom.**

**There Was Only A Few Brewing Cauldrons Left.**

**Draco Saw Siréne Standing Next To Sandra And Blaine Zambini.**

**Sandra Was Staring At Draco.**

**He Didn't Care.**

**He Took One In The Back Of The Classroom.**

**After A Few Minutes Harry And His "Groupies" Came In.**

**Ron And Hermione Hurried To The Two Empty Cauldrons In The Middle Of The Room.**

**Draco Looked Around, So Did Harry.**

**There Not A Single Cauldron Left.**

**Exept The One Next To Draco.**

**Harry Looked In Disgust At It.**

**Draco Knew Harry Was Going To Be Forced To Stand There.**

**Pansy, Crabbe And Goyle Was Looking At Them Giggling.**

**Draco Simply Gave Them The Finger.**

**Harry Was Walking Towards The Cauldron Siréne Was Standing At.**

**He Touched Her Shoulder And She Turned Around Looking At Him.**

**Harry Said Something And Pointed At Draco.**

**Sandra Said Something Wich Made Harry Angry.**

**Siréne Gave Draco A Quick Glance And Shook Her Head.**

**It Looked Like She Said Something Like " No Way".**

**Harry Looked Down And Was Slowly Dragging Himself Towards Draco.**

**Harry Stood As Far Away From Draco He Could.**

**- Let's Make This Clear, No Talking, No Hexing, No Insults And No Spoiling, OK ?**

**Draco Nodded, Not Looking AT Him.**

**Professor Snape Came In.**

**- I See Some People Can Make Friends Even If It Is Dreadfull...**

**Some People Giggled.**

**Draco Looked Up With A Piercing Look On Anyone Making A Noise.**

**- Today We Will Try To Make Veritaserum, Can Anyone Tell Me What That Is ?**

**Snape Was Walking Towards The Chalk Borad And Wrote It Up.**

**Hermione Raised Her Hand.**

**Snape Turned Around, Ignoring Her.**

**- Mister Weasly ?**

**Ron Flickered.**

**He Then Looked AT Hermione, She Rolled Her Eyes At Him.**

**- It's...Uhm...It's...**

**Snape Turned His Head Again Looking At Siréne.**

**- Miss Alistairs ?**

**She Looked Casually At Snape.**

**- It's A Truth Serum.**

**Snape Nodded.**

**- Five Points To Slytherin.**

**Harry Sighed.**

**- Get Your Books Up And Go To Page 284.**

**Everyone Quickly Did As He Said.**

**Draco Looked At The Components.**

**It Would Be Easy.**

**- The One That Does It Best, Will Get A Bottle Of It...For There Own Use And Points For Their Home.**

**Draco Smirked.**

**He Knew He Was Going To Do Brilliant.**

**Every One Started, Some Were Struggling Other Not Caring About It.**

**Draco Was Simple Doing Everything As The Book Instructed.**

**He Looked Over To Siréne And Saw That She Was Helping Both Sandra And Blaine With Peeling The Gurdyroot Right.**

**Her Fingers Moved Fast And Gentle.**

**Draco Almost Dropped His Own Gurdyroot For Being So Distracted.**

**Harry Looked Like He Was Trying To Kepp Somerhing In Himself.**

**Snape Watched Them Both Carefully.**

**After About An Hour Professor Snape Told Them To Stop.**

**- Everybody That Has Finished Raise Their Hands.**

**Harry, Siréne, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Sandra And Blaine Raised Their Hands.**

**Snape Walked Towards Draco.**

**He Smelled It And Stired It A Bit.**

**He Then Dipped His Finger In It And Tasted.**

**He Did The Same Thing For Everybody Else.**

**- Hm, A Close Call...Everybody Who Did Everything By Themselfs, Raise Their Hands.**

**Blaine, Sandra And Pansy Didn't Raise Her Hands.**

**- Well Then, It Will Be...Mister Potter.**

**Draco Raised His Eyebrows.**

**Harry Smirked At Him.**

**Siréne Smiled At Harry, Slowly Clapping Her Hands.**

**- Twenty Points For Gryffindor...**

**Snape Mumbeled Low For Himself, Looking Disgusted At Harry.**

**He Gave Harry A Small Bottle With Veritaserum.**

**Harry Gave It A Small Kiss And Waved With It In The Air.**

**Most People Were Clapping Hands.**

**After A Pair Of Seconds They Settled Down.**

**- And Now Before You Go, I Want You To Write A Essay About Potions And Components, At Least 1000 words.**

**Most People Sighed.**

**Hermione Raised Her Hand.**

**- Yes Miss Granger.**

**She Cleared Her Troath.**

**- Professor, Is It Due To Next Week ?**

**Snape Sighed.**

**- Ofcourse, Miss Granger.**

**Most People Were Dragging Themselfs Up The Stairs.**

**Draco Hurried.**

**He Had No Desire To Talk To Siréne, Or Sandra For That Matter.**

**Draco Knew Sandra Would Argue With Him In The Common Room.**

**They Had A Free Period And Draco Felt Like Starting On His Essay.**

**He Went To The Library And Was Trying To Find Something To Write About.**

_Love Potions With...Uhm...Draught Of The Living Dead ?_

_Hm, Worth A Try._

**Draco Tried To Write As Nice As He Could.**

**Not A Problem, But He Wrote A Bit Slow Though.**

**- CLUMSY SKANK !**

**Draco Flickered As He Heard Sandra's Voice Screaming At Someone.**

**- YOUR THE ONE TO TALK ALREADY !**

**That Was Pansy.**

**Draco Stood Up And Was Going At The Direction Of The Yelling.**

**- I'M NOT SNOGGING EVERY FUCKING BLONDE BOY, UNLIKE OTHERS !**

**Draco Smirked.**

**It Wasn't Only Him That Tought That.**

**- I'M NOT !**

**Draco Could Now See Them Both.**

**Sandra Were Standing At A Table Where A Paper Covered In Ink Was Laying.**

_Pansy Probably Knocked It Down._

**Georgina Was Standing And Looked Amused At Pansy's Side.**

**Siréne Was Reading A Book A Table Away.**

**- IS THAT ALL YOU GOT ?**

**Sandra Was Raising Her Fist At Pansy.**

**- Like You Would Dare, Why Wont You Tell Siréne To Hex Me Instead, Fucking French Whore !**

**Pansy Wasn't Screaming As Loud As Before.**

**Siréne Looked Up.**

**She Didn't Say Anything Out Loud, But Pansy Was Starting To Look Sick.**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**Draco Looked At Pansy Again.**

**Suddenly A Big, Fat, Black, Slimy Snail Came Out Of Pansy's Mouth.**

**Draco Tried To Hold A Smile In.**

**Every Person Seeing Pansy Took A Step Back.**

**Sandra Giggeled.**

**- If Your Finished, I Would Like To Write My Essay Now.**

**Siréne Said It Calmly And Looked Down On Her Book Again.**

**Georgina Saw Draco And Walked Towards Him.**

**- Hello Draco, I Enoyed Last Night...**

**She Slowly Leaned On Him, Giving Him A Long Kiss.**

**- Glad You Did.**

**Draco Backed A Step Away From Georgina.**

**Draco Looked At Pansy Again And Saw That Professor McConagall Was Helping Her Out, To The Hospital Wing Probably.**

**Siréne Was Smirking As She Read.**

**- Uhm, Georgina, You Should Go With Pansy...And See If She's OK.**

**Georgina Nodded And Walked After Them.**

**Draco Puffed.**

**He Went Back To His Seat And Started Writing Again.**


	10. Doux

**~ Siréne's POV ~ **

**- Pansy's Face When You Did It !**

**Siréne And Sandra Was Laughing Hystericaly.**

**School Was Out For The Day and They Had Went Down To The Bridge To Talk.**

**They Were Sitting With Their Legs Dangling On The Outside Of The Bridge.**

**- She Does Suit With Snail's Tough !**

**They Laughed Even More.**

**After A Couple Of Minutes They Decided To Leave It Like That, More And More Students Were Coming By.**

**They Didn't Want Pansy To Know About There Little Talk.**

**- Aren't You Going To Answer That Letter You Got From That...Chrissy Girl ?**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**- Hey, You And Your Family Lives Like Mugglers Right ?**

**Now Sandra Nodded.**

**- Why ?**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**- Do You Smoke ?**

**Sandra Shook Her Head.**

**- It's Bad For You.**

**Siréne Pulled Out A Quiell, Some Ink And A Piece Of Paper Out Of her Bag.**

**- Well, I'm Going To Write This Letter Now...**

**Sandra Nodded.**

**- I Have Quidditch Training Anyway.**

**Siréne Waved As Sandra Stood Up.**

**Sandra Waved Back.**

_Hmm..._

**Siréne Wrote What She Felt Like Writing.**

_**" **__**Salutation De Près De l'autre Côté Du Monde !  
I Miss You, Comme Chrissy Enfer!  
Devinez Quoi?  
Je Suis Un Slytherin, Fantaisie, Hein?  
Pansy Parkinson Hogwarts Fleur Dur, Seulement Plus Garce.  
Ensorcelé Elle Ujourd'hui.  
Vous Avez Deux Amis À Serpentard, Sandra Zambini Et Drago Malfoy.  
Et Puis Il Ya Hermione Granger, Ou, Enfin Je Ne Considère Pas Vraiment Comme Une Amie, Luna Lovegood, Ron, Fred Et George Weasly Et Harry Potter.  
Jaloux Beaucoup?  
Haha, Plaisante.  
Hope, Vous Pouvez Venir Pendant Les Vacances, Ont Pour Vous Emmener À Hog's Smeade.  
Acheter Philtres D'amour Et De Pilules Vomir.  
Vous Verrez Lorsque Vous Arrivez Ici!  
I Love la Robe, Mais Pas Autant Que Je T'aime!**_

Avec Très Chers Salutations  
Sirene Lestrange "

**Siréne Read It A Couple Of Times And Decided She Was Happy With It.**

**She Went Up To The Owl Tower And Found Chéri.**

**- Chéri, Mon Cher Hibou, La Grippe Avec Cette Devitt À Chrissy, S'il Vous Plaît.**

**Chéri Flew Down To Her And Landed On Her Shoulder.**

**Siréne Strook Her For A Bit And Then Gave Her The Letter.**

**Chéri Flew Away.**

**Siréne Sat Down And Looked At All The Owl's.**

**- What Will I Do Now...?**

**Siréne Mumbeled For Herself.**

**She Pulled Up Her Sleeve And Looked At The Cut She Had Made With Her Nail.**

**It Was Healing Healing Fast.**

**Siréne Heard Someone Coming.**

**She Quickly Pulled Her Sleeve Down And Fixed Her Hair So It Was In The Way Of The Scars.**

**- Hello Fred.**

**Siréne Smiled At Him.**

**Fred Raised His Eyebrows.**

**- What Is Miss Alistairs Doing Up Here ?**

**Fred Leaned On The Opening.**

**Siréne Let Out A Small Giggel.**

**- I'm Bored And Waiting For A Letter From France.**

**Fred Smiled.**

**- When Did You Send Your Letter.**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**- About Ten Minutes Ago.**

**Fred Laughed.**

**Siréne Stood Up And Brushed Some Dirt Of Herself.**

**- What Are Mister Weasly Doing Up Here Then ?**

**Siréne Put Her Hands On Her Hips And Smirked.**

**Fred Held A Letter Up.**

**- For My Mom.**

**Siréne Smiled.**

**- You Are So Caring.**

**Fred Smiled And Brushed Some Hair Of His Face.**

**- Are You Coming To The Quidditch Game At Friday ?**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**- Is It The One Against Slytherin ?**

**Fred Smiled.**

**- Yes, They Are Getting Their Butts Smacked.**

**Siréne Giggeled.**

**- Well Then I Don't Have A Choice, Sandra And Draco's Also Playing, Beside's You, George, Harry And Ron.**

**Fred Nodded.**

**He Then Furrowed His Eyebrows.**

**- Are You And Draco Like...Dating ?**

**Siréne Rolled His Eyes.**

**- Ofcourse Not, His With Stevens.**

**Fred Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**- Never Stopped Him Before...**

**Fred Picked An Owl Up And Gave It The Letter.**

**- Well, See You Later, Remember Seven O'clock...**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**They Both Waved To Eachother.**

**Siréne Stayed Up At The Tower For Another Hour.**

**She Then Decided To Get An Fix Herself Before The Meeting.**

**She Was In The Common Room.**

**She Fixed Her Hair, She Then Put It In A Long Ponytail.**

**In Ten Minutes She Was Going To Meet Harry.**

**She Took His Cloak And Was Going Out, Heading For The Great Hall, When She Heard Draco, Crabbe And Goyle.**

**They Were Talking About Something, Or More Like Arguing.**

**Siréne Went Closer To The Door To Draco's Private Bedroom.**

**- No, None Of You Are Aloud To Even Think Of Her !**

**What The Hell Are They Talking About ?**

**- She Isn't Your Property, Harry's Probably Snogging Her Anyway.**

**Draco Slammed His Hand In The Wall.**

**Oh, So They Are Talking About Me.**

**- Yeah, Ofcourse She Is, Got A Taste For Powerfull Wizards. Eh ?**

**Draco Laughed.**

**Siréne Opened The Door.**

**- Stop Talking About Me, And I Am Not Snogging Harry, Dumbass.**

**Draco, Crabbe And Goyle Flinched When She Said It.**

**She Slammed The Door Closed And Hurried To The Great Hall.**

**She Saw Harry Standing Outside Waiting For Her.**

**- Hello, Doux.**

**Harry Looked At Her With Raised Eyebrows.**

**- Hello, Siréne.**

**Siréne Stopped Infront Of Him.**

**She Took Harry's Cloak Out.**

**- Here, I Found This And...Uhm, I Tuoght It Was Yours.**

**Harry Took It.**

**- Thank You.**

**Harry Put It Inside His Robe.**

**He Furrowed His Eyebrows.**

**- You Know, I Had A Weird Drem, You Were In It...**

**Siréne's Eye's Widened A Bit.**

**- Uhm...What Was It About ?**

**Harry Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**- I...We...Uhm...Nothing Special.**

**Harry Looked Down.**

**He Strathced His Head And Looked Up, Smiling.**

**- Hey, Do You Want To Go To Hog's Smeade With Me ?**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- Already Taken...I Think.**

**Harry Frowned.**

**. Why Do You Do Everything Fun With Malfoy ?**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**Harry Crossed His Arms.**

**- Well You Better Go With Me On Slughorns Christmas Party Then.**


	11. Dumbledore's Army

**~ Draco's POV ~ **

**The Time Was About Ten o'Clock.**

**Draco Had Been Doing His Essay All Day After School.**

**His Eyes Were Tired And He Was Picking His Stuff Up.**

**Students Were Walking Out Allong Him.**

**- Hey, Watch It !**

**A Little Kid Told Draco Of As He Tried To Cut Pass Him.**

**Draco Ignored It And Kept Walking, Cutting People Of.**

**When He Came To The Common Room He Threw Himself On The Sofa And Shut His Eyes.**

_I Hate Essay's From Snape..._

_They Are So...Hard._

_Ugh, I Can't Believe Potty Won The Veritaserum._

_I Should...Have...Won..._

**Draco Fell Asleep.**

**- Malfoy, You Slob, Wake Up !**

**Someone Was Shaking Him Violently.**

**He Moaned.**

**He Looked Up And Saw Sandra.**

**It Was Almost Completly Dark.**

**- What's The Clock. ?**

**Sandra Rolled Her Eyes.**

**- Who Cares ?**

**She Was Hysterical.**

**Draco Sat Up And Looked Around.**

**- What Do You Want ?**

**Sandra Was Flickering, Looking Around The Room, Like She Was Looking For Someone.**

**- Siréne's Gone, I Can't Find Her Anywhere !**

**Draco Felt His Eyes Widening Three Times His Normal Size.**

**He Blinked A Few Times.**

**- What...?**

**Draco Couldn't Believe It.**

_Have Bellatrix Got Her ?_

_Or The Dark Lord ?_

_Or Maybe Potter..._

_What If He Got To Know About Her And Kidnapped Her ?_

_No, She Would Hex Him Before He Even Got Close_

**- I Can't Even Find Her With Homenum Reveilo !**

**Draco Knew This Was Bad.**

**- When Did You Last See Her ?**

**Sandra Was Thinking Hard.**_._

**- Uhm, I Saw Her Going Towards The Great Hall...I Think...About Six Twenty.**

**Draco Stood Up And Fixed His Robes.**

**- Wait Here.**

**Draco Walked To His Private Bedroom And Looked In His Trunk.**

**He Found His " Unseekable" Necklace.**

**Draco Walked To Sandra Again And Made The Chain Longer.**

**He Put It Over Sandra's Head And Turned It To Invisible.**

**- I Think...I Think Potter's Maybe Got Her.**

**Sandra Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**- What, Why ?**

**Draco Swallowed Hard.**

**Could He Actually Tell Her About Everything ?**

**No.**

**- Uhm, I Don't Know, Just A Feeling...**

**Sandra Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**- Let's Go Then.**

**They Were Walking The Hall Down Towards The Great Hall.**

**Looking In Every Corner.**

**Draco Could Feel Himself Shivering.**

**He Tried To Stiffen Up, When He Felt Sandra Was Shivering To.**

**- She Isn't Here, Draco...**

**Draco Looked Around.**

**- Hm...Who Has She Talked To Today ?**

**Sandra Tought Hard Again.**

**- Well The Weasly Brothers...And I Think She Nodded To Harry, It Was About Something On A Note...A Lot Of People At The Gryffindor Table Were Looking At Her...**

**Draco Tought About It.**

_Well...The Weasly's Are In Dumbledore's Army, So Is Harry And Most Of The Gryffindor's._

**- The Room Of Requirement !**

**They Started Running Towards The Stairs.**

**When They Got Up There, They looked At Eachother**_._

**- Think About Siréne.**

**Sandra Nodded And Closed Her Eyes.**

**So Did Draco.**

**- ...Non Verbal Hexing...Draco ?**

**Draco Opened His Eyes And Saw A Room Full Of Students.**

**Harry, Siréne And Ron Where Standing In The Front.**

**Everybody Was Staring At Him And Sandra.**

**Siréne Was Walking Towards Him.**

**- What The Hell Are You Doing Here ?**

**She Pushed Him Further Away, Towards The Wall.**

**- Uhm...**

**Siréne Punshed Him On His Shoulder.**

**- Go Away !**

**Sandra Was Still Standing At The Same Spot.**

**- Siréne, It's My Fault, We Went Looking For You !**

**She Looked Back At Sandra.**

**- You Shouldn't Have Asked Him For Help.**

**Sandra Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**- Now, Go Away Draco. !**

**Draco Saw Harry Smirking At Him.**

**- Half Blood...**

**Siréne Looked At Him With Piercing Eyes.**

**He Heard A Voice In His Head.**

**" **_**Stop It Draco, I Will Hit You, Hard.**_** "**

**Draco Think He Was Just Imagining.**

**He Looked At Siréne And She Was Looking At Him, Just Like A Second Ago.**

**Harry Took A Few Steps Towards Draco, Before Fred Caught His Arm And Pulled Him Back.**

**- What's The Matter, Weasly, Potter's Not Aloud To Fight ?**

**Draco Smirked.**

**Fred Stood Up And Realesed Harry, They Were Both Walking Towards Him, Wands Raised.**

**" **_**I Warned You..."**_

**Draco Looked At Siréne Just In Time To See Her Fist Flying And Hitting His Chin.**

**He Heard Something Cracking.**

**Harry And Fred Were Laughing, The Other's Were Looking Scared At Siréne.**

**Siréne Haden't Hit Him Hard Enough To Make Him Fall, But Hard Enough To Make His Head Turn And His Neck Aswell.**

**Draco Felt On His Chin, It Was Already Swollen.**

**Siréne Smirked At Him.**

**He Felt Hitting Her Back, But Could Resist It.**

**He Simple Just Looked At Her A Couple Of Times, Down And Up.**

**His Eyes Were Caught By Her Necklace, It Was Glowing Faintly.**

**He Nodded At Siréne Looking At Her Necklace.**

**She Looked Down And her Eyes Grew Big.**

**She Shut Her Eyes And Looked Like She Was Focusing Hard.**

**She Stood LIke That For A Few Seconds Until She Opened Them.**

**Her Necklace Stopped Glowing.**

**- Draco, Go Or I Will Hurt You Again.**

**Draco Sighed.**

**- But I Want To be A Part Of Your So Called Army.**

**He Said It With A Childish Voice.**

**Siréne Turned Around.**

**- You Can Get Him If You Want.**

**She Was Talking To Fred And Harry, But The Rest Of Them Stood Up, Wands Raised.**

**Draco Sighed Once Again And Walked Out.**

**Sandra Was Still There.**

**~ Siréne's POV ~ **

_Stupid Draco._

_Why Did He Even Come Here ?_

_I Tought He Was Smarter Then That._

**Harry Looked At Her.**

**- Are You OK ?**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**- My Hand Just Hurts A Bit.**

**Harry Nodded And Turned Around Looking At The Rest Of The People.**

**- So...Non Verbal Hexing, Siréne ?**

**She Turned Around And Looked At Them.**

**- It's Easy When You Get The Hang Of It, How Many Of You Were In The Library Today, When I Hexed Parkinson ?**

**A Few People Raised Their Hands.**

**- Good, Then You See How Little Effort It Takes With A Spell Like That.**

**Everybody Was Looking With Interest At Her.**

**A Girl Raised Her Hand.**

**- Yes...?**

**The Girl Took A Step Forwards.**

**She Was Short With Long Braided Hair.**

**- Uhm, Angelina Johnsson.**

**Siréne Nodded.**

**She Noticed George Was Looking At Angelina With A Very Interested Look.**

**- Does Any Spell Work Non Verbal ?**

**Angelia Looked Interested At Siréne.**

**Siréne Shook Her Head.**

**- Not Very Powerfull One's, Like The Unforgiable's And Oblivate And Such.**

**Angelina Nodded And Went Back To Her Place.**

**George Followed Her With His Eyes.**

**- Pair Up, Two And Two.**

**Siréne Looked At Harry.**

**- I Will Demonstrate On Harry.**

**Harry Flinched.**

**Siréne Smirked At Him.**

**- I Wont Hurt You, Promise.**

**Harry Smirked Back.**

**- Decide Who Will Try And Then Switch After A While, We Will Use A Simple Spell, Incarcerus.**

**Everybody Talked And Then Got Ready.**

**- Now, Focus, Imagine The Spell, See The Ropes Tieing The Person Up, And Then Speak It Out In Your Mind.**

**Siréne Hexed Harry, Who Fell To The Ground When The Ropes Tied Him.**

**They Were All Trying Hard.**

**Sandra Was Hexing Neille Longbottom.**

**- Good Sandra, Your A Natural !**

**Sandra Did A Peace Sign.**

**It Took Some Time But Finally Almost Every One Had Done It At Least Once.**

**People Were Leaving The Room Of Requierment.**

**Harry And Siréne Were Pickig Things Up.**

**- Since Were Alone...**

**Harry Stood Up Ad Looked At Siréne.**

**- Huh ?**

**Siréne's Eyes Widened.**

**- I Want To Tell You About My Dream.**

**Siréne Flickered.**

**- Sure...**

**Harry Walked Towards Her.**

**- Well...We...We Were...Kissing.**

**Harry Looked Unsecure As He Was Walking Towards Her.**

**He Stopped A Few Inches From Her.**

**She Could Feel His Breathe Against Her Face.**

**- Harry...What Are You Doing...?**

**Siréne Knew He Remembered More Then Just Them Kissing.**

**She Haden't Focused Enough When She Hexed Him.**

**- I...I Don't Know.**

**Harry Leaned Closer To Her.**

**When They're Lips Were About To Touch Siréne Put A Figer On His Mouth.**

**He Got The Hint And Stood Up Again.**

**- I'm Sorry.**

**He Looked Down.**

**So Did Siréne.**

**- It's Fine...**

**Siréne Couldn't Resist Walking To Harry And Hug Him.**

**He Hugged Her Back.**

**He Caressed Her Shoulders.**

**Siréne Pulled Her Back A Bit, Looking In Harry's Eyes.**

**She Gave Him A Light Kiss On His Cheek And Walked Out.**

**Siréne Wiped A Small Tear Of Her Cheek When She Was Walking Down The Hall. Heading For The Dungeons.**

**She Stopped And Leaned Against The Wall.**

**She Closed Her Eyes And Put Her Hands On Her Face.**

_Why, Why, Why ?_

_Harry..._

_Damn It._

_I Hate This..._

_Harry Would Be Better Then Derec..._

_But Harry...I'm Suppose To Kidnapp Harry..._

_Derec...I Need Derec Now._

**- Siréne Are You OK ?**

**Siréne Put Her Hands Down And Opened Her Eyes.**

**Fred Was Standing Infront Of Her, Looking At Her With A Concerned Look.**

**- I'm Fine...Just A Headacche.**

**Fred Leaned Closer To Her.**

**- You've Been Crying...**

**Siréne Pushed Him Away And Closed Him Away.**

**- No I Haven't...And What Are You Doing Here ?**

**Fred Shrugged His Shoulders And Looked Away.**

**Siréne Reached Out Her Hand And Pulled His Face Towards Her.**

**- What Are You Doing Here Fred ?**

**He Flickered.**

**- I...I...I Care About You...**

**Siréne Leaned Closer.**

**- Don't Lie.**

**Fred Closed His Eyes.**

**Siréne Did The Same And Focused Herself To Get Into Fred's Head.**

**" Tell Me What You Are Doing Here "**

**She Could Feel Fred Flickering.**

**" Tell Me "**

**She Had Him Put, He Had No Chance Escaping.**

**She Opened Her Eyes And Stared Into Fred's.**

**- I...Harry Wanted Me To Follow You And See What You Did...He Doesn't Trust You Enough.**

**Siréne Almost Pushed Fred's Head Away.**

**- Wh-What Did You Just Do ?**

**Siréne Wasn't Listening She Was Pulling Out Her Wand And Gathering All Her Focus, She Did Not Want A Mistake This Time.**

**- Oblivate.**

**She Caught Fred When He Fell.**

**- I Haven't Done Anything To You, You Didn't Tell Me Anything, You Just Saw Me And Asked If I Was OK, And I Was, It Was Just A Headache.**

**Siréne Let Him Go And Were Sitting Down On Her Knees, Shaking Fred A Bit, Like She Was Worried For Him.**

**- Fred Wake Up, Wake Up.**

**His Eyes Were Flickering.**

**- Wh-What Happened...**

**Siréne Held A Smirk In.**

**-We Were Talking And You Just Collapsed.**

**Fred Was Sitting Up.**

**He Held His Head.**

**- Ugh, Maybe I Should Go To Bed...**

**Siréne Nodded And Helped Him Up.**

**He Was Then Stumbeling Down The Hall.**

**Siréne Smirked And Walked Towards The Stairs Again.**


	12. Hog's Smeade

**~ Draco's POV ~ **

**Draco Woke Up With A Painfull Chin That Morning.**

**He Looked At Himself In The Mirror.**

**It Looked Like His Chin Was His Third Eye.**

**- Damn It...**

**He Went To His Bathroom And Splashed Some Cold Water On It.**

**It Didn't Get Better.**

**Draco Decided To Go To The Hospital Wing And Get It Fixed.**

**He Rushed Out The Door, Hoping No One Would See Him.**

**When He Was Goig Pass The Sofa He Saw Siréne Sitting On The Back Of It.**

**She Almost Fell Down When She Saw Draco's Chin.**

**She Started Giggling.**

**- Did I Do That ?**

**Draco Nodded And Started Walking Again.**

**- I Can Fix It For You, Bête.**

**He Stopped, Turned Around And Walked Towards Siréne, Pulling Her With Him.**

**He Pushed Her Trough His Door.**

**She Looked Around.**

**- A Bit Fancy Maybe ?**

**Draco Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**- Can You Fix It Now ?**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- Who Said I Will, I Only Said I Can.**

**Draco Sighed.**

_Stupid Girl..._

_She Is So Annoying._

**- Ok, Ok, Stop Being Such A Bébé...**

**Siréne Pulled Out Her Wand.**

**Without Saying Aything Her Wand Started Glowing Ice Blue, Like It Had Did When She Healed Harry's Leg.**

**She Pointed It At Draco's Chin.**

**It Felt Like Someone Was Gently Tickling His Chin.**

**The Pain Went Away And Draco's Chin Was It's Normal Size Again.**

**- What Do You Say, Bête ?**

**Siréne Smirked At Him.**

**Draco Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**- Damn, Harry Has More Manners Then You.**

**Draco Turned Around And Walked Towards The Bed.**

**He Then Throwed Himself At It, Making Some Strays Of His Silver Blonde Hair Fall To His Face. **

**He Tried To Blow Them Away.**

**It Didn't Work.**

**Siréne Looked At Him From The Mirror.**

**- You Look...**

**Siréne Was Looking At Him With Investigatig Eyes.**

**He Locked His Eyes With Her's.**

**- Damadged, Dreadful, Awful, Gross ?**

**Siréne Smirked.**

**- Tired.**

**Draco Closed His Eye's.**

**- I Am.**

**Siréne Turned Around And Walked Towards Him.**

**- We Should Eat Breakfast...**

**She Reached Out For His Arm.**

**Draco Took Her Hand And Pulled Her Closer To Him.**

**- I Have A Better Idea...**

**He Pulled Her Even Closer, Making Her Fall Down On Top Of Draco.**

**She Stared At Him.**

**- Let's Skip School And Sleep...**

**He Gently Pushed Her Of Him, Still Holding Her Hand.**

**She Smirked.**

**- That's Stupid.**

**Draco Looked At Her Dead Serious Eyes.**

**- I Know, But I Miss Being With Only You...**

**Siréne Sighed And Brushed The Hair O His Face Away.**

**She Smiled Vaguely At Him.**

**- I Know...I Know...**

**Draco Smiled Back, Vaguely.**

**He Strooked Siréne's Cheek.**

**She Closed Her Eyes.**

**- Sleep, Draco...Sleep.**

**Draco Looked At Siréne.**

_She Looks Like An Angel._

_So Peacefull And Quite._

_Innocent...Not Quite..._

**Draco Felt The Temptation To Touch Her.**

**He Gently Strooked Her Hair.**

**Siréne Smiled Vaguely Again, Not Opening Her Eyes.**

**Draco Couldn't Possibly Go To Sleep Now.**

**He Finally Knew Exactly What He Felt For Siréne.**

**He Wanted Her.**

**~ Siréne's POV ~ **

_Oh, Draco..._

_I'm So Silly._

_Why Should I Feel Guilty For This ?_

_It's Not Like I'm Doing Anything To Harm Him._

_I Promised Harry, I Have No Choice._

**As Siréne Was Laying Beside's Draco In His Bed, She Was Looking Trough His Memories.**

**It Had Been Harry's Idea.**

**He Wanted To Know Everything About Draco And His Family.**

**Siréne Saw Pictures Of Draco's Father, Lucius, Looking Down At Him.**

**She Could Feel Draco's Fear.**

**Other Imagies Were Passing By.**

**Nothing Of Her Interest.**

**She Then Saw Herself.**

**It Was The Morning They Had First Met.**

**She Smiled At The Memory.**

**She Had Hated Him Before Knowing Him.**

**Siréne Felt Draco Strooking Her Hair.**

**Without Knowing Siréne Slowly Drifted To Sleep.**

**She The Felt Draco's Arms Wrapping Themself Around Her.**

**She Felt Like Telling Him Of, But Didn't Have The Energy.**

**Siréne Dreamt About Something She Didn't Understand.**

**She Saw Bellatrix's Smiling Face Over Her.**

**Barty Joined Her.**

**- Our Own Little Deatheater Child.**

**Bellatrix Nodded.**

**She Then Looked Up At Barty.**

**- Is Herninna Dead ?**

**Barty Nodded.**

**- And Claudia ?**

**Bellatrix Cuddled Siréne's Cheek.**

**Barty Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**- What Should We Call Her ?**

**Bellatrix Looked At Siréne.**

**- Well...We Can't Call Her Elona...What About Siréne ?**

**Siréne Couldn't See Barty Anymore.**

**Bellatrix Were Holding Her Up, Trowing Her Up In The Air And Then Catching Her.**

**They Were In A Trashed Room With Light Walls And What Might Have Been Big Windows.**

**Bellatrix Then Put Her Down In A Praam.**

**Then Everything Became Black.**

**Siréne Opened Her Eyes.**

**Draco Was Still Looking At Her.**

**- What's The Clock ?**

**Siréne Rubbed Her Eyes.**

**- You've Only Been Out For Fifteen Minutes...**

**Draco Didn't Take His Eyes Of Her.**

**She Stood Up And Walked To The Mirror.**

**She Quickly Fixed Her Hair And Fixed Her Robes, Pulling Down Her Shirt A Little Bit.**

**- Are You Coming ?**

**Draco Still Haden't Let His Eyes Of Her.**

**He Nodded And Stood Up.**

**When They Were Going Out The Door, Draco Tried To Take Her Hand.**

**Siréne Pretended Not To Noticed It When She Switched Had With Her Wand.**

**Draco Didn't Bother It, It Seemed Like And Walked Beside Her.**

_Damn It..._

**They Were Almost At The Great Hall, When Draco Took Her Wrist And Held It.**

**- Siréne, Is Something Wrong ?**

**Siréne Didn't Look Away.**

**- No, Nothing At All.**

**Draco Believed Her.**

**They Started Walking Again, But More Slowly.**

**- Hello Siréne...**

**Siréne Almost Jump High When She Heard Someone Beside Her.**

**She Turned Around And Saw Luna Looking At Her, With Her Wand Behind Her Ear.**

**- Mon Dieu, Luna, You Scared Me.**

**Luna Smirked Dreamy At Her.**

**- I'm Sorry, I Just Wanted To Know If You Are Joining Me, Harry, Neville, Hermione And Ron To Go To Hog's Smeade This Afternoon We Leave At Six Thirty.**

**Siréne Looked Back At Draco.**

**He Looked Hopefull At Her.**

**- Uhm, Can Draco Come Along ?**

**Luna Nodded.**

**Siréne Waved At Her And So Did Luna.**

**- Me...And Potty, No Way.**

**Siréne Gently Pushed Him.**

**- Yes Way...If You Want To Go With Me...And I Don't Care If You Fight With Harry, That's Your Buisness.**

**Draco Raised One Eyebrow.**

**- What Has He Done To You ?**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**- Nothing, Just Tired Of Splitting You Two Up, Your Both My Friends...**

_I Guess..._

_I Have To Talk To Him._

**Siréne Looked Around After Harry As They Were Walking The Last Metres To The Great Hall.**

**She Didn't See Him.**

**They Sat Down At The Slytherin Table And Had Their Breakfast.**

**Siréne Didn't Eat Much.**

**She Was Only Playing Around With Her Sandwich.**

**- Aren't You Going To Eat That ?**

**Siréne Shook Her Head.**

**- Not Hungry...**

**She Pushed It Away.**

**Crabbe, Who Was Sitting Beside Siréne, Quickly Snatched It And Ate It.**

**- Your A Pig, Crabbe.**

**Siréne Just Looked At Draco, Not Bothering Telling Him To Be Nice.**

**She Took Up A Piece Of Paper Out Of Her Pocket. Along With A Quill.**

_**" Harry, I Need To Talk To You.**_

_**Meet Me At The Room Of Requirment At Six o'Clock.**_

_**PS. I Know About Fred. "**_

**- What Are You Writing.**

**Draco Leaned Against Her.**

**She Folded The Paper Twice And Put It In Her Pocket.**

**- Nothing Special, Just A Note About Some Stuff...**

**Draco Shrugged His Shoulders And Looked Away.**

**Siréne Saw Ron Sitting At The Gryffindor Table.**

**- Draco, I'm Just Going To Ask Ron Something.**

**Draco Nodded, Not Looking Up.**

**Siréne Quickly Went Over To The Gryffindor Table.**

**- Hey Ron...**

**Ron Looked Up With A Surprised Look.**

**- Yeah ?**

**He Answered With His Mouth Full Of Food.**

**She Blinked Slowly And Ron Got The Hint And Chewed His Food Quickly.**

**- Thank You...**

**Siréne Got The Piece Of Paper Out Of Her Pocket.**

**- Can You Give This To Harry ?**

**Ron Nodded And Took It.**

**He Put It In His Pocket And Started Eating Again.**

**Siréne Went Back To Her Seat Beside Draco.**

**- Are You Done ?**

**Draco Looked Up.**

**- Yeah, What Do We Have Now ?**

**Siréne Tought About It.**

**- Uhm...Defends Against The Dark Arts, With Professor Slughorn.**

**Draco Moaned.**

**- That Is So Boring.**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**Draco Raised His Eyebrows.**

**- Never Had Him, Bête.**

**Draco Stood Up And Brushed Some Crumbs Of Him.**

**Siréne Walked Towards Sandra And Dragged Her Up.**

**- Hey, I'm Not Done Yet !**

**Siréne Smirked At Her.**

**- Well Sorry To Hear.**

**Sandra Sighed And Followed Her, Draco, Crabbe And Goyle.**

**At The Classroom, Draco, Siréne And Sandra Sat In The Back At The Places With Three Seats Beside Eachother, Crabbe And Goyle Sat At The Seats Infront Of Them.**

**Sandra Sat Glancing Out The Window Ad Draco Was Looking At Siréne.**

**- Why Are You Lookig At Me, Bête ?**

**Draco Shrugged His Shoulders, Looking Down And Smirking.**

**- No Reason...**

**Siréne Shrugged Her Shoulders And Looked At The Classroom That Was Filling Up.**

**- Listen Up Class !**

**Everybody Looked Back At Professor Slughorn That Was Coming Trough The Door.**

**- Hello Sadra...**

**Professor Slughorn Smiled At Her And Sandra Smiled Back.**

**- Today We Will Do The Confundos Spell...We Will Try It On This Little Fellow.**

**Professor Slughorn Took Up A Little Hamster.**

**- Now Pair Up, Two And Two.**

**Sandra Stood Up And Walked Over To Blaise.**

**- Want To Do It With Me ?**

**Siréne Looked At Draco.**

**- Yeah, Sure, Why Not ?**

**Professor Slughorn Gave Every Pair A Hamster.**

**- To Stop The Spell, Simply Use A Finite.**

**Siréne Looked At The Hamster.**

**She Strooked It.**

**- Do You Want To Start, Bête ?**

**Draco Nodded.**

**- Confundos.**

**The Hamster Spinned Around A Bit, But Stopped After A While.**

**- That Went...Ok, Your Turn.**

**Siréne Nodded And Looked At The Hamster.**

**- Confundos.**

**The Hamster Spined Around Again, But Stopped After A While.**

**They Both Sighed.**

**Siréne Looked Over To Sandra Who Was About To Do It.**

**- Confundos.**

**The Hamster Ran Around And Spinned Around For Quite A While.**

**Professor Slughorn Clapped His Hands.**

**- That Was Perfect !**

**Sandra Smirked.**

**- Finite.**

**The Hamster Stopped And Looked Around.**

**The School Day Was Slow And Siréne Wanted To Talk To Harry.**

**After School She Hurried Back To The Common Room And Changed Her Clothes.**

**She Had A Black Tank Top And A Sweater Over That, She Put Voldemorts Horcrux Under It And Put On Another Necklace.**

**She Put On Some Skinny Jeans And Some Knee Socks That She Pulled Down To Her Shin.**

**Siréne Looked At Herself In The Mirror And Fixed Her Hair.**

**- Oh, Fancy.**

**Siréne Turned Around.**

**- Hello Sandra...**

**Sandra Walked Forward To The Mirror And Played A Bit With Her Hair.**

**Siréne Pulled Down The Zipper On Her Sweater.**

**- Are You Coming To Hog's Smeade ?**

**Sandra Nodded.**

**- I'm Going With Blaise And Angelina Johnson.**

**Sandra Took Her Tie Of And Pulled Her Slevees Up.**

**- What's The Time ?**

**Sandra Looked At Her Watch.**

**- About Four Fifty Five.**

**Siréne's Eyes Widened.**

**- Shit, I Got To Go !**

**Siréne Half Ran Out The Door.**

**Siréne Went Trough The Wall To The Room Of Requirement.**

**She Opened Her Eyes And Saw A Table With Two Cups Of Hot Tea.**

**There Were Book Shelfs Around It, It Looked A Bit Like The Library.**

**Siréne Looked At The Nearest Shelf.**

**There Was Almost Only Books About Social Studies, Tea And Pastry Making And School Books.**

**Siréne Heard Someone Behind Her.**

**She Turned Around.**

**Harry Was Standing A Metre Away From Her Smirking.**

**- Hello Siréne.**

**Siréne Smiled.**

**- Hello Harry.**

**They Both Sat Down At The Chairs And Was Slowly Drinking Their Tea.**

**After A While Harry Looked At Her With Intense Eyes.**

**- So...You Got To Know About Fred...I'm Sorry.**

**Siréne Looked Down On Her Tea.**

**She Stirred It For A Bit.**

**Harry Was Looking Concerned At Her.**

**- I Just Don't Get Why You Don't Trust Me.**

**Siréne Looked At Harry.**

**He Looked Like He Was In Pain.**

**He Bit His Lower Lip, So Did Siréne.**

**- I Do, It's Just...I Care About You, More Then I Should And...And I Don't Trust Malfoy.**

**Siréne Sighed.**

**- It's Not About Draco, He's Fine And He Wouldn't Hurt Me.**

**Harry Was Still Not Letting Her Go With His Eyes.**

**He Reached Out For Siréne's Hand.**

**She Didn't Resist.**

**They Held Eachothers Hands Tightly Locking Eyes With Eachother.**

**They Just Sat There For Minutes, Not Speaking, Not Moving.**

**Siréne Pulled Her Hand Back.**

**- Harry...We Should...Uhm, Go And Meet The Others.**

**Harry Looked Confused At Her.**

**- Hog's Smeade, Remember.**

**Harry Nodded.**

**They Stood Up And Went Out.**

**Luna, Ron, Hermione And Neville Were All Standing And Waiting For Them By The Fountain.**

**They Were All Standing With Their Heads Turned Towards Professor McConagall And Professor Filtwick.**

**- And Remember, You Represent This School, So Behave Your Best !**

**Many Students Started Mumbling.**

**- No Cursing, No Fighting And No Shoplifting !**

**Harry And Siréne Stood Behing Luna And Neville.**

**Siréne Lightly Tapped Lunas Shoulder.**

**Luna Turned Around And Smiled.**

**- Hello.**

**Luna Whispered As Professor McConagall Was Speaking.**

**- Where's Draco ?**

**Luna Shrugged Her Shoulders.**

**- Don't Know, Maybe Nargles Have Took His Shoes...Like Mine.**

**Siréne Smirked And Looked Down On Luna's Bare Feet.**

**- Now, Please Give Professor Filtwick All Of Your Forms.**

**Siréne Looked Up. **

**Everybody Was Taking Out Papers.**

**She Looked At Harry.**

**- What Form ?**

**Harry Smirked.**

**- You Don't Have That Either ?**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes.**

**Harry Took Her Hand.**

**- Come With Me...**

**Siréne Followed Him.**

**Harry Walked With Determined Steps Passing The Fountain, The Clock And Then Stopped Behind A Wall.**

**Harry Looked Around The Corner And Around Them.**

**He Then Pulled Out His Invisibility Cloak And His Wand.**

**- Engorgio.**

**The Cloak Grew Rappidly Until It Was Big Enough To Hardly Cover Them Both.**

**- Come Here...**

**Harry Took Her Hand And Pulled Her Close To Him.**

**He Then Put The Cloak Over Them.**

**- Damn, Our Feet Are Showing A Bit.**

**Harry Pulled Sirène Even Closer, Making Her Body Getting Pressed Against His.**

**Siréne Raised Her Eyebrows At Harry.**

**- Excuse Me ?**

**Harry Smirked.**

**- You Don't Want To Get Caught Do You ?**

**Siréne Sighed.**

**She Turned Around.**

**Harry Held One Arm Around Her Waist And Pressed Her Agaist Him Gently, The Other Hand Was Holding The Cloak Up A Little Bit To Make Them See Better.**

**- Shall We ?**

**Siréne Sighed Again.**

**- Come On...**

**She Started Walking, Harry Was Taking Small Steps To Not Kick Her Feet.**

**They Passed The Fountain, Professor Filtwick And Professor McConagall And Was Then Following The Crowd Of Sixth And Seven Years Heading For Hog's Smeade.**

**Siréne Lightly Tapped Hermione's Shoulder When They Got To Hog's Smeade.**

**She Got The Hint And Pulled Ron, Followed By The Others, Going Towards A Wall.**

**- Harry Is That You ?**

**Hermione Whispered.**

**Harry Slowly Pulled The Cloak Of Them, Not Moving The Arm From Siréne's Waist.**

**- Not Only I, Look What Came Along.**

**Ron, Hermione And Neville Looked At Harry's Arm Around Her Waist With Raised Eyebrows.**

**Luna Just Smiled.**

**Hermione Blinked A Few Times And Looked Down. **

**She Cleared Her Throath.**

**- Uhm, Harry...?**

**She Pointed At His Arm.**

**Harry Chuckeled.**

**- There's Nothing Between Us.**

**Hermione Shook Her Head Again, Smiling.**

**They All Started Walking Again.**

**Harry Let Her Go And Siréne Took A Small Step Away From Harry.**

**She Turned Around And Saw Harry Looking At Her.**

**- Unforunately...**

**He Mumbeled As He Was Tucking The Cloak Inside His Shirt.**

**Siréne Lightly Pushed Him On His Side.**

**- Tais-Toi, You Only Think You Like Me Beacuse I Hang Out With Draco.**

**Harry Smiled.**

**- Maybe...**

**Siréne Smiled And Sighed.**

**She Grapped Harry's Arm And Pulled Him With Her.**

**- I Can Walk For Myself, You Know.**

**Siréne Smiled For Herself.**

**- As If...**

**She Heard Harry Chuckle Behing Her.**

**She Turned Around.**

**- Can Mister Potter Really Walk For Himself Or Does Miss Alistairs Have To Take Your Hand And Guide You ?**

**Harry Smirked.**

**Siréne Sighed Loudly As She Knew What She Had Said Wrong.**

**- Well To Be Honest, I Think Miss Alistairs Need To Hold My Hand.**

**Harry Held His Right Hand Towards Siréne.**

**- I Think Mister Potter Can Walk Of His Own...Actually.**

**Harry Chuckeled.**

**- Oh Well, Worth A Try.**

**Harry, Siréne, Ron, Hermione And Luna Stopped Outside "****Weaslys' Wizard Wheezes**** ".**

**Hermione Looked Around.**

**- Where's Ginny ?**

**Ron Sighed And Pulled Hermione Away From Them.**

**He Whispered Something To Her And Looked At Harry And Then At Siréne.**

**Hermione Sighed.**

**She Was Walking Back With Ron With Quick Steps.**

**- Well It Seems Like Ginny Won't Be Joining Us...**

**Hermione Did A Turn And Went Trough The Door To The Shop.**

**The Rest Of Them Followed.**

**They Were Met By Loads Of Shelfs Of All Sorts Of Things.**

**People Were Running Around And Testing Diffirent Things.**

**Hermione And Ron Walked Up The Stairs.**

**Luna Wandered Of Towards The " Lightning Glasses ".**

**- I Wonder Where Fred And George Is...**

**Harry Looked Around.**

**Siréne Did To.**

**When Her Eyes Met The Stairs She Saw Draco And Georgina, Pointing And Laughing At People.**

**Draco's Arm Was Around Georgina's Waist.**

**She Let A Small " Ugh" Slip Trough Her Mouth As She Looked Away.**

**- 'Ello My Fair Lady, Want Some Love Potion ?**

**Siréne Turned Around And Saw Fred Standing Half Knelt Down With A Amused Smirk On His Face.**

**Harry Had Also Turned Around And Was Smiling.**

**Siréne Giggeled.**

**She Took The Bottle In Fred's Hand.**

**- Do You Make It Yourself ?**

**Fred Looked At George Who Shook His Head.**

**- We Steal It From Slughorns Supplies.**

**Harry Raised His Eyebrows At George.**

**Siréne Smirked At Harry.**

**- Theyr'e Only Kidding.**

**Fred And George Looked At Eachother.**

**- Right...Kidding.**

**Fred And George Said It At The Same Time While Looking At Eachother.**

**Harry Chuckeled.**

**Siréne Just Smiled And Shook Her Head.**

**She Once Again Looked At It.**

**- How Much Is It ?**

**Fred Pretended To Think Hard.**

**- For You...Three Galleons.**

**Siréne Smiled And Gave Fred The Three Galleons.**

**She Looked At The Bottle Again.**

**- What Are You Going To Do With It ?**

**Siréne Smirked Towards Harry.**

**- Make Him Fall In Love With Hermione.**

**She Looked Up At Draco And Georgina And Smirked Devishly.**

**Harry And Siréne Walked Towards The Castle.**

**- Harry, Will You Help Me With It ?**

**Harry Bit His Lower Lip.**

**- Don't Know, I Mean Hermione Hates Draco.**

**She Sighed.**

**- That's The Point.**

**Harry Looked Confused At Her.**

**She Sighed And Rolled Her Eyes.**

**- He Gets His Heart Broken.**

**Harry Smiled.**

**- I'm In.**

**Siréne Gave Harry A Quick Hug.**

**- I Can Convince Snape To Let Us Borrow The Classroom, I'll Just Tell Him It's For Practising, Then I'll Sneek You In.**

**Harry Nodded.**

**- We Have To Make It Stronger.**

**Siréne Looked At The Bottle.**

**- We Can Do It Tomorrow.**

**Harry Nodded.**

**They Shook Hands And Walked In Diffirent Directions.**

**Siréne Felt The Warm Breeze Brush Against Her Skin.**

**It Was Nearly Nine But Still As Bright As Two o'Clock.**

**Siréne Sat Down At The Big Oak.**

**She Opened The Bottle And Smelled It.**

**It Smelled Like Hair Gel, Very Clean Clothes And Something Dark.**

**In Other Words, It Smelled Like Draco.**

**She Quickly Closed It.**

**- Damn It...**

**She Mumbeled To Herself.**

**The Sun Was Slowly Seattling Down.**

_I Better Go In..._

_Wouldn't Fancy To Be Caught By Professor McCongagall...Or Snape._

**Siréne Stood Up And Stretched Her Arms.**

**She Put The Bottle In Her Pocket And Walked Inside.**

**Siréne Walked Towards The Girl's Bedroom When She Heard Someone Behind Her.**

**She Stopped And Turned Around.**

**Pansy And Georgina Was Smirking Towards Her.**

**Siréne Rolled Her Eyes And Kept Walking.**

**- Aren't You Going To Do Something, Frenchie ?**

**Siréne Didn't Bother Responsing Georgina.**

**- Hey, She Asked You A Question !**

**Siréne Sighed.**

**- Seriously Georgina, Can't You Defend Yourself ?**

**Georgina Flinched.**

**- Does Pansy Really Have To Do Everything For You, Pathetic.**

**Pansy Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Georgina Nervously Looked At Pansy.**

**- See, You Can't Even Speak To My Face Without Her.**

**Siréne Started Walking Again.**

**- Stupify !**

**Siréne Quickly Pulled Out Her Wand And Sent The Spell Back At Them.**

**It Hit The Wall Behind Them.**

**- Don't Do That Again.**

**Siréne Started Walking Again.**

**- What Is Your Problem ?**

**Siréne Giggeled At Pansy's Comment.**

**- Nothing, Leave Me Alone.**

**Siréne Didn't Turn Around To Look At Them.**

**~ Draco's POV ~**

**Draco Was Mad At Siréne For Leaving Him Behind At Hogwarts.**

**In The Corner Of His Eye He Saw Georgina, Pansy, Crabbe And Goyle Heading For The Door.**

**He Cleared His Throath And They Strateled Looked Back At Him.**

**Crabbe Looked At The Others, They Bowed Their Heads Down.**

**- Uhm, Draco Would You Like To Go With Us ?**

**Draco Smirked.**

**- Well...I Don't Have Anything Else To Do.**

**Georgina Smiled At Him.**

**Draco Smoothly Stood Up And Ran His Hand Trough His Hair.**

**He Walked Over To Them And All Of Them Strated Walking Again.**

**When They Got Out To The Fountain They Stopped A Few Metres To The Side Of Harry And Siréne.**

_Ough, Why Is Siréne A Part Of Potter And His Stupid Groupies ?_

_Gross._

**Draco Noticed Hermione Looking At Him.**

**He Formed The Word " Mudblood " With His Mouth And Hermione Looked Away.**

**He Heard Pansy And Georgina Giggling.**

**- Seems Like The Old Draco's Finally Back.**

**He Looked Back At Pansy, She Was Smiling Devishly. **

**Georgina Took His Hand And Draco Pulled Her Closer And Kissed Her.**

**He Opened His Eyes And Saw Pansy Looking Interested With A Smile On Her Face.**

**Draco Almost Pulled Georgina Away And Looked Over At The Crowd Of Students Heading Down Out Of The Castle.**

**He Didn't See Harry Or Siréne.**

**Draco Looked Around And Saw Them Both Going Around The Corner, It Was Obvious They Tought No One Saw Them.**

**He Snorted And Looked Away.**

**- Draco, Come On. **

**Georgina Lightly Pulled His Hand.**

**He Followed Her And The Others Down The Trail.**

**Draco Didn't Care About Checking Where Siréne And Harry Was Going.**

**When They Got To Hog's Smeade, Draco Quickly Said He Had To Run An Errand.**

**They Went Parted Ways.**

**Draco Made His Way To Borgin And Burke's.**

**He Was Suppose To Met Up With His Father.**

**Draco Walked Pass Many Weird People Before Arriving.**

**He Knocked On The Door And Fenrir Opened.**

**He Simply Grunted For A Greeting And Let Him In.**

**Bellatrix Was Standing Leaned On The Wall Beside The Door.**

**She Looked Up When Draco Came.**

**- Where Is Siréne ?**

**She Said It Stern.**

**Draco Simply Shrugged His Shoulders.**

**- I Don't Care.**

**Bellatrix Looked At Him With Piercing Eyes.**

**- Where Is She ?**

**Bellatrix Grabbed His Shirt.**

**- Out With Potter And His Friends !**

**Bellatrix Held Him Tightly.**

**She Stared At Him And Then Let Him Go.**

**Bellatrix Reached Her Hand Out And Strooked His Cheek.**

**She Then Sighed And Leaned Back At The Wall Again.**

**Fenrir Grabbed His Arm And Took Him To A Room In The Back.**

**Draco's Mother And Father Were There, Along With Ice Blonde Hair And Dark Eyes.**

**- Hello Draco.**

**Her Voice Was Soft But A Bit Scary.**

**Draco Knew She Wasn't Completley Human.**

**- Hello...**

**His Mother, Narcissa, Was Looking Between Them Both.**

**- My Name Is Delaura.**

**Draco Flinched.**

**He Knew That Name.**

**- Delaura ?**

**She Smiled Towards Him.**

**- Hello My Dear Friend.**

**Harry Could Feel His Chin Drop To The Floor.**

**- What Are You Doing Here ?**

**Delaura Looked Over At Lucius And Narcissa.**

**- She Is Here To...Help You.**

**Draco Snatched His Head A Bit Back.**

**- I Don't Need Any Help.**

**Delaura Sighed.**

**Lucius Stood Up And Took Some Steps Towards Him.**

**- Yes, You Do.**

**Draco Lowered His Head.**

**Delaura Was Still Smiling Towards Him.**

**It Gave Draco The Chills.**

**- How Is She Going To Help Me ?**

**Lucuis Smirked.**

**- Following Your Every Step, Making Sure There Are No...Complications With Your Task.**

**Draco Held In A Sigh.**

**He Simply Nodded.**

**Narcissa Looked Around.**

**- Where Is Siréne ?**

**Draco Bit His Lower Lip.**

**- Well...Out With Potter And His Friends.**

**Lucius Looked Surprised At Draco.**

**- Why ?**

**He Swallowed.**

**- It's A Part Of Our Plan, Making Him Trust Her.**

**Lucius Smirked.**

**When Draco Tought Abut It, It Wasn't Such A Bad Idea.**

**- Will Delaura Start Hogwarts ?**

**Delaura Looked Down.**

**- No, She Will Only Sneak Around, Pretending To Be Filch's Sisters Daughter.**

**Draco Almost Laughed.**

_Delaura, Related To Filch ?_

_Yeah Right, And I Love Potter._

_She's Beautiful, Filch Is Disgusting._

**- Something Else On Your Mind ?**

**Draco Flickered.**

**- Yes.**

**Lucius Raised His Eyebrows.**

**- And What Is That ?**

**Draco Swallowed.**

**Not Something He Could Easily Ask.**

**- Have Siréne Learned...Ocklumenetion ?**

**Delaura Raised Her Eyebrows.**

**Lucius Slowly Sat Down.**

**- Yes...Infact She Has.**

**Delauras Eyebrows Went As Far Up As They Could Possibly Go.**

**Draco's Did Aswell.**

**- How Come She Could And Not I ?**

**Lucius Smirked.**

**- She Is A Naturall Talent.**

**Draco Felt The Rage Bubbling Inside Of Him.**

_She ?_

_A Natural Talent ?_

_Ofcourse She Is._

_Little Miss Perfect !_

_I, And Only I, Was Choosen By The Dark Lord !_

_I Should Have Learned It !_

_Why Does She Get Everything ?_

**He Clenched His Fists.**

**The Door Was Opened.**

**Fenrir Stood In The Opening.**

**- Draco, Your Friends Are Looking After You, You Should Go And Join Them.**

**Draco Nodded.**

**As He Was Going Out The Door He Saw Delaura Starting To Follow Him.**

**He Sighed, But Not To Loudly.**

**Bellatrix Watched Him Closely When He Exited Borgin And Burke's.**

**He Had Found Georgina A Couple Of Minutes Later.**

**She Was Looking At Capes.**

**They Had Made Their Was To "Weasly's Wizard Wheezy's", Mostly Just To Look At People Doing Things Wrong.**

**People Looked AT Them As They Entered.**

**Draco Walked Up The Stairs.**

**Georgina Immideatly Saw Someone She Pointed At And Laughed.**

**It Was Colin Creevy, He Had Accidently Took A Puking Pill And Was Puking At His Friends.**

**It Continued Like That Until Draco Heard Siréne's Voice.**

**He Couldn't Quite Hear What She Had Siad But He Knew That Was Her Voice.**

**He Looked Around In The Crowd And Soon Found Her Face.**

**Georgina Snorted And Looked Away.**

**So Did Draco.**


End file.
